Selfish Love
by CaRoOThePriinCess
Summary: Bella jeune Stagiaire Dans Une très réputée Maison De Création, Doit Faire Face à Son Plus Grand Rêve Mais aussi à Son Pire Cauchemar.Quand tout Tourne Au Drame... AH Rated M Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hello Les Coco!

Me Revoilà Avec une Toute Nouvelle Aventure. Cette Fois Toute ma Fiction Se Déroule Dans Le Monde De La Mode Avec un Patron Sexy Comme L'enfer Mais Avec un Caractère Bouillant Et Obsessionnelle Et une Demoiselle Qui ne veut pas laisser sa place.

A Ma Nouvelle Bêta Et A Une De mes Super Volturi&Rob Delphine.. Merci Énormément! Je T'adore Et Surtout D'être toujours Là à M'encourager xD! Et Surtout D'être Ma Co-Auteure Sur Notre Bébé :)

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Tout Ce qui M'appartient C'est La Tablette D'Edward Et Le Mauvais Caractère De Bella ;)

Place Au Spectacle.. Ouverture Du Rideau ...

Prologue

Fashion (Heidi Montag)

- Putain, je peux avoir ce maudit ruban à mesurer Miss Swan?

- Oui, M. Cullen.

Voilà où en est ma vie depuis la fin de l'université. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère cependant Bella. J'ai tout juste 21 ans et je suis fraîchement diplômée en design de mode au collège Lasalle, à Montréal, ville où j'ai vécu toute mon adolescence jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai terminé major de ma promo et ainsi j'ai eu l'immense privilège d'avoir la possibilité de faire mon stage à New York dans la boîte d'Edward Cullen pendant une année. Edward Cullen, un des plus grand styliste de notre génération. Le rêve, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais il y a encore quelques semaines. Il est arrogant, méchant et bougon, une vrai vipère, et il est surtout très antisocial. Cependant c'est un mec sexy pour son âge, 27 ans, mais son caractère gâche tout. Il est quand même insupportable.

Tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui depuis mon début de stage, c'est d'aller chercher ses cafés et son putain de ruban à mesurer, sinon je reste là à regarder ce qu'il fait. Ça ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée de m'inclure ou de m'expliquer ses projets. Heureusement, il y a Alice Brandon. Ce petit bout de femme est super. Elle me demande souvent de coudre des vêtements et elle a même été jusqu'à me demander de créer une robe pour un événement spécial. Ce que j'ai fait immédiatement et elle a adoré. Ce n'était malheureusement pas l'avis de ce cher Cullen.

Je me souviens encore du moment où je suis arrivée ici comme si c'était hier.

FLASH BACK

J'étais éveillée depuis 4h ce matin. Jacob était venu me rejoindre et Jazz avait dormi à la maison. Je fermai ma dernière valise quand, je sentis les lèvres de mon chéri dans mon cou.

- Bella, tu vas tellement me manqué. Pars pas.

- Jazz, je dois vraiment y aller c'est le stage de mes rêves. Tu sais comment j'ai travaillé dur pour pouvoir l'avoir.

En me retournant pour lui faire face, je vis tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux que j'éclatai en sanglot.

- Pleure pas Bells, aussitôt que j'ai mes papiers, je viens te rejoindre.

Je me calai dans ses bras et étouffai mes sanglots dans son torse.

- Je t'aime Jazz.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il de la plus merveilleuse façon, tout en m'embrassant tendrement.

Jazz, Rose ma soeur et Jacob devaient venir me rejoindre aussitôt qu'ils avaient reçu leurs papiers, ce qui pouvait prendre jusqu'à six mois.

On resta longtemps coller l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que mon meilleur ami débarque en coup de vent dans ma chambre.

- Allez les fillettes, on doit se mettre en route. Jazz tu sais que j'adore regarder ton joli popotin mais habille toi.

- Jacob ! Reluques-tu vraiment les fesses de mon chéri ?

- Bells ! Elles sont parfaites ! Comment ne pas regarder ?

- Je sais, en plus elles sont bien fermes, dis-je en les lui pinçant.

- Hey ! Pas touche à mes fesses.

Jacob, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. On avait essayé d'être en couple, mais il préférait beaucoup plus les fesses de Jazz que les miennes. Avec Rose et ces deux gars, nous étions un groupe solide. C'était tout simplement ma famille.

Tout ce passa rapidement, du moment de sortir à l'extérieur pour aller à la voiture, jusqu'à l'aéroport. Pendant tout ce temps, je gardai le silence dans les bras de mon chéri. Après des au revoir larmoyants et plutôt difficiles, j'embarquai dans l'avion. Le voyage fut plutôt court. Trois heures d'avion pour réaliser son rêve, ce n'est pas si mal.

Je débarquai de l'avion et allai rechercher mes bagages. J'attendis un bon moment et je réussis enfin à avoir ces stupides valises. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la sortie et , je cherchai des yeux l'assistante de M. Cullen, Tanya, une bombe blonde, à gros seins et très stupide. J'avais reçu toutes les infos avec sa photo, pour la reconnaître facilement.

Je la vis finalement, habillée très légèrement avec de grosses lunettes de soleil. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui demandai:

- Tanya Denali ?

Elle se retourna et me reluqua comme un morceau de viande avant de me dire:

- Bon dieu, Bella Swan, ton éducation de la mode est à refaire.

- Je viens de me taper trois heures de vol, donc je n'allais sûrement pas m'habiller super classe ! Fis-je outrée.

- Mouais, disons que je te surveille de près. Dès que tu arrives, tu me jettes ces torchons que tu portes.

Elle me fit un sourire sarcastique, se retourna et s'en alla sans même me jeter un regard ou me parler. Ça promettait !

Fin Du Flash Back

C'est comme cela qu'a commencé ma vie à New York. Avec la plantureuse et sans cervelle de Tanya Denali et une journée shopping pour refaire ma garde-robe. Ce qui, bien sûr, était inutile. Je suis fan de shopping et j'ai une garde-robe de créateur, mais je lui avais fait plaisir. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas rebroussé chemin quand j'en avais encore la chance ? J'aurais du me douter que l'assistance devait être à la hauteur du créateur. Déprimant.

- Putain, Isabella, mon ruban !

- Voilà !

Je suis à bout de nerfs, et en plus Jazz et les autres doivent arriver ce soir. J'espère juste ne pas terminer trop tard. Mais c'est sans compter sur mon adorable patron. Finalement je sors de l'immeuble à 23 heures, complètement épuisée. Les autres débarquaient sur New York vers 20 heures. Zut, j'ai manqué leur arrivée. Pourvu qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas. Une chance que j'avais donné mon double des clés à Jazz.

Je monte dans le premier métro, direction la maison, le calme. Travailler avec peste numéro un et peste numéro deux n'est pas de tout repos. Entre les : apporte moi ceci et fait cela et patati et patata. De quoi vous rendre dingue ! À la sortie de ma station, je cours jusqu'à mon appart et monte les escaliers, jusqu'au troisième, deux par deux. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et crie:

- Je suis là !

J'entends alors un Bells en choeur venir de la cuisine et je me mets à rire toute seule, tellement je suis contente de retrouver mes amis. Je vais les rejoindre, où une tasse de café fumante m'attends.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, dis-je en souriant franchement.

- Salut toi, me répondit Rose en venant me faire un gros câlin.

- Hey, ma beauté, t'arrives super tard dit donc !

- Ouais, Jake, le patron c'est un pauvre con. Lui répondis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Wouu, c'est l'amour fou entre vous deux, dit-il en riant pendant que je lui tire la langue puérilement.

Je sens ensuite des bras m'encercler par derrière, et l'odeur familière de Jazz remplit mes poumons.

- Hey, bébé. Tu vas bien ?

- Maintenant que tu es à mes côtés, ça ne peut que bien aller.

Lui faisant face, je dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et reste bien ancrée dans ses bras.

On s'installe tous autour de la table, et on discute pendant des heures de tout ce qui s'est passé dans nos vies. Jacob veut absolument rencontrer mon patron, étant certain qu'il aurait une chance avec lui. Grand bien lui fasse, s'il peut le décoincer un peu, ça me ferait des vacances.

Je décide d'aller me coucher vers les deux heures du matin et tout le monde en fait autant. On prend le chemin de nos chambres respectives en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je vais à la salle de bain me changer et mettre un débardeur avec un shorty, ma tenue pour la nuit. En ressortant, je vois Jazz déjà sous les couvertures.

- Tu as l'air crevée ma chérie.

- Complètement, je crois que je suis devenue championne en course à pied.

- C'est pas vraiment ce que tu croyais non ?

- Du tout. Une chance qu'il y ait cette autre créatrice, Alice. Elle est merveilleuse.

- J'espère qu'elle te redonne le goût de faire ce métier.

- Oui, surtout c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore là, sinon je serais déjà de retour à Montréal depuis un moment.

- Tu m'as manqué chérie, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Toi aussi. Tu n'as même pas idée. Maintenant je me sens complète.

Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse le bout du nez.

- Maintenant dors, je veux pas avoir sur la conscience ton renvoi parce que tu dors au boulot.

- Tais-toi ! Dis-je en riant. Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Il me donne un dernier baiser et je m'endors comme une masse tout en sachant que maintenant tout irait pour le mieux. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

…...

Voilà Le Prologue De Ma Nouvelle Aventure :)

Comme vous l'aurez compris on a encore droit à un Edward arrogant et une Bella qui ne donneras pas sa place cette fois xD Même Que Bella sera encore Plus Arrogante A Un Moment xD...

Je suis Contente D'être De Retour Et J'espère Que Vous Aimerez...

Vous Savez Ce qui Vous Reste À Faire La Petite Bulle Bleu...

Je Sais Pas Quand Seras Le Prochain Chapitre Car je Suis En Train D'écrire Sur xAHLSBlogx D'ailleurs Allez Faire un Tour !

Gros Robisou

CaROoThePrinCesS


	2. Chapitre 1: Never Too Late

Ô Mais qui S'est? Hey Oui C'est Moi! XD

Alors La je Dit Un Immense Merci A Toutes Celle( ceux?) Qui m'ont Mis En Alert Et En Favoris... Par Contre Pas Beaucoup De Review! N'oubliez Pas Que C'est Mon Seul Gagne Pain Pour Toute L'écriture Que je Fais...

_Vivibatta_ Je N'oublies Pas D'aller Faire Un Tour Sur La Fiction Dont tu M'as Parlé.

Un Coucou à Mes Volturi&Rob...

_Delph_ Ma Bêta Chérie que J'adore Et Qui Fais Un Boulot Du Tonnerre Et Moi Aussi J'adore travailler Avec Toi! 3

Elo! Que J'adore Tout Autant! Allez Voir Ses Fictions Les Liens Dans Mes Favoris!

Un Coucou a Prunelle Qui Est de Retour! Muhaha J'espère Que Tu Aimeras Ce Chapitre ! ;)

Un Merci Encore à Tout Le Monde De Me Lire! :)

On Se Retrouve En Bas!

…...

Chapitre 1

Never Too Late.: Hedley

POV Bella

Mon réveil sonna à 5h30 comme chaque matin, et ce fut difficile. Je me retournai pour voir jazz dormir comme un bien heureux. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, donc je fis le moins de bruit possible et avec beaucoup de difficulté je réussis à sortir du lit. Je me dirigeai vers ma penderie, pris une robe ras de cou m'arrivant à mi-cuisses, noire à paillettes, avec mes escarpins et des bas collants noirs également.

Je rejoignis ensuite la salle de bain, ouvris l'eau de la douche. Attendant que l'eau chauffe, je me déshabillai. J'entrai dans la cabine et fis couler l'eau sur mon corps fatigué. Je repensai à tous les sacrifices que j'avais du faire pour venir ici, et finalement, j'étais découragée de savoir que rien n'avançait. J'étais comme le chien chien obéissant de Cullen. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'être ainsi. Je suis plutôt de caractère bouillonnant et personne ne doit me dire comment me comporter ou quoi faire. Mais avec lui, je m'écrasais comme la gamine que j'étais. Il m'impressionnait autant que je pouvais le détester.

Ce fut perdue dans mes pensées que je terminais de me laver. Je sortis de la douche, et m'essuyai sommairement. Une serviette enroulée autour de mon corps, j'allai vers le comptoir, devant le miroir, et me maquillai légèrement, un peu de mascara et une ombre à paupière pèche. Je séchai ensuite mes cheveux et les laissai en boucle lâche dans mon dos. Je m'habillai et souris à mon reflet pour me donner du courage.

En sortant pour me rendre dans la cuisine je sentis l'odeur si délicieuse du café. Rosalie y était déjà à préparer le repas.

**- Salut toi, tu es debout tôt !**

**- J'arrivais pas à dormir plus longtemps. Je dois aller rencontrer M. King pour un emploi.**

**- Génia****l ! P****our qu'elle compagnie ?**

**- Les Névrosés, c'est une compagnie qui se spécialise dans les vêtements rock et punk.**

**- Wouah, je veux des vêtements de ce créateur,** dis-je en souriant.

**- Tu es la première sur ma liste. Ces vêtements ****t'iront**** à ravir.**

**- Merci Rose.**

**- De rien****. I****nstalle-toi, j'apporte le petit-déj.**

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et allai m'asseoir à la salle à manger. Je vis Jake arriver peu de temps après, il me fit un bisou sur la joue et s'assit à sa place.

**- Pass****é**** une bonne nuit ? **

**- Ouais, mais le réveil est brutal ce matin ma chérie.**

**- Qu'****est****-****ce**** que tu fais aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je vais aller chercher du travail et je te prends pour déjeuner vers 13 heures.**

**- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

**- On verr****a**** bien****. J****'ai plus d'un tour dans mon chapeau pour te sortir de la grotte du vilain monstre,** dit-il en essayant de garder tout son sérieux.

**- Ça te va même pas bien un chapeau,** m'esclaffais-je, **et de toute façon tu ne seras jamais assez fort contre le vilain monstre.**

Rosalie arriva au même moment avec une assiette remplie de pancakes et un thermos de café.

**- Hum, Rosie, ça ****a**** l'air succulent **

**- Merci Jake. Bells, est-ce que Jazz est réveillé ?**

**- Je ne crois pas****. T****u veux que j'****y ****aille?**

**- Non, j'y vais, c'est bon. De toute façon tu vas être en retard.**

Je regardai l'horloge et, effectivement, si je ne partais pas dans cinq minutes je serais en retard. Je mangeai donc rapidement et bus ma tasse de café. Jazz nous avait rejoint entre temps. Je me levai de table, filai à la cuisine chercher un gobelet à emporter, puis le remplis de ma substance préférée, le café. Je retournai voir les autres, les saluai tout en leur disant de passer une bonne journée.

**- Je viens te prendre pour déjeuner, n'oublies pas,** me rappela Jake.

**- Promis.**

Je m'approchai de mon chéri et l'embrassai à en perdre l'haleine.

**- Ce soir, c'est toi et moi. Je t'aime**

**- Moi aussi, et j'ai hâte d'y être.**

Je me dégageai de ses bras, pris mon portable, mon sac et mes clés et sortis de l'appart. J'arrivai cinq minutes plus tard à la station de métro. Ouais mon pauvre salaire ne me permettait pas encore l'achat d'une voiture. Je montai dans la première rame devant moi. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde le matin à cette heure. Je restai donc debout avec à coté de moi, un géant qui me sourit gentiment, ce que je lui rendis. Le métro s'arrêta brusquement et le géant me tomba carrément dessus.

**- ****Aïe**** !**

**- Oh merde, désolé. Est-ce que vous êtes bless****ée**** ?**

**- ****J****uste mon bras, mais je ne le crois pas casser,** répondis-je tandis qu'il me tendait la main pour me relever.

**- Je suis vraiment terriblement désolé. En plus j'ai sal****i**** votre robe et vos collants son****t**** déchir****és.**

**- Pas grave je me changerais au boulot, et vous pas de mal ****?**

Il partit dans un grand rire et me répondit:

**- Ma petite dame, je suis fait de béton. En passant je suis Emmett,** me dit-il, en me tendant la main que je serrai en retour.

**- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.**

**- Va pour Bella alors. Où vas-tu de si bon matin ?**

**- Vous passez déjà au tutoiement ? **Fis-je, semblant d'être outrée.

**- Oups, pardon****. J****e peux vous tutoyer ?**

**- Bien s****û****r,** dis-je en riant. Je me repris et répondis à sa question. **Je vais au boulot. J'ai un patron très exigeant, plutôt boudeur, donc je préfère arriver plus tôt.**

**- J'ai un frère comme ça. Il est super grognon, et antisociale. Il lui faudrait une fille dans ton genre pour le calmer.**

**- Désolé, je suis déjà engagée.**

**- J'aurais d****u**** m'en douter,** répliqua-t-il en riant. **Une si jolie jeune femme ne peu****t**** qu'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.**

Je ris de bon coeur avec lui tout le long du trajet, qui dura une heure environ. Puis vint enfin le moment de sortir de cette boite de conserve. Je saluai une dernière fois Emmett, échangeant nos numéros de téléphone. Ce serait sans doute un bon ami, pour moi, comme pour les autres.

Dès la sortie du métro, je marchai rapidement en direction du building où siégeait l'entreprise. J'y entrai prestement et montai directement dans l'ascenseur. Arrivée au seizième, je partis vite fait me changer d'une jupe taille haute avec un chemisier rouge et noir. En revenant des toilettes, au loin, je vis Angela, la secrétaire.

**- Bonjour Bella. Tu vas bien ? **

**- ****Bonjour ! ****Parfaitement bien, mon petit copain est arriv****é**** hier avec ma soeur et mon meilleur ami.**

**- Génia****l !**** Je t'avertis le boss est déjà la et il a pas l'air content.**

**- Rhooo ****super ! **** C'est si amusant le matin de se faire chier.****Oups! Pardon.**

Angela rit avec moi quand Cullen sortit de son bureau et me cria carrément de me bouger le cul. J'allai lui chercher son café et je le rejoignis dans la salle de réunion. Des dizaines de croquis étaient étalés sur les murs, les meubles et même par terre.

**- J'ai besoin de votre aide Miss Swan****. V****ous serez ****sûrement**** capable de me guider dans mes choix****.**

**- Bien s****û****r ! C'est pour votre collection que vous présenterez à Montréal ?** Celle pour laquelle j'espérais grandement être choisie pour l'accompagner.

**- Exactement, et je dois faire mon choix fina****l**** pour 15 heures. Il me faut quinze robes, douze ensembles, qui sont là,** me dit-il en pointant les croquis au mur. **Et une vingtaine de sous vêtements et maillots de bain.**

Je décidai donc de choisir les robes en premier. Il avait vraiment de magnifiques créations, dommage qu'il soit si con. J'en avait déjà choisi huit quand une Tanya essouflée entra dans le bureau, s'excusant de son retard. Elle me dévisagea et demanda à l'autre « **Q****u'****est****-****ce**** qu'elle fiche ici ****celle****-****là ****?** » Edward lui expliqua que je faisais des choix attendant son retour à elle. Quoi ? Non mais il voulait rire. Je fus alors mise à la porte de la salle en me faisait dire et je cite « **de toute façon tu n'as aucun goût**. » Merci Tanya pour le magnifique compliment, pensai-je. Je pris donc la direction de l'atelier de couture d'Alice. Avec elle, j'étais sûre d'être sur un pied d'égalité.

**- Salut Alice !**

**- Hey Bella ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas supposé faire les choix de croquis avec Edward ?**

**- Non, ****je ****me suis fait****e**** mettre à la porte par Denali et Edward lui ****a**** dit que je ne faisais que la remplacer, pendant que la miss était en retard. Il a un problème avec moi ou quoi ? **

**- Je ne comprends pas****. C****e matin il m'a spécifiquement dit que tu passais l'avant-midi avec lui et que je ne devais pas vous dérangez. Pas grave! Maintenant que tu es là, tu va me coudre ces vêtements,** ajouta-t-elle en me pointant une petite pile de vêtements.

**- D'accord c'est comme si c'était fait.**

Alice remit ses lunettes et nous attaquâmes ensemble la couture. Nous papotâmes un bon moment de tout et de rien. Je lui dis que ma famille était enfin arrivée et elle me répliqua qu'elle aimerait vraiment les rencontrer. On se fixa un rendez-vous pour vendredi avec toute la bande.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite, et Angela vint me voir à 13 heure tapante pour m'annoncer qu'un beau brun m'attendait. Je souris, dis au revoir à Alice qui me fit un clin d'oeil et sortis rejoindre Jacob. Mais avant je devais aller chercher mon sac dans le bureau de Cullen. Donc je cognai à sa porte et entendis un « **E****ntre****z** » colérique et étouffé. J'ouvris la porte pour voir Edward assis carrément par terre avec quelques croquis restant, sûrement les derniers choix.

**- Je suis seulement venu****e**** chercher mon sac****. J****e sors déjeuner.**

**- Attendez,** dit-il alors que je commençai à refermer la porte. **Pourriez-vous me dire quelle robe je dois choisir entre ces trois là.**

**- Désolé monsieur Cullen mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir. Demande****z**** à Mademoiselle Denali**. Dans ta petite gueule d'ange, pensais-je, avec un sourire satisfait. Je pouvais finalement lui tenir tête.

Je fermai la porte et soufflai, me dirigeant vers Jacob qui me prit dans ces bras.

**- Coucou ma beauté.**

Il embrassa mon front et, je le regardai en souriant. J'entendis la porte de Cullen claquer et je me retournai pour le voir fulminer. Oups !

**- Mademoiselle Swan, je ne vous a****i**** pas autoris****é**** à sortir.**

Il leva la tête de ses papiers et écarquilla les yeux. Il se stoppa et regarda Jacob avec des yeux noirs. Pff, Jake ne lui avait rien fait et déjà il le détestait. De toute façon excepté Denali aimait-il vraiment quelqu'un ? Il reprit contenance et me demanda qui était ce jeune homme et ce qu'il faisait ici.

**- Voici Jacob Black****.**** Jacob voici Edward Cullen. Il est ven****u**** me chercher pour déjeuner****.**

**- Bien, vous avez 45 minutes et pas une de plus. Et je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à votre retour.** Il nous lança un regard noir et s'en alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

**- Wow, beau spécimen. Mais il est absolument pas gay.**

**- Comment tu le sais ? **Demandais-je surprise qui sache cela en quelques minutes.

**- Seulement en le voyant te dévorer ****d****es yeux et ****à ****la jalousie quand il m'a vu.**

Je le regardai stupéfaite et partis dans une grand éclat de rire.

**- Jamais****. R****entre toi ça dans le crâne, jamais avec Cullen.**

-** Bien**

**- Bien. Nous y allons, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.**

**- Oui, allons-y. J'ai repér****é**** un petit resto sympa pas très loin.**

Tout le temps de notre marche on parla de ce qui c'était passé ce matin pour moi et, lui du job qu'il s'était trouvé, dans un bar gay près de l'appart. J'étais contente qu'il s'intègre si bien. Nous allâmes dans un petit resto de grillades. Je me pris un steak frites et Jacob les côtes levées avec des légumes à vapeur. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur et je lui parlai aussi de la soirée de vendredi avec Alice, il me promit d'en être. Le repas terminé, Jacob décida de payer l'addition malgré mes protestations. Puis il me raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. On se salua et je partis rejoindre mon cher patron. J'arrivai pile à l'heure devant la porte de mon bourreau. Je cognai et Cullen vint m'ouvrir. Il me fit entrer sans rien dire. Je craignais le pire.

**- Isabella, si je vous a****i**** convoqu****é**** c'est parce que, comme vous le savez, dans sept mois je pars pour Montréal et je vous veux dans mon équipe. Vous devrez crée****r**** deux robes pour Alice et vous. Et un costume pour moi.**

Je restai bouche bée devant son discours. De un, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait autant et deuxièmement, il voulait vraiment que je vienne avec lui. Et en plus je devais créer les tenues de gala. Je croyais plutôt qu'il m'aurait engueuler, ça lui ressemblait plus que ce qui venait de se passer.

**- Je.. tu.. vous.. Wow Merci ?** Cela sonnait plutôt comme une question.

**- Alors vous acceptez ?**

**- Oui, bien ****sûr**** !** Dis-je souriante.

**- Alors bienvenue sur l'équipe de Ed Hardy*.**

J'avais envie de sautiller, mais, à la place je lui tendis la main pou sceller notre «contrat», le remerciai encore une fois et partis rejoindre Alice.

**- Wow, tu as vu un fantôme ?**

**- Non, Cullen m'a demand****é**** de vous accompagner à Montréal. Tu te rends compte ?**

**- Quoi ? Mais c'est génia****l****,** me dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras. **J'étais certaine que Blondasse serait dans notre équipe. Tu pourras me montrer les boutiques en ville,** ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

**- Je sera****i**** ton guide avec plaisir.**

Elle me prit dans ses petits bras et nous nous sommes mises au travail pour le reste de l'après-midi.

En me dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, j'entendis Edward crier sur quelqu'un.

**- Bordel, mais tu déconnes ou quoi ? Trouve toi du boulot et fou****s**** moi la paix Emm. Maintenant dégage. DÉGAGE MERDE !**

La porte s'ouvrit et je fis semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

**- Hey Bella !**

**- Emmett ? Bonsoir.** Il s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.

**- Que fais-tu ici ****?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Je travail****le**** ici.**

**- Haha, donc ton ****p****atron chiant est le même que mon frère antisociale.**

**- Oh, mince. Désolé je ne savais vraiment pas. Vous êtes si différent tout les deux !** Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que ces deux-là soient frères.

**- Ne t'excuses donc pas. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi,** fit-il dans un grand rire.

L'ascenseur arriva finalement et je montai, Emmett à ma suite. Les portes se refermèrent mais une valise les empêcha. Edward se tenait devant nous. Il soupira et vint nous rejoindre dans l'espace confiné. Emmett continua à me parler quand Edward nous demanda:

**- Vous vous connaissez ?** Il avait un air surpris sur le visage.

**- Ouais,** répondis l'ours à mes cotés, **nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le métro ce matin.**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et commencèrent à reparler, bon, plutôt crier l'un sur l'autre. Je crois qu'Emmett voulait de l'argent et Cullen ne souhaitait pas lui en donner.

Tout d'un coup les lumières s'éteignirent et l'ascenseur arrêta sa course folle.

**- Merde !** M'exclamais-je. **C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

**- Une panne ma chérie.**

**- Haha ****t****rès ****d****rôle Emm ! J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, bordel de merde,** dis-je, tapant furieusement dans le mur à mes côtés.

**- Wow le chaton sort les griffes. Ton homme devra attendre. Vous mangerez que le dessert.**

Je frappai Emmett sur le bras, même si ne le ressentit pas. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt moi qui me fit mal.

**- Non mais... ****Aïe****. T'es un super-humain ou quoi ?**

**- Non que du muscle ma jolie,** répliqua-t-il en montrant ses biceps, que j'avoue très impressionnant.

**- Arrête du con !**

Il me sourit et continua finalement à harceler son frangin. Pendant une heure je n'entendis que des _**ste-plaît**_**, **_**je te rembourserais**_ et des_**va te faire voir**__**je suis pas une banque, trouve toi une vie. Il**__**s**__** en vende**__**nt**____**sûrement**__** sur Ebay**__._

**- Vos ****g****ueules,** criai-je hors de moi alors que les deux mecs se retournèrent et me regardèrent choqués. **Si j'entends un seul de vous deux rajouter quoi que ce soit je lui écrase le crâne contre le mur ! Compris ?** Ajoutais-je en les pointant un à un.

Leur regards étaient interloqués. Fallait pas jouer avec mes nerfs, surtout quand je suis en manque et coincée dans une petite pièce dans le noir.

**- Désolé,** marmonna Emmett.

Je décidai de m'asseoir par terre, et me massai les tempes.

**- Merci,** soufflais-je. Malgré moi les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'essayai de ravaler ses traîtresses, en vain. Emmett vint se mettre à mes cotés, il prit ma tête et la mit sur son épaule. Je me calai confortablement contre lui et m'endormis.

POV EDWARD

Un enfoiré. Voilà ce que j'étais. Quand j'avais vu Bella Swan avec ce mec, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je les empêche de se voir souvent. C'était pourquoi, je lui avais proposé la dernière place pour la collection d'automne.

La première fois que j'avais vu cette femme, je me rappelle mettre dit qu'elle était un envoyé de Satan. Gentille, belle, non plutôt sexy, intelligente, la liste était longue. Tout le monde dans la boîte adorait cette fille au yeux marrons. Donc j'étais devenu méprisable et amer avec elle lui faisant faire les tâches de Tanya. J'utilisais d'ailleurs cette dernière pour m'éloigner de Bella en lui donnant le travail de l'autre. Je la voulais tellement, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas. Elle était plus jeune et je ne crois pas que je l'attirais. Elle était pourtant si parfaite. Ses créations étaient exceptionnelles. Mais encore une fois, en bon enfoiré que j'étais, j'avais décidé d'ignorer tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Nous étions enfermés dans ce putain d'ascenseur depuis maintenant un bon moment. Bella dormait toujours sur l'épaule de mon frère. D'ailleurs, je l'enviais. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Finalement je ne savais pas grand chose de personne. Quand je ne travaillais pas, je restais cloîtrer chez moi à boire tout mon soûl.

**- Où l'as-tu rencontr****é**** ?** Même ma voix me semblait colérique.

**- Dans le métro ce matin, je lui ****suis**** tombé dessus à un arrêt****. E****t voilà on s'est parl****é**** tout le trajet. Serais-tu jaloux Eddy ?** Il me regarda dans les yeux. Malgré la noirceur je pouvais sentir son sourire moqueur.

**- Du tout, je n'aime pas ce genre de fille..**

**- Dis plutôt que tu préfère****s**** les salopes dans le genre de Tanya ! Bella****,**** elle est... spéciale.**

**- Tu l'aimes bien non ?** J'étais jaloux. Putain ! J'étais certain qu'il tirerait son coup et basta !

-** Oui, mais plutôt comme une petite soeur****. D****ès que je l'ai vu avec son petit sourire enfantin, je savais qu'elle ne serai****t**** pas une fille de plus dans mon lit. D'ailleurs je vais ****sûrement**** rencontrer ses amis et son copain bientôt. Et j'ai surtout envie de la protéger contre les méchants loups. Ou plutôt les méchants patrons.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien entend****u****. Cette fille doit se lever tou****s**** les matins à 5h30 pour arriver en avance au bureau pour satisfaire les caprices de son patron, qui d'ailleurs, ****a**** une assistante qui est payée pour faire tout cela.**

**- Mêle toi dont de tes affaires Emm. Tu ne la connai****s**** que depuis quoi, quelques heures, viens pas me faire la moral.**

**- ****T****u connais quoi d'elle ?** Me demanda-t-il défiant.

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Franchement je ne savais rien sur elle, seulement ce que je connaissais de son curriculum vitae, tout comme ses courbes sensuelles. _Pente dangereuse_ me souffla ma conscience.

**- Hum.. en fai****t****...euh... rien d'accord j'en sais rien !** Hurlai-je.

**- D'accord, alors. Elle adore les bouquins, mais surtout les bandes dessin****ées****, ses ****préférés son****t**** les nombrils. Sa couleur préféré ****est ****le orange****. E****lle a une soeur****,**** un copain et un meilleur ami qui ont tous quitt****é**** Montréal pour venir avec elle, dans ce qu'elle espérait être le rêve d'une vie, qui c'est bien vite transform****é**** en cauchemar.** Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais il continua. **Son je****u**** vidéo préféré c'est NFL 2009. ****E****lle est fan de hockey et de football américain. Tu veux vraiment que je continues sur cette voie ? De plus tu ne mérites même pas de savoir tout ça.**

**- Non, ça va. Bien tu la connais mieux que moi, mais qui te dit, que je veux la connaître ? **_Mensonge. _Maintenant j'en savais beaucoup plus sur elle, merci Emmett.

**- Bien s****ûr****, tant que Tanya t'asticote le manche t'as pas besoin de connaître d'autres gens. Sor****s**** un peu de chez toi et di****s**** toi que certains souffre****nt**** et on****t**** besoin de support. C'est pas en la dénigrant et en lui faisant faire tes merdes qu'elle pourra avancer et se faire connaître du public.**

**- Dis celui qui peu****t**** même pas avoir un boulot à trente ans. **

**- Ed, putain, c'est mon choix. Quand je suis reven****u**** d'Irak****,**** j'ai fait le choix de me prendre deux années pour me remettre doucement dans la vrai vie. Tu sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas****. T****u ne sais surtout pas tout ce que j'ai endur****é****. Ce n'est pas un beau petit monde rose bonbon,** me souffla-t-il la tête basse.

Je me sentis affreusement mal. Mon frère avait donné sa vie à l'Armée américaine et chaque fois je revenais sur le sujet. _Enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie c'est tout ce que tu sais bien faire._

**- Désolé Emm. Je suis juste à bout de nerf, il y a ce défilé et..et..b.. et je déconne sérieux. **J'avais bien failli dire qu'il y avait Bella. Je devais faire bien attention à ne rien dévoiler. **Je vais te donner l'argent dont tu as besoin.** _Le meilleur moyen pour te faire pardonner_.

**- Merci mon frère,** me répondit-il en me tapant l'épaule. **T'es pas méchant mais parfois tu crains sérieusement.**

Je somnolai depuis un moment quand Emmett me dit:

**- Papa et Esmée aimeraient bien que tu te joignes à nous pour le dîner de ****s****amedi.**

**- Je peux p..**

**- Ne dit surtout pas ce que je sais que tu vas dire ! Tu viens un point c'est tout. Sais-tu comment ils s'inquiètent pour toi ?**

**- Depuis la mort de maman, papa se fou****t**** pas mal de ****c****e que je ressens et c'est la même chose de mon coté. J'aime pas Esmée de toute façon,** grognai-je.

**- Tu lui a****s**** jamais parlé****,**** sale crétin,** me dit-il, me mettant une claque derrière la tête.

**- ****A****ï****e ****! ****Ç****a va pas bien dans ton cerveau ? Vous pouvez pas m'obliger à faire ce que j'ai pas envie.**

Il me regarda de ses yeux menaçants. La fureur suintait de son corps.

**- Si Bella ne serait pas dans mes bras, là tout de suite, je t'en foutrais une et je t'enverrais mangé les pissenlits. Je me demande vraiment si t'as vingt-sept ou sept ans.**

Je ne rajoutai rien. De toute façon encore une fois, il avait raison, et malheureusement je n'étais pas prêt à changer.

…**...**

**Alors C'était Bien!**

**Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire? Une chtite Review qui me ferais vraiment plaisir!**

**La Tite Bulle Tout En Bas! Même Si C'est Pour Me Dire _«Ma Vieille T'es Trop Conne De Croire au Prince Charmant_» … Mouaiis … je Sais xD**

**On se retrouve bientôt sur California Here We come Et je Vous Avertie Que Je Changerais le Nom de La fiction Elle Passera Donc À INTENTIONS CRUELS... allez faire un tour si ce n'est pas déjà fait! Et Aussi allez Faire un Détour Sur DCE-District XALHSBlogX On Est De retour En Forme Et Avec Pleins De Rebondissement!**

**Pub-Minute de fictions que j'aime bien!**

**1°J'appartiens à Edward Désormais **

**Virginie067**

**2°The Last Song**

**Misslili33**

**3°Père Malgré Lui**

**Bichou85**

**Et comme Toujours Les fictions De Mes chouchou Lunaland Robstenland Lisaa's...**

**Pub-Minute De films**

**Je suis allez voir Step Up 3D, Pour vous je crois que c'est sexy dance Vraiment trop trop bien et le mec oufff...**

**Sinon je suis allé voir Vampire Suck Ou Mords-Moi sans hésitation. Vraiment hilarant c'est un gros condensé de connerie sur Twilight qui dure 1h30 gros maximum. Oui Je suis Fan Mais Pas Au Point D'en être Outrée... même que j'ai jamais rit autant sur un film ...**

**Le Compte y est je crois bien!**

**Bonne Semaine!**

**Robisou Baveux!**

**CAROoThePrinCeSs 3**


	3. Chapitre 2: Relax Take it Easy

Bonjour Bonsoir...!

Me Revoilou en pleine forme... bon pas du tout mais c'est pas grave xD

L'automne pointe le bout de son nez, l'hiver me déprime le froid me fait ch*** _bon on a compris je crois*_ **pichnette sur la tête à CaROo***

Pas de Review Anonyme pour le moment ! Merci pour toutes vos Reviews vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir ! :D J'ai moins l'impression de faire du surplace quand j'ai vos avis et commentaires..

J'ai vraiment pleins pleins de lectrices et à vous qui passez merci de lire ce que j'écris!

Un coucou à mes Volturi&Rob chériees! Delph qui est ma super Bêta et une fille qui est comme un Maltesers on peut que fondre devant elle! Et Elo qui est une super auteur une super personne et une super tout xD

Un coucou spéciale à ma Prunelle! :) je t'adore et euhhh je t'avertis! En espérant que tu comprennes !

J'ai fait un Lemon c'est mon deuxième que j'écris en tout donc il est petit, pas super détaillé mais bon je peux seulement m'améliorer... C'est Pas Mon Meilleur Chapitre * Se gratte La tête Pensivement* Mais Bon C'est mieux que L'idée initiale! ….

Bonne lecture j'arrête avec mon babillage !

Ps: photo Des tenues Sur Mon Sky... Lien Sur Mon Profil!

On se retrouve en bas !

…...

Chapitre 2

Relax (take it Easy.: Mika)

POV BELLA

Je sentis quelque chose me secouer, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. La lumière d'urgence rouge éclairait les deux hommes à mes côtés qui me fixaient. Je rougis sous cette attention et leur demandai:

**- Il est quel heure ?**

**- ****Deux**** heures du matin.**

**- Quoi ?** Hurlai-je. E**t on est encore coinc****é**** ici !**

**- Exactement chaton, et j'ai pas encore réussi à avoir les secours.**

**- Donc, on est coinc****é**** ici, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un remarque que l'ascenseur est en panne ?**

**- C'est ça. **

**- Et personne n'est au courant ?**

**- Exact encore !** S'esclaffa Emm.

**- Et merde ! Bon alors je vais me recoucher,** dis-je en baillant fortement. Je posai ma tête sur la cuisse d'Emmett et me rendormis rapidement pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux.

La deuxième fois que j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut quand l'ascenseur se remit en marche. J'enlevai ma tête des genoux d'Emmett et me levai en époussetant ma jupe.

**- Bon matin !**

**- Bon matin à vous deux. Avez-vous seulement dorm****i**** ?**

**- Ouais, deux heures enviro****n****.**

**- Il est quelle heure maintenant ?**

**- ****Cinq h****eures****.**

**- Merde. M. Cullen ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- Je vais chez moi me changer et je reviens au pas de cours****e**** d'accord ? **(N/B: ça c'est de l'employée modèle.. N/C: Faut dire qu'avec un Boss Comme Ça!)

Je vis Emmett le regarder avec des yeux noirs tandis que Cullen se faisait tout petit dans un coin.

**- Hum... Prenez votre journée, vous le méritez bien.**

**- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Merci****,** dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Et là, ce fut comme un électrochoc qui traversa mon corps de la tête aux pieds. Je le regardai les yeux exorbités, tout comme lui, et me reculai de lui prestement tant son toucher m'avait brûlé.

**- C'est mon plaisir,** répondit-il alors que les portes s'ouvraient. **Bonne journée !**

**- Wow,** soufflais-je. **Grand revirement de situation.**

**- Disons qu'on ****a**** bien discut****é****.**

**- Emmett ! T'es-tu chican****é**** avec ton frère pour moi ?**

**- Non,** fit-il comme un enfant pris en faute. J**e lui ai seulement conseill****é**** d'arrêter de se regarder le nombril et de voir que d'autres ****personnes ****vivent autour de lui. Sur ce demoiselle****,**** bonne journée,** rajouta-t-il en me faisant une révérence.

J'éclatai de rire avant de lui claquer un bisou sonore sur la joue et de m'en aller chez moi. J'arrivai à l'appart, il était près de 6 heures du matin. Je débarrai la serrure et entrai, enlevant mes souliers. J'entendais du bruit venant de la cuisine, ça devait être Rose. Je marchai dans cette direction en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je vis Rose de dos et je chuchotai assez fort:

**- Coucou Rose !**

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi la main sur le coeur.

**- Nah mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu m'a fai****t**** peur ! Et puis tu étais o****ù**** bon dieu !**

**- Prise dans un ascenseur avec mon patron et son frère. J'avais aucun moyen pour communiquer avec vous, désolé****e****,** fis-je en abaissant la tête.

**- ****W****ouahh, deux mecs, frères en plus, t'as pass****é**** du bon temps au moins ? **(N/B: Elle perd pas le nord elle...)

**- Rose arrête, en plus j'ai dorm****i**** tout du long après les avoir engueul****é****.**

**- ****He****in ****h****ein ! Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils s'engueulaient comme des malades****. J****e leur a****i**** dit de se taire****, sinon**** j'écrasais la tête dans le mur au prochain qui disait un mot.**

**- Tigresse****.**** Grrr !**

**- Arrête ! Le principal c'est que j'ai congé aujourd'hui. Que fait-on ?**

**- Shopping ? On pourrait acheter de quoi refaire l'appart maintenant qu'on est tous là.**

**- Euh, je sais pas trop****. Là**** pour le moment j'aimerais bien dormir,** répondis-je en baillant fortement.

**- Allez va ! On verra plus tard. Fai****s**** de beaux rêves.**

**- Merci.**

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur le lit. Jasper se tourna vers moi et se colla contre mon dos. Je m'endormis dans la minute.

POV EDWARD

Rester enfermé toute une nuit dans un petit espace confiné avec mon frangin et sa «copine» m'avait royalement énervé. J'avais à contre coeur donné une journée de congé à Isabella, tout ça à cause d'Emmett et de son coeur en or... Bref, j'étais en colère, fatigué et je puais _sa_ fragrance. J'arrivai à l'appart et allai prendre une douche. Je la pris rapidement et me dirigeai rapidement vers mon lit, pour enfin me coucher.

Je dormis jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne. Je regardai l'identité de mon interlocuteur Tanya. Merde !

**- Edward Cullen, j'écoute.**

**- Eddy ! Mais bon sang, où es-tu ?**

**- Tanya, premièrement, c'est Edward et deuxièmement, que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelle****s**** maintenant ?**

**- Isabella Swan n'est pas rentrée ce matin ! J'****esp****è****re**** que vous ferez quelque chose pour ça. **(N/B: Quelle Salo**, celle-là ! C'est elle que notre cher Eddy devrait virer à coup de pompe dans le derrière...N/C: xD Aaah Tanya! On Peut Que L'aimer Sous Son Air angélique... Pouhaha!)

Bon sang une vrai vipère celle-là. De quoi se mêlait-elle ?

**- Je suis au courant, je lui a****i**** donn****é**** sa journée. D'autres questions ?** Répliquai-je d'un ton sec.

**- Hum... ****N****on... ****D****ésolé****e****.**

Elle raccrocha et, maintenant c'était certain, je ne pourrais plus dormir. Je regardai l'heure. Dix heure trente. Je soufflai, exaspéré. Allons créer alors. J'avais en tête quelques idées. Je voulais faire une collection de robes de mariées. Je me mis au boulot avec ma tasse de café noir et de la musique en sourdine. J'avais en tête Bella dans une de ces robes, quelque chose d'original mais sophistiqué. Tout comme cette fille. Elle était très féminine, mais jurait comme un camionneur. C'était ce qui faisait tout son charme.

Je dessinai sans relâche, pour en arriver à un résultat plutôt épatant. Une robe bustier, avec le buste seulement fait de dentelle noire, à la taille un tissu fripé et recouvert de dentelle pour faire une ceinture ensuite la jupe en forme d'étages de crinolines et de satin blanc pour créer un effet gris en combinant la crinoline et le tissu. Sur le coté près de la hanche, j'avais ramené le tissu noir afin de créer une ouverture. Pour les accessoires, j'avais opté pour un collier ras du cou avec de la dentelle et des gants sans doigt en dentelle également. J'avais fait des croquis pendant toute l'après-midi mais, le résultat était spectaculaire. Si seulement je l'avais vraiment dessiné pour elle.

_Elle se mariera c'est certain mais, pas avec un mec comme toi, peut-être ce Jacob ?_

Non ! Hors de question, cette robe ne sera même pas créée.

_Pourquoi l'avoir dessin__é__ alors ? _

Pour m'amuser voilà. Maintenant on se tait.

Se parler à soi-même était d'un ridicule. J'étais ridicule. Je me tapai la tête sur le bord de la table quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer.

**- Salut mec !**

**- Emm,** répondis-je simplement en lui faisant un signe de tête.

**- Alors, à quoi ****s****'est occupé notre altesse aujourd'hui ?** Dit-il moqueur en s'emparant de mon dessin.

Il regarda l'esquisse et me regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Mince, pensai-je.

**- Tu sais que cette robe est fabuleuse ! Et tu sais à qui elle irai****t**** divinement bien ?**

**- Non, di****s**** moi puisque TOI tu le sais si bien et redonne moi ça, **dis-je tout en reprenant mon bien.

**- À une certaine stagiaire peut-être ou non pas du tout, plutôt l'assistan****t****e c'est ****plus ****dans tes cordes... une pouf****.**

**- T'es vraiment un pauvre con.**

**- Blah blah blah Ed, un jour tu sauras que j'avais raison et ce jour là tu t'en mordras les doigts.**

**- Jamais Emmett, t'auras jamais raison.**

**- Faut jamais dire jamais du con ! **

Il partit dans la cuisine et j'entendis le bruit de la porte de frigo. Je pensai donc à aller manger dans un petit resto pour calmer l'ambiance. J'allai m'habiller d'un jeans délavé et d'une chemise noire. Je proposai à mon frangin de venir, ce qu'il accepta de suite. Jamais il ne refusait un bon repas. Quand nous fûmes près, on prit ma voiture et je démarrai dans le silence confortable de l'habitacle.

POV BELLA

Headlines (Friendship never end.: Spice Girls)

Je me réveillai par la sensation de baisers sur le corps. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, et vis Jasper carrément à poil au dessus de moi, me montrant son évident désir pour moi. Je me mordis la lèvre fortement pour m'empêcher de gémir. (N/B: Prunelle, la suite n'est pas pour toi LOL !N/C: xD Non Saute ce passage Si Tu Ne Veux Pas Faire une Crise!)

**- Mon ange, nous sommes seuls et je compte bien ****en ****profiter.**

**- Jazz j'ai très envie de toi,** chuchotai-je. **Pr**e**nds-moi.**

Il vint m'embrasser avec passion, et je caressai son corps brûlant en gémissant quand sa virilité se frotta contre moi. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Il déboutonna ma chemise et laissa ses lèvres traîner sur mon corps plus dénudé à chaque seconde. Il me l'enleva brusquement et vint directement caresser mes seins à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Je gémis comme une dingue, quand après m'avoir ôté mon sous-vêtement, il continua son exploration sur ma poitrine, mais cette fois-ci, à même la peau. Je me consumais littéralement, tellement le manque de lui m'avait marqué. Il me fit lever mon bassin et fit descendre ma jupe tranquillement, laissant encore une fois une traînée de baisers plus brûlants et qui m'enivrait totalement. Il entreprit ensuite de faire glisser mon dernier vêtement le long de mes jambes avec une lenteur non feinte. Il me recoucha par la suite et vint se replacer sur moi. Mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens, et je fondis sur sa bouche.

**- Jazz, S'il te plaît... maintenant... je ne peux plus attendre,** dis-je le souffle court tellement mon envie de lui me coupait la respiration.

**- À vos ordres ma belle.**

Et sans plus de cérémonie il m'emplit complètement. Je lâchai un long gémissement rauque. Jazz s'enfonça en moi dans un rythme doux et tendre mais j'avais besoin de beaucoup plus.

**- Plus... oh merde... plus fort.**

Il accéléra la cadence et s'enfonça brutalement en moi, ce qui me provoqua des gémissements encore plus sonore. Une chance que nous étions seuls parce qu'en ce moment la ville entière devait m'entendre. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, lui griffant le dos au passage. Je sentais la boule de plaisir qui se construisait dans mon bas-ventre et j'en voulais toujours plus.

**- Jazz,** miaulai-je, **plus vite.**

**- Bells je vais pas tenir encore longtemps,** dit-il entre chaque poussée, **viens avec moi bébé, maintenant !**

Son ton autoritaire m'envoya une décharge dans le corps et je criai son prénom en atteignant le septième ciel. Il vint tout de suite après criant le mien.

Il roula sur le dos, m'emportant dans ses bras. Je me retrouvai au dessus de lui, la tête sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement.

**- Wow, maintenant je suis complète et heureuse,** révélai-je en l'embrassant chastement.

**- Moi aussi Bells, je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime M. Jasper Hale.**

On resta dans cette position un moment, aucun de nous ne voulant quitter cet état de plénitude. Finalement, je sombrai encore dans l'inconscience des rêves. Ce fut mon portable qui s'acharnait à sonner sur ma table de chevet, qui me réveilla. Encore endormie, je décrochai sans regarder le nom de l'appelant.

**- Helloo !**

**- Coucou Bells, est-ce que le repas est prêt ?**

**- Oups, non j'ai dorm****i**** toute la journée,** répondis-je en rougissant en pensant à mon après-midi.

**- Pas grave, c'est justement ****pour ça que ****je t'appelle**, répliqua mon amie au bout de la ligne. **On mange en ville ce soir, on a quelque chose à fêter.**

**- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ?**

**- Ah ! C'est une surprise ! On se voi****t**** tout à l'heure.**

**- D'acc...**

Elle avait déjà raccrochée. Sacré Rosalie ! J'imaginais qu'elle avait eu l'emploi où elle avait postulé. Je cherchai Jazz dans l'appart,mais ne le trouvai nulle part. En revenant dans la cuisine je vis un mot sur le frigo.

_Part__i c__ourir dans le parc_

_je reviens bientôt_

_Je t'aime_

_Jazz xxx_

Ne sachant quoi faire, je décidai d'aller prendre ma douche et de me préparer pour ce soir. Je choisis une petite robe chemise à carreaux rouge et noir, des collants et des bottines noires. Je mis mon manteau de cuir sur mon lit et allai à la salle de bain. Je ne pris pas longtemps dans la douche et sortis emmitouflée dans ma serviette. Je me maquillai, me faisant des yeux charbonneux et rajoutai une touche de gloss. J'enfilai mes vêtements et me coiffai par la suite. Je décidai de défriser mes cheveux et de faire une queue de cheval haute. Je sortis de la salle de bain une fois satisfaite de mon look. Quand j'arrivai au salon, Rose y était avec Jacob, tous deux déjà prêts.

**- Bonsoir !** Les saluai-je, en allant leur faire la bise. **Vous êtes déjà prêts ?**

**- Hello. On est allé dans une institution de beauté,** me répondit Jacob. **Bon soyons franc c'est plutôt Rose qui m'y a ****traîné****.**

**- Hey**** !**** Même pas vrai****,**** tu draguais le coiffeur, alors on dit merci Rose.**

**- J'ai même eu droit à son numéro****,**** tu te rends compte,** s'exclama Jacob avec un sourire banane sur le visage tout en tapant des mains.

**- Génia****l ! Q****ui sai****t, c****e sera ****sûrement**** chaud bouillant tou****s**** les deux.**

**- Oui ! Il est si sexy, pas vrai Rose ?**

**- Mouais. Bella****, au fait, s****amedi tu es à moi. On se fait du shopping et on va à l'institut refaire ta coupe et ta couleur. Franchement pour une fille dans la mode...**

**- Rose ne rajoute pas un mot !** Fis-je menaçante. M**es cheveux tu le sais c'est mon bien le plus précieux.**

**- C'est pas moi****,**** ton chéri le plus précieux ?**

**- Nah, c'est mes cheveux et Rosalie Swan tu n'y toucheras pas. **(N/B: Ah bah sympa la copine ! xD)

**- Hey Jazzz...!**

**- Jake, ****t****ais-toi ! **Crachions-nous Rose et moi.

**- ****He****in ****h****ein, la tigresse le retour. Tu m'as manqu****é**** toi.**

**- Rho ! Fermez-là ! Bon on peu****t**** y aller maintenant que tout le monde est prê****t ****?**

**- C'est un grand oui !** S'exclama en riant mon idiot de meilleur ami.

Je pris la main de Jazz et entrelaçai nos doigts. Il me sourit et je l'embrassai en retour. Nous avions décidé de prendre la voiture de Rose (elle l'avait achetée aussitôt arrivée au pays). C'était un Hummer H2 noir, très luxueux, avec les bancs en cuir blanc et spacieux. Rosalie prit le volant et nous roulâmes pendant un bon moment, alors qu'on discutait des projets de chacun. Jazz avait trouvé un boulot, dans une société de ventes, comme comptable. Jacob travaillait au Vogue et Rosalie ne pipa mot sur le sujet, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude de fermer sa grande bouche.

**- Alors Rose rien de spécia****l**** à dire sur le sujet ?** Fis-je moqueuse.

- **Nah** !

**- Rho t'es même pas drôle**. Je lui tirai la langue et mis ma tête sur l'épaule de Jazz.

Il me regarda de ses yeux bleus si magnifiques et il me sourit tendrement.

**- C'est pas que l'on est arriv****é**** mes princesses mais, on est arriv****é,** dit Jacob, hilare de sa pseudo-blague.

**- C'est bon on ****vient****,** soufflai-je, dépitée face à lui.

Je sortis du véhicule et regardai l'enseigne.

**- Wouah ! Y a pas un resto plus cher dans le coin, non parce que Rose vraiment pff...**

**- Va te faire foutre Swan.**

**- Idem Swan,** rétorquai-je en riant.

J'aimais bien enquiquiner ma sœurette adorée. Les mecs se marrait bien pendant ce temps-là dans leur coin comme deux gonzesses. Je souris victorieusement à ma soeur, pris la main de mon chéri et menai le groupe jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. De là Rose parla avec l'hôtesse qui nous mena à une table un peu reculée près de grandes fenêtres.

Je pris place à coté de Jazz, Rose me faisant face et Jake en face de mon chéri. On babillait comme des gosses sur tout et surtout sur rien. Jazz se tenait collé à moi, et sa main sur ma cuisse faisait de petits cercles tendres. Je frissonnai à son contact comme au premier jour de notre rencontre. Je lui souris et l'embrassai, quand un serveur déposa un verre devant moi.

**- Excuse****z-****moi M.****,**** je n'ai pas command****é**** ça.**

Il se retourna et me pointa une table au loin. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la dite table.

**- Pay****é**** par le grand brun.**

**- ****Oh**** merci alors.**

Il s'inclina légèrement et s'en alla. Je fis signe à Emmett de venir nous voir. Il arriva avec son grand sourire d'enfant. (N/B: C'est d'Emmett qu'on parle là, faut pas s'attendre à autre chose...) Je me levai et lui fis la bise.

**- Emmett je suis contente de te voir. Laisse moi te présenter.**

**- Tout le monde je vous présente Emmett, celui qui était coincé avec moi dans l'ascenseur. Emmett je te présente Rose ma soeur.**

Il salua Rose en prenant sa main et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de celle-ci. Je rigolai quand je vis l'expression de Rose. (N/B: Coup de foudre à l'horizon ?N/C: Bah.. qui Lira Verra)

**- Jacob mon meilleur ami et Jasper mon copain.**

Ils se donnèrent tous une poignée de main virile même si Jake s'était avancé pour faire la bise avant de se rétracter. Je me marrai intérieurement. J'imaginais mal Emmett embrasser un autre homme.

**- Bah dis-donc Bell's tu nous en cache encore beaucoup comme ça,** s'exclama alors Jake. (N/B/ Bien dans la finesse celui-là ! LOLN/C: J'adore Jake comme Ça!)

Emmett fit de gros yeux et se décolla de lui. On éclata tous de rire en voyant leur mine, renfrognée pour l'un et un peu de dégoût pour l'autre.

**- Tu veux te joindre à nous Emmett ?**

**- Non, je suis avec quelqu'un. ..Avec mon frangin ****en fait.****.. ****D****onc on se ****fera ça un autre jour****d'accord?**

**- Oui d'accord, oh et merci pour le verre.**

**- ****Y a pas de quoi. On se voit bientôt.**

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, salua tout le monde et retourna vers sa table où je rencontrai une paire d'yeux verts scrutateurs. Je me rassis à ma place et évitai de me retourner. Car oui, je sentais son regard brûlant sur mon dos. Je reportai mon attention sur notre groupe, quand Rose se leva d'un bond, le sourire aux lèvres et alla rejoindre un homme grand aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et avec une petite barbe (* Clin d'oeil aux filles du fo !*) qui lui donnait l'air d'un homme important et arrogant. Mentalement ça me fit penser à une certaine personne et je priai pour ne pas en avoir un autre comme lui dans mon entourage. Les gars se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

**- Attention mesdames et messieurs je vous présente Royce King mon nouveau patron !** Elle termina sa phrase un octave plus haut sur le coup de l'excitation. Je me levai et enlaçai ma soeur.

**- Je suis si fière de toi Rose. Papa et maman aurai****ent**** été tout aussi f****iers**** et Charlie l'es****t**** déjà à l'heure qu'il est**. J'avais les yeux embués, le reflet même de ceux de Rose.

Rose et moi avions été adoptées très jeunes parce que nos parents ne pouvaient assumer les frais de deux enfants de bas âges. Dans ma boîte secrète, j'avais une lettre d'eux qui nous disait combien ils nous aimaient et que plus tard si nous le voulions nous pourrions les rencontrer. Pour le moment nous n'étions pas prêtes et surtout nous avions Charlie qui nous aimait plus que tout au monde et que l'on aimait comme notre propre père. De ce que je savais Charlie était un vieil ami de mes parents, mais jamais nous en parlions à la maison.

Je lâchai ma prise sur Rose et saluai Royce. Il était plutôt pas mal physiquement et il avait l'air très sympathique finalement. On prit de nouveau place et nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Le temps passa très vite et ce fut le moment de partir.

Une fois revenue à l'appart et après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde, je ne voulais qu'une chose aller directement me coucher. Avant de rejoindre ma chambre, encore une fois, je pris ma soeur dans mes bras lui disant combien je l'aimais et que j'étais fière d'elle. Épuisée par ma dernière nuit et par cette journée, je me couchai et m'endormis rapidement bercée par mes songes.

POV JAZZ

Bella ! Cette femme si douce, si belle et parfaite, me rendait dingue. J'avais toujours envie d'elle et j'avais décidé que bientôt je ferais ma grande demande. Elle était mienne et ce soir j'avais bien vu comment les mecs la regardaient, surtout le frangin d'Emmett. Mais lui c'était autre chose, une espèce d'attraction malsaine selon moi. Il l'a regardait comme... pas d'une bonne manière. Et c'était ce qui m'avait décidé à la demander en mariage. J'avais repéré la bague. Ne restait plus qu'à en parler avec Rosalie et avec Charlie. J'étais certain qu'il ne refuserait jamais, il nous aimait tous comme ses propres enfants. Dans son petit village (*Clin d'oeil à moi*Vous Verrez Plus Tard) où nous avons grandi, il était le directeur de la petite école primaire et les enfants il les adorait. D'ailleurs, ils lui rendaient bien.

Je passai le reste de la soirée à parler avec les deux gamins, devant la télé. On regardait un épisode de Bones et ces deux là se chamaillaient pour savoir qui avait raison sur le meurtrier. Je trouvais bien drôle de les voir faire. Finalement ce fut Jacob qui eut raison. Il se leva faisant la danse de la victoire silencieuse et Rose fulminait. Elle était à deux doigts de crier. Elle avait les joues rouges, les yeux exorbités et sa respiration était haletante.

**- Je t'ai eu Barbie! Tu me dois vingt dollars. **

**- N'y pense même pas tu n'auras pas un sous de ma part.**

**- Rho allez Rose ! C'est toi qui est mauvaise perdante.**

Oh la boulette, si il y avait un mot qu'il fallait éviter avec elle c'était bien _mauvaise perdante_. Elle frappa Jake sur le bras et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

**- ****C****'était vraiment utile Jake de la ramener ?** Demandai-je alors qu'il se calmait, mais avait toujours un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

**- ****Oh**** que oui ! J'ai déjà vu cet épisode,** s'égosilla-t-il, **et juste de la fâcher c'est jouissif. Bon je vais dans mon pieu bonne nuit ptit mec.**

**- Bonne nuit Jake.**

Je soufflai, exaspéré. Vraiment incorrigible celui-là ! Depuis toujours il s'amusait à faire enrager les demoiselles Swan. Il avait déjà reçu quelques claques de la part de celles-ci mais pourtant, il continuait toujours à les charrier. Mais bon j'imagine que c'était pour ça que nous l'aimions autant. Je pris une douche rapide et bus un thé pour me calmer, avant d'aller dormir.

Puis, je me couchai, tout en me collant sur ma belle qui était déjà au pays des songes. C'était le moment de la journée que je préférais, la regarder dormir si paisible et sans tracas, avec sa petite moue enfantine et son petit sourire. Je savais aussi que la nuit elle parlait. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça... (N/B: Comment tu peux t'arrêter là ma Caro... Sadique !N/C: Rhooo CaROoo! Muhahha!)

…...

Ô boulette Dieu du ciel... Qu'est-ce qu'elle Dit ? Quelqu'un le sait..Nah parce que moi je veux savoir...

_T'es bête !_

Pourquoi des mots aussi méchants ?

_C'est toi qui écri__t. T__u dois savoir ce qu'elle dit !_

Ah mince c'est vrai c'est moi qui écrit... et d'ailleurs c'est moi qui décide que … le chap est Terminer! :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé... même si pour le moment y a pas grand chose qui se passe mais dans le prochain chapitre on fait un petit tour dans le futur mes chères lectrices *Lecteurs ?*

Merci à tous de me lire! Oublier pas de laisser une chtite Review. Si ou plaiiittt! ¨Ca Me sortira De Ma Déprime De L'automne... * Fait Ses Plus Beaux Yeux*

Robisous

À la prochaine

CaROoThePrinCeSs


	4. Chapitre3:Good Girls Go Bad

Coucou Les coquelicots!

Alors on s'est pas trop ennuyé ? Muhaha !

J'ai eu un peu la panne d'inspi sur Intentions Cruelles donc je retardais l'écriture d 'Un Style De Vie. Mais bon me suis quand même décidée à écrire ce chapitre en avance et vous le poster dès qu'il sera corrigé * Ce qui veut dire maintenant !*.

D'ailleurs merci à ma Bêta Delph de mon cœur ! Je lui donne du boulot pas possible et j'ai presque peur qu'elle vienne m'abattre elle-même xD (N/B: Moi ? Pfff n'importe quoi ! Qui écrirait avec moi xALHSBlogx, sinon ? LOL) Je t'adore Delph et merci encore et toujours. Je me lasserais jamais de te le dire ! :) On a écrit pour le concours de la rentrée lémoniaque notre OS c'est HOT COOKING. C'était le bordel pour l'écrire parce qu'on arrivait jamais à être en même temps connecter MDR mais ça donne un super résultat :) et je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir fait avec toi! :) (N/B: Moi aussi Caro, super contente que t'es bien voulu de moi sur ce projet ! LOL J't'adore aussi ma belle :) )

Elo, Ma petite Elo... On est super occupée toutes les deux et je sais qu'on se parle pas souvent mais je sais que t'es là ! MisS Volturi&Rob :) Je t'adore toi aussi... Allez faire un tour pour lire ses fictions ( Lunaland) et elle participe aussi au concours sur Lovelemon, un écrit vraiment G-É-N-I-A-L !

Prunelle Ô Prunelle ! Non cette semaine, j'ai rien fait * siflotte*.. .Bon je peux pas promettre ça serait mentir Muhahaha ! Tu voulais des échanges chauds entre Bella et Ed ? J'espère que tu seras servie... Ou pas... Allez lire sa fiction « Timorée »... qui touche à sa fin... pleure depuis plus d'une semaine... je t'adore Ma Dingueee Pref ! :)

Merci à vous tous (Y a des mecs ? Je cherche encore) pour vos merveilleuses Reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Ps: On n'oublie pas Intentions Cruelles, et xALHSBlogx sur DCE-District.

**Chapitre 3**

_**Good girls Go Bad!**_

POV Edward.

Je m'éveillai dû à un son strident qui n'arrêtait pas de me marteler la tête. Peut-être avais-je trop bu hier soir ? Les vestiges sur ma table de chevet me le rappelèrent. En plus de mon mal de crâne je manquais cruellement de sommeil. Je réfléchis entre rester couché ou aller au boulot. Le choix fut vite fait. Je prendrais ma matinée et ensuite j'irais faire mon tyran à la société. J'envoyai mes consignes du jour à Alice. Elle me répondit quelques instants plus tard.

_**Parfait et pour Isabella ? Je la mets dans l'atelier ?**_

J'avais fait exprès de l'omettre. Je choisis qu'aujourd'hui elle serait aux ordres de Tanya. Je savais qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas et donc faisais tout pour la pousser à bout. (N/B: Oh le méchant ! Quel sadique !)

_**Tanya s'en occupera.**_ Répondis-je à Alice.

_**Ed... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais qu'elles ne s'entendent pas...**_

_**Je suis le boss et je décide.. Autre chose à ajouter ?**_

_**Non, bonne journée.**_

Alice était comme une sœur pour moi mais, parfois elle était de trop. Pour le coup, j'avais bien besoin d'elle pour mettre mon plan à exécution, vu que c'était elle qui aurait, au bout du compte, le mauvais rôle.

Je me recouchai dans mon lit, bien au chaud et m'endormis sur mes images favorites. Je m'éveillai quelques heures plus tard, il était onze heure quinze et je me sentais vivement mieux. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien chaude. Je m'habillai ensuite avec un pantalon en lin blanc et une chemise bleu royal. J'ajoutai mes chaussures noires et me mis du parfum. J'essayai de coiffer mes cheveux sans succès donc abandonnai. Une fois prêt, j'allai à la cuisine me préparer quelque chose à manger, où j'optai pour des pains dorés. Après avoir bien mangé, je rangeai le tout, pris mon porte-document sans oublier mes clés et sortis de mon loft. Je fermai bien à clé, puis me dirigeai vers le garage. Emmett avait disparu pendant la nuit, ce dont je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure.

J'entrai dans l'habitacle de ma voiture et démarrai au quart de tour. J'avais bien hâte de voir qui aurait pété un plomb avant mon arrivée.

POV Alice

**- Mais putain Alice tu peux pas me faire ça !**

**- Bella, les ordres sont les ordres alors au boulot.**

**- Fait chier !**

Bella souffla fortement et sortit de mon atelier la tête basse. Je passais pour la méchante mais je devais suivre les ordres d'Edward. Mais à quoi pensait-il de mettre ces deux là ensemble toute une journée ? Je savais que Tanya en tirerait profit et Bella craquerait bien un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs je la trouvais tellement courageuse et forte, parce que avoir Ed comme patron était déjà difficile à supporter quand on le connaissait bien en dehors du boulot, mais arriver comme ça et avoir à faire avec lui... J'aimais mieux pas penser à ce qu'elle endurait. (N/B: Surtout quand on fait fantasmer le dit patron...N/C: Un Patron Pour emporter Et Un!)

Je retournai alors à ma machine à coudre, mes lunettes bien en place sur mon nez. J'avais commencé à coudre les créations d'Ed et même s'il était mon ami, certains choix étaient vachement nuls. Je ne savais pas qui les avaient faits mais il pouvait faire tellement mieux que cette merde. Vers midi j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je sortis rapidement de mon antre pour aller voir d'où venait tout ce boucan et je trouvai Bella debout les joues rouges, les yeux exorbités, toute trempée de café, tandis que Tanya semblait faussement désolée.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

Les deux se tournèrent vers moi et je vis Bella essuyer une larme. Elle tenta de s'en aller mais je l'en empêchai.

- **Alice, s'il-te-plaît laisse moi passer,** fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**- Pas avant que quelqu'un me dise ce qui se passe ici,** répondis-je d'un ton mauvais.

**- Ce qui se passe c'est que je ne peux même pas vous faire confiance pendant mon absence.**

On se retourna toutes vers un Edward irradiant la colère. Merde merde merde merde ! Il s'avança de sa démarche féline et s'arrêta à mes cotés.

**- Un problème Alice? **Je déglutis me donnant le temps de bien trouver mes mots.

**- J'en sais rien, j'ai entendu des cris et quand je suis arriv****ée**** Bella ressemblai****t**** à un chiffon mouillé et Tanya avait un sourire victorieux,**lui dis-je. Je pouvais au moins faire ça pour mon amie et mettre l'Autre dans le pétrin.

**- Bordel Brandon, c'est elle qui m'a attaquée la première,** répliqua Tanya se collant effrontément à Ed.

J'eus envie de vomir face à cette scène. Il était clair qu'elle était très bonne pour foutre la vie des gens en l'air mais cette fois elle s'attaquait à plus forte qu'elle. J'allais répliquer mais Bella me devança.

**- Non mais, putain tu te fous de ma gueule. J'ai l'air de quoi moi à cause de toi ? **Répondit-elle, son visage déformé et les yeux noirs de colère, quelques larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues, qu'elle essuya de nouveau.

**- T'avais déjà l'air d'une moins que rien, alors... **Rajoutacette pétasse laissant sa phrase en suspens, tout en souriant en rien désolée de son geste. Je lui ferais bien manger ses dents moi.

Bella me regarda l'air lasse, mais je ne la lâchai pas. Puis le silence s'étant installé, je la tirai pour qu'elle vienne avec moi au moins pour se changer, sa chemise blanche était tâchée de café.

**- Où vous croyez aller comme ça ? Je vous ai pas autorisé à quitter les lieux, **dit Edward, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore parlé depuis sa demande d'explication.

**- Ed ****j'emmène**** juste Bella pour qu'elle puisse se changer, **lui répondis-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon ami.

**- Hors de question ! Elle reste comme ça, **répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel mais cette fois-ci je ne le laisserais pas faire.

**- Ed ! **M'offusquai-je. **Tu peux pas la laisser comme ça toute trempée.**

**- Si ! Et si la demoiselle n'est pas contente, elle a qu'****à**** enlev****er**** son chemisier,** fit-t-il, moqueur.

**- Bien sûr, se promener dans la société en soutif c'est totalement normal, **ajoutai-je sarcastiquement.

**- Alice laisse tomber, **me coupa Bella. Elle me regarda avec une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux et je la lâchai pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle que j'espérais mémorable.

**- M. Cullen. Vos ordres sont vos ordres et on se doit de les respecter n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Exactement sinon vous savez où est la porte? **Continua-t-il, sur le même ton.

**- Bien à vos ordres, Colonel Cullen.**

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et d'un coup arracha les boutons de son chemisier révélant un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle avec un ruban violet. Sa jupe taille haute arrivait juste en dessous de sa poitrine, et même en soutif cette fille avait la classe. Je regardai moqueuse les deux autres. Tanya avait la bouche grande ouverte et Edward était à des lieux d'ici, perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixant Bella.

**- ****Oh**** c'est dans les yeux qu'on me regarde ! Si on pouvait se remettre au travail j'aimerais bien terminer tôt, **répliqua-t-elle. Puiselle s'inclina et s'en alla la tête haute, frottant au passage ses seins contre le bras d'Ed, en direction de son minuscule bureau.

Wow ! Si j'avais pensé que dans ce corps de jeune femme timide et renfermée se trouvait une femme forte et sexy comme elle. Je l'enviais pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les deux autres cons étaient encore bouche bée et n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt. (N/B: Swan 1 / Cullen-Denali 0 MDR )

**- Oh hey ! Vous allez avaler des mouches si vous continuez comme ça ! **Leur dis-je, toute souriante.

**- Ouaiis... euh... Tanya va me chercher un café... fort... très fort,** fit Edward, sortant de sa léthargie. Ce fut ainsi que le patron s'enferma dans son bureau le restant de l'après-midi et que Tanya allait à toutes les heures chercher des cafés au Starbucks du coin. Bien fait pour elle, ça lui fera les pieds.

Après cette petite altercation, j'étais retournée tranquillement dans mon atelier mettant une petite musique d'ambiance. De retour à ma couture, je repensais à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je me devais absolument de parler avec Ed à propos de ses choix. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était lui qui avait opté pour ces chiffons. L'après-midi se passa dans un calme comme jamais il n'y en avait eu, et pour une fois j'étais heureuse de ce silence.

POV Ed

Oh sainte-Marie, Mère de dieu ! Priez pour moi ! La vision que m'offrit Isabella aujourd'hui resterait graver à vie dans ma mémoire. Puis ses... seins qui se frottèrent volontairement ou pas contre mon bras m'envoyèrent un électrochoc dans mon caleçon. Elle était bien foutue, c'était un fait. _Démone !_ Pensai-je. Elle aura ma peau un jour ou l'autre, et quand ça arrivera, je la laisserais faire. (N/B: Pour notre plus grand plaisir... *siffle*N/C: Je Peut Me laisser faire aussi!... faut s'appeler Robert Pattinson ou Edward Cullen MDR. La file c'est à droite!)

Le commentaire d'Alice me remmena sur terre. Je me sentis gêné de mettre fait prendre à mon propre jeu. Elle était forte, très forte. Ce fut pourquoi je m'enfermai dans mon bureau, obligeant Tanya à aller chercher mon café. J'en profitai pour fermer la porte ainsi que les rideaux. Je dézippai mon pantalon et pressai ma main sur ma virilité bien éveillée. Je la sortis, ne supportant plus d'être comprimé, et fis des mouvements lents et langoureux. J'imaginai Isabella sur les genoux devant moi, ma queue au fond de sa gorge, me prenant sauvagement dans sa petite bouche. Mes mouvements se firent plus rapides et ma respiration devint de plus en plus haletante. L'orgasme me foudroya et je lâchai ma semence sur ma main dans un grognement de jouissance. Je pris des mouchoirs sur mon bureau et m'essuyai du mieux que je pus. Peu de temps après m'être rajusté, Tanya entra avec ses grands airs de salope. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver. (N/B: Ah bah moi aussi...N/C: Tout Ceux Qui n'aime Pas Tanya Lève Bien Haut La main...)

- **Tanya cogne la prochaine fois que tu entres, **lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix dure.

**- Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si tu t'envoyais en l'air avec une autre personne que moi**, me susurra-t-elle s'approchant trop près de moi.

- **Arrête on a couch****é**** une fois ensemble et ****c'était**** une terrible erreur. Je ne le referais pas même si ma vie en dépendai****t****.**

**- Mais Ed on a eu du plaisir ensemble, non?** Répliqua-t-elle, de sa voix de criarde, minaudant face à moi. Comme je ne répondis rien, elle posa le talon de son escarpin sur mes parties intimes et appuya... Douce torture... Je repris mes esprits pensant à l'endroit où nous étions et repoussai son pied.

**- Putain tu me fais quoi là ? Si je veux, je te fous à la porte dans la seconde. Alors, tu dégages et tu réapparais quand je te l'aurais demandé.**

**- Elle t'a eu hein ! Vous êtes tous sous son charme, si belle et délicate. Mais je vais me battre et je gagnerais. Edward Cullen, tu seras a moi.**

Elle se tourna, claquant ses talons sur le carrelage et claqua la porte.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle bon sang ? Je devais remettre les pendules à l'heure ici parce que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me passait sur le corps, empiétant sur mon espace personnel. Mais c'était moi le boss et ça resterait ainsi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._ Bon Cullen tu t'emportes pas un peu là ? __**Non elles font chier !**_

Quand je sortis de mon bureau, beaucoup plus tard, je remarquai qu'Angela et Alice étaient encore présentes. Elle rigolaient sur je ne savais quel sujet. Ne m'ayant pas aperçu, je m'approchai et me cachai pour entendre ce qu'elles disaient. (N/B: Il espionne maintenant ses propres employées, bah c'est du beau... Pas grand chose pour lui celui-là... Ah, si c'est Edward Cullen...N/C: le Pauvre il Travail Qu'avec Des Femmes MDR! Elles Déteignent Sur Lui...)

**- T'aurais du voir son visage quand elle lui a sorti qu'elle se faisait attendre par deux mecs. J'ai cru que Tanya allait exploser tellement elle était rouge.**

**- Elle est vraiment forte. Franchement de quoi l'autre pouf vient se mêler. Elle veut tellement Edward qu'elle serait prête à écraser tout sur son passage pour l'avoir.**

**- Ouais et vu comment Bell's ne l'aime pas, je crois que Tanya a le champs libre.**

**- De toute façon de toi à moi...**

Je n'entendis pas le reste parce qu'elles avaient baissé le ton. Alors comme ça, Tanya s'en était encore pris à_ elle. _Je décidai que c'était le moment de sortir de ma cachette puisque de toute façon je n'entendrais pas un mot de plus ce soir. Tout ce que j'avais pu retenir c'était que visiblement Isabella ne m'aimait pas, du tout même et que Tanya m'aimait beaucoup trop.

**- Bonsoir mesdames !** Dis-je, arrivant devant elles.

**- Bonsoir Edward. Vous allez bien ? **

**- Bien sûr. Que faites vous encore ici ?**

**-On s'en allait justement**, me répliqua Angela, un peu livide. Elle devait avoir peur que j'aie entendu leur conversation.

**- Oui bonne soirée Ed !** Me lança Alice déjà à l'ascenseur.

**- Angela ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Demain mon premier rendez-vous est à quelle heure ?**

**- Hum voyons voir... 10H, avec Mme Victoria.**

**- D'accord merci. Bonne soirée à vous, à demain.**

Victoria Damien était la grande créatrice de Victoria secret. Nous voulions faire une collection avec nos deux style très différents. Ça serait un véritable succès autant pour elle que pour moi. J'avais déjà hâte de voir l'évolution de cette collaboration.

Je partis peu de temps après les filles. J'arrivai chez moi vers 21h, épuisé et affamé. Emmett était dans le canapé regardant un match de Basket à la télé.

**- Emm ?** Demandai-je, pendant que j'enlevai chaussures et manteau.

**- Ouaiis Frérot.**

**- Le score ?**

**- Baltimore 28 - charlotte 34.**

Notre équipe était celle de Baltimore. Depuis toujours nous vouions un amour inconditionnelle pour cette équipe, mais cette année ils traînaient de la patte. Leur fiche pitoyable le prouvait bien.

**- On perd encore.**

**- Ed c'est pas fini tant que le coup de sifflet final n'a pas sonné. Aies confiance.**

**- Si tu le dit,** dis-je en riant. **Tu as déjà mang****é**** ?**

**- Non je t'attendais, **répondit-il me rejoignant dans la cuisine**. On commande chinois ? **Ajouta-t-il, voyant le peu qu'il y avait dans le frigo.

**- Ouais pourquoi pas. Commande, je vais prendre ma douche.**

**- Okaiie !**

J'allai dans ma chambre prendre un jogging et un boxer, puis me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. J'hésitai entre un bain chaud et relaxant ou une douche rapide. J'optai pour un bain finalement, et commençai à faire couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire. J'en avais bien besoin après la journée merdique auquel j'avais eu droit. Je me déshabillai, allumai la chaîne hi-fi sur le poste de classique et entrai dans mon l'eau chaude. Je fermai les yeux et profitai juste du calme ambiant. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là mais je m'éveillai au bruit de la sonnette. L'eau était devenue tiède alors je décidai de sortir. Je m'habillai et rejoignis Emmett dans le salon. Il était assis par terre dévorant son plat.

**- Merci de m'attendre,** fis-je, semblant d'être outré.

**- Désholé, j'shavais gros faim.**

**- Emm parle pas la bouche pleine, tu postillonnes partout.**

**- Pas grave la bonne viens demain.**

**- T'es irrécupérable mon pote.**

**- Je sais mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, non ?** Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire banane.

On mangea tranquillement, coupé par nos cris d'encouragement. Finalement Charlotte l'emporta 87 à 75 contre Baltimore.

**- J'avais raison !**

**- Rhoo arrête il y était presque, avec dix minutes de plus on l'aurais eu.**

**- Y aurait fallu quarante minutes de plus,** rigolai-je. **Bon m'en vais au lit, bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit champion.**

Il me donna une claque dans le dos qui me coupa le souffle. Je lui jetai un regard noir bougeant mes épaules pour calmer la douleur. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine me faire un thé et ensuite allai lire dans mon lit pour me relaxer. Je ne sus pas quand, mais je m'endormis d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

POV Bella

Connard, connard, connard ! J'avais envie de pleurer pour toutes les merdes qui m'arrivaient depuis ce matin. Je m'étais éveillée avec un mal de cœur et un mal de crâne. La première cause qui m'était venue à l'esprit était la bouffe au resto d'hier. Après avoir passé une heure dans la salle de bain, le visage sur le carrelage froid, je dus me rendre à l'évidence que ça ne passerait pas. Ensuite je m'étais disputée légèrement avec Rosalie, puis Jazz était apparu de mauvaise humeur et il ne m'avait pas adressé ni la parole, ni un regard. Rien du tout. Et je n'en savais aucunement le pourquoi. Pour continuer, j'avais manqué le métro, devant alors marcher sous la pluie. Arrivée au boulot, j'avais appris que je devais bosser aujourd'hui avec cette espèce de folle de Denali. Elle avait cru bon de trébucher devant moi, alors qu'elle tenait un café dans ses mains. Et maintenant je me retrouvais à moitié nue à me trimballer dans l'entreprise, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise mais, j'avais enfin réussi à leur fermer le clapet à ces deux idiots.

Au moins, après ça, j'avais eu la paix le restant de la journée. En sortant, je vis Tanya encore à son bureau, et j'en déduisis que M. Cullen devait encore y être aussi. Elle se leva et vint à ma rencontre. Et ça continuait...

**- Toi, **dit-elle, me pointant de son énormité de doigt manucuré à la perfection. **Tu le fais exprès ****hein**** ! ****T'as**** pas assez d'être une salope avec tes deux colocs,** ajouta-t-elle faisant des guillemets imaginaires, **faut que t'essaie****s**** d'avoir Edward aussi.**

J'éclatai d'un rire hystérique. Là, j'arrivais à saturation, fallait pas pousser encore plus mémé dans les orties. Et là elle abusait.

**- Tu parles du connard qui me sert de patron ? Je t'assure que tu as la voix libre chérie. Justement j'ai deux étalons qui m'attendent, nus sur mon lit, pour qu'on commence à baiser toute la nuit.** Je lui fit une grimace puérile et me retournai pour aller à l'atelier d'Alice, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre échange, se trouvant sur le pas de la porte. Je la vis la bouche grande ouverte, me regardant fixement. **Oh et Alice tu peux participer quand tu veux ! **Rajoutai-je, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Je passai ensuite à ses côtés, les laissant toutes les deux pantoises et allai me chercher un haut à me mettre. J'optai pour un simple t-shirt noir col en v avec le dos ouvert. Je partis le plus rapidement possible et ne pris le temps que de saluer Angela qui, elle, était tout sourire. Je rentrai enfin chez moi sans un regard en arrière. En marchant, pour me rendre au métro, je souris béatement, me disant que je lui avais enfin tenu tête, à ce con de patron. J'étais fière de ce que j'avais fait même si au début c'était plutôt de la honte de ne pas avoir réfléchi aux conséquences. J'avais pensé toute l'après-midi, qu'il viendrait me voir et qu'il me foutrait à la porte, mais non il n'était même pas réapparu. J'avais ainsi pu me concentrer sur mes créations pour Montréal. Le croquis de la robe d'Alice était presque terminé, pour le costume de Cullen, il manquait quelques détails seulement. Il me restait ma robe à créer. J'étais si excitée depuis cette nouvelle inattendue, parce que franchement j'étais persuadée que Tanya avait plus de chance que moi d'y aller. Et c'était en quelque sorte la marque de confiance que j'attendais de lui.

J'entrai dans l'appart et tout était silencieux et calme... Trop calme.

**- Ouhou ! Y a quelqu'un ? Je suis rentrée !**

Silence radio, aucune réponse. J'étais seule, comme il y avait à peine une semaine. Ce constat me fit mal. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais tout allait de travers depuis leur arrivée. Avant nous étions les cinq doigts de la main et maintenant j'avais l'impression d'avoir des colocs que je ne connaissais pas. Bon j'exagérais encore, parce qu'hier soir tout allait encore bien. Je décidai d'aller me changer et de ruminer toute seule devant un film romantique cucul, tout en me goinfrant de glace à la pâte de biscuit. Quand je voulus faire un pas en direction de ma chambre, les lumières s'éteignirent. Génial ! Juste ce qu'il me fallait, pensai-je. Et puis une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Je sursautai, paniquai et restai en place, statufiée en silence...

_(Tu es mon autre: Maurane et Lara Fabian)_

_Âme ou sœur_

_Jumeau ou frère_

_De rien mais qui es-tu._

_Tu es mon plus grand mystère_

_Mon seul lien contigu_

_Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes_

_Et tu me gardes a vue_

_Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdu._

Je reconnaissais cette chanson. C'était sur celle-ci qu'on s'était embrassé la première fois, Jazz et moi dans un karaoké, quelques temps après notre première rencontre.

_Tu ne parles qu'une langue_

_Aucun mot déçu_

_Celle qui fait de toi mon autre_

_L'être reconnue_

_Il n'y a rien à comprendre_

_Et que passe l'intrus._

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur en entendant des pas derrière moi qui s'approchaient dangereusement. Mais tétanisée, je ne bougeais pas encore. Dans un film d'horreur je serais bien la première à me faire tuer tellement mon instinct de survis était faible. Au lieu de crier ou de courir, non je restai planter là, attendant un miracle.

_Qui n'en pourra rien attendre_

_Car je suis seul à les entendre_

_Les silences et quand j'en trembles_

_Toi, tu es mon autre_

_La force de ma foi_

_Ma faiblesse et ma loi_

_Mon insolence et mon droit._

Je sentis des bras m'entourer et lâchai un petit cri. Je reconnus ensuite bien vite son odeur quand il se colla contre moi, tandis que sa virilité était déjà bien éveillée. Je respirai un bon coup quand mon cœur battit de nouveau normalement.

**- Jazz, tu m'as fait peur**, chuchotai-je. **Me refa****is**** plus jamais ça !**

**- Désolé princesse, **dit-il, son ton de voix égal au mien.** M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? **

**- Hum, **fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Il colla mon dos à son torse et nous nous balançâmes doucement suivant le rythme. Je me sentais bien et vivante, pour la première fois de la journée. Comme le disait la chanson, il était mon autre, celui qui me complétait et qui me comprenait depuis toujours. On était une seule et même personne. On était pas seulement Isabella et Jasper. On était un tout, un nous.

_Moi, je suis ton autre _

_si nous ne serions pas d'ici_

_nous serions l'infini._

_Et si l'un de nous deux tombe_

_L'arbre de nos vies_

_Nous garderas loin de l'ombre_

_Entre ciel et fruit._

Je plaçai mon bras droit en arrière de son cou, de ce fait nos corps se collèrent plus. Je gémis en sentant son sexe gonfler contre mes fesses et lui lâcha un grognement rauque me rendant folle, de lui. Je frottai mon bassin contre le sien créant une agréable friction.

_Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre_

_Nous serions maudits_

_Tu seras ma dernière seconde_

_Car je suis seule à les entende _

_Les silences et quand j'en tremble_

_Toi, tu es mon autre_

_La force de ma foi_

_Ma faiblesse et ma loi_

_Mon insolence et mon droit._

_Moi, je suis ton autre _

_si nous ne serions pas d'ici_

_nous serions l'infini._

**- Tu me rends fou Bella. Je t'aime tellement, **dit- il coupant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

**- Je t'aime aussi tellement fort Jazz.**

Je me retournai, lui faisant enfin face et plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne, douce et chaude. Nos langues se bataillèrent sensuellement. Puis il agrippa mon cou et pencha ma tête vers l'arrière lui donnant ainsi accès à celui-ci qu'il picora de baisers et de coups de langue. En même temps, il pétrissait mes fesses et d'un coup sec me souleva. Je m'accrochai à lui telle une désespérée à une bouée. J'avais chaud, trop chaud. Nos souffles haletant se mélangeaient avec la musique qui continuait de jouer en mode répétition. Ce moment, c'était nos moments. Ceux qu'on ne voulait jamais laisser se terminer tellement nous étions connectés et en osmose. Ses mains chaudes se baladant sur mon corps qui réclamait son toucher me firent frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il me massa gentiment les fesses, puis remonta sur mes reins et dans mon dos. Il refit le même chemin plusieurs fois de suite. Il embrassa mes seins par dessus le textile. Je lâchai finalement prise et gémis la tête vers l'arrière. Il arrêta tout mouvement et me regarda droit dans les yeux pour chercher je ne savais quoi, mais il sembla le trouver.

**- Isabella Swan**, dit-il me déposant au sol, **avant de faire toute chose j'ai quelque chose à vous dire qui ne peu****t**** attendre plus tard**, ajouta-t-il de sa voix rauque et de son accent français qui sur le moment me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus.

Je le regardai finalement surprise, ayant retrouver quelques peu de mes neurones restants. Mais surtout je me demandais bien de quoi il voulait me parler. Il était si sérieux tout d'un coup et je me rappelai que ce matin il me faisait encore la gueule. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre temps ? Je fixai intensément ses yeux qui contenaient une toute nouvelle détermination. Un feu se propageait dans ses iris bleus. J'y vis la détermination mais, surtout un amour infini. On était debout tous les deux en silence. J'étais complètement nerveuse ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais ce qui augmenta encore mon stress était que lui aussi semblait nerveux. Il jouait avec ses mains dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Je voulus rompre ce silence pesant mais il fit le premier pas et m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Puis il me fit asseoir sur le canapé, et souffla pour se donner contenance. Il me sourit et posa son genou par terre.

**- Oh mon dieu...**

…...

Et voilou ! *Se ronge les ongles*

Et puis? Veuillez envoyer vos lettres de menaces … Pas ici !

Certains se doutaient que ça arriverait bientôt !

La question de Jazz? MDR

la réponse de Bella ?

Et Edward La-Dedans... pour Le savoir Rendez-vous... bientôt pour un nouvel épisode de Un Style De vie ( Avec Un Méga Ultra Sexy Edward... hummmm)

J'attends vos commentaires et réactions avec impatience ! :)

Vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour me faire plaisir ?

Laissez une tite Review ! S'il vous plait * Yeux de chat Potté*

La chanson « Tu es mon autre » est à conseiller, je l'adore. Vous pouvez voir la vidéo sur youtube.

Sinon pour les teaser, suivez moi sur** facebook** (envoyez un MP) ou sur mon **sky** www (.) carliforniagirl (.) skyrock (.) com (enlevez les espaces.) Teaser Info Vidéo Et images pour bien vous situer xD

Je vous dis à très bientôt

Gros Bisou

CaROo


	5. Coup De gueule

Bonjour chères Lectrices !

ah non Pas Un Chapitre!

Mais J'ai aussi eu droit a La super Review De **Hgeeguioihhfriojrfuu hahiha.**.. Et J'ai Décidé De répliquer ….comme Quoi Faut Pas Me chercher! juste pour vous montrer ce que J'avance plus Loin... Review sur L'orage Passera( qui En Passant Est Vraiment Inspirer De Livres Arlequins Dah!)

Story: L'orage passera Chapter: 1. Chapitre 1:La Douceur D'une Amie From: Vgeeeguuygdazyuijuuk hohiha () - qZGQRQGYQGYT 10/27 ch1 Dites vous remarquez pas mais vous vous copiez tous entre vous et toutes vos fanfic sont d'un pathétisme j'en pleurerais: Vos personnages sont sans intérêt vous ne reprenez même pas l'univers de Stephenie Meyer vous faites tous des all human avec une touche de Arlequin. Franchement remballait vos fic car un jour vous allez vous engueulez sur un scénarion en se demandant qui a eu l'idée en premier. Vous êtes incapable d'exploiter la mythologie des vampire tout en gardant une touche de romantisme du coup vous faites tous des all human parce que vous êtes sans imagination.

Et sur un Style de vie

Story: Un Style de Vie Chapter: 1. Chapter 1 From: Hgeeguioihhfriojrfuu hahiha () - qZGQRQGYQGYT 10/27 ch1 Dites vous remarquez pas mais vous vous copiez tous entre vous et toutes vos fanfic sont d'un pathétisme j'en pleurerais: Vos personnages sont sans intérêt vous ne reprenez même pas l'univers de Stephenie Meyer vous faites tous des all human avec une touche de Arlequin. Franchement remballait vos fic car un jour vous allez vous engueulez sur un scénarion en se demandant qui a eu l'idée en premier. Vous êtes incapable d'exploiter la mythologie des vampire tout en gardant une touche de romantisme du coup vous faites tous des all human parce que vous êtes sans imagination.

Je T'applaudis Haut et fort C'est Tellement Facile De Faire un Copier coller et de Venir chialer sur Les auteurs après! J'attends Avec impatience De Voir Tes Premiers Écrits!

Bon Premièrement Bordel de quelle Planète Tu viens? Non Parce que Franchement C'est pathétique Ton Affaire!

J'ai bien compris ton petit jeu tu t'amuses à laisser des reviews comme ça... toujours la même sois dit en passant alors quand tu dis qu'on manque cruellement d'imagination je crois que tu devrais te regarder avant de parler. Parce que le fait que tu sois même pas capable de laisser des reviews différentes et quand plus tu sais même pas écrire me laisse dans le doute quant a tes capacités...

Je suis pas écrivaine, oh non vraiment loin de là, je prends mes idées quand elles viennent j'ai jamais copiés sur personne et surtout je le fais pour partager mon imagination. Y'a pleins d'auteurs que je trouve exceptionnelles sur ce site et je suis pas la meilleure mais je me débrouille... Ça se peut que certains passages se ressemble quoi de plus normal quand il y a des centaines de Fictions sur le même thème, mais au finale on a tous des histoires différentes, un petit quelque chose qui s'appelle de l'intégrité... et quand on est intègre et bah on peux faire des merveilles... ce que chacune de nous réussi à faire à sa façon.

Pour ce qui est de conserver l'univers de Stephenie... on est pas la pour copier son histoire mais plutôt pour S'en inspirer alors pourquoi devrais-t-on garder les même personnages les même couples les vampires les loups? c'est plutôt lui rendre un hommage pour ce qu'elle fait et non de voler ce qu'elle a mis tant de temps à écrire. Dans le fond je pourrais tout aussi bien reprendre les 4 tomes changer un mot par ci par là et tu serais bien heureux(euse)... c'est inscrit dans les résumés si c'est un all Human alors apprends à lire et tu pourras trouver ton bonheur! sinon pourquoi venir nous casser les couilles!

Et toi Espèce de... Je sais que tu ne Liras Probablement pas Cette Note... parce que un coup que t'as fait ton coup D'éclat tu te pousse... Mais J'ai Une Chose à Te dire continue De Pleurer Parce que pour Mon cas je changerais rien à ce que je fais! Et C'est pas Une pitoyable personne comme toi qui va me faire changer d'avis...

Mon dieu sa fait du bien! xD Pour toutes les autres! Le chapitre est en cours d'écriture, Un teaser est poster sur mon sky (lien dans mon profil!)... Merci De Reviewer Et D'être toujours Là! merci à toutes Les Ajouts En Favoris...( C0mme quoi Y'en a quand même qui aime) Désolé Pour Les Fautes Dans Mon Coup De Gueule Mais J'ai écris sou l'inspi MDR! Et non j'ai pas utiliser ma bêta chérie pour ça !

On se retrouve bientôt !

Je vous adores!

Bisou

CaROo(L'enragée xD)

Prenez note, Que La Note, Restera Là!


	6. Chapitre 4: No Sound But The Wind

Coucou les coquelicots !

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre… Fini les fausses joies !

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont supporté sur mon coup de gueule et désolée de vous avoir fait endurer ma colère MDR ! Vous dire seulement Merci sur ce coup-là est vraiment minime comparer à ce que j'en pense !

C'est donc bien emmitouflée dans ma doudoune poilue avec des restants de bonbons d'Halloween que je poste ce chapitre !

Juste un rappel pour les teasers, je les poste environ une semaine après que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre en ligne ! (Le lien comme toujours sur mon Profil !) et j'ai créé une page facebook vous avez qu'à taper **CaROoThEPrinCeSs fanfiction** et cliquer sur J'aime ! Là aussi je poste tout et absolument tout !

Un coucou à ma Bêta et Chouchounette **Delph **! Merci... Pour tout. Juste ta présence dans mes soirées de Blues à la correction de mes torchons MDR ! Je te fais pas la vie facile ;) (N/B: Mais non, t'inquiètes pas ! J't'adore aussi ma puce !)

Hellooo aussi à ma Poulette **Elo **! Ça fait un bail qu'on a pas parlé mais je pense toujours à toi ! :) D'ailleurs allez lire ses fictions absolument géniales (Lunaland) (N/B: Oui moi aussi ma pâquerette des bois, je pense à toi :) et oui allez lire, ça vaut le détour !)

Un coucou à ma D**ingue **! Non y a pas de crasse cette fois, promis promis promis ! J'avais juste envie de te dire Bonjour ! :) Emmett prends soin de toi ma biche ! XD Et Merci pour les conseils… (N/B: Spéciale dédicace pour toi dans celui-ci ! Ca valait le coup d'attendre *siffle*…)

Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes

**Sctroumpfmaso **_(Sa review)_**:**_ Le pire c'est que les gens lisent de telles imbécilité. Je me demande a quel niveau ce situe le QI de tes lectrices, parce que faut vraiment être un débile mental pour lire de tels inepties._

Alors voilà toi J'ai Régler ton cas par reviews, parce que j'ai découvert ton compte... et tout ce que j'avais envie de dire encore c'est que je te mettrais une baffe pour dire de tels absurdités sur les lectrices. Je suis pas la meilleure loin de là mais au moins je partage quelque chose de mon crue...

**Lyllou: **Alors tout d'abord Merci pour ton support… Et t'as raison sur un point important, on est des auteurs amateurs donc si les gens n'aiment pas y a des librairies et des bibliothèques faites exprès ! Merci Encore :)

**Caroline: **Merci Mademoiselle Ma fidèle Fan ! Ton commentaire m'a vraiment remonté le moral ! Et je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi mes fidèles lectrices ! :)

**Liliane: (**_Tout ça pour dire... Monsieur copier/coller t'es un fieffé CON.) _Mdr J'ai bien ri en voyant ce passage et je me devais de le rendre public… Tu m'en veux pas ? Oui j'écris beaucoup mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis une auteur absolument géniale… Non je le fais vraiment pour m'amuser et poster ce qui se passe dans ma tête (Et y en a des tas de choses) Bref... Y aura toujours des cons pour nous mettre le moral à zéro mais faut juste remonter et continuer ! Voilà The Chapitre MDR ! Plus de fausse joie !

Place au chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

Tout ceci appartient à Stephenie Meyer mais j'ai remodelé les personnages, leur vie et c'est un All human ! Je Précise ! Je Précise !

Chapitre 4

_**No Sound But the Wind...**_

_On était debout tou__s__ les deux en silence moi étant nerveuse ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Lui aussi semblait nerveux, il jouait avec ses mains dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Je voulu__s__ rompre ce silence pesant mais il fit le premier pas__,__ m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, __et __m'assi__t__ sur le canapé. Il souffla__,__ se donnant contenance, me souri__t__ et posa son genou par terre._

_- Oh mon dieu..._

Il sortit un petit écrin bleu de sa poche et me le tendit. La bouche grande ouverte et le cerveau déconnecté j'hésitai à l'ouvrir, n'étant pas pro-mariage et surtout n'ayant pas envie de le décevoir. Jazz ce n'était pas seulement mon compagnon, c'était aussi mon meilleur ami et j'avais l'impression qu'en refusant je le perdrais.

**- Jazz, qu'est-ce... **

**- Chuuuttt,** dit-il déposant son doigt sur mes lèvres et m'arrêtant ainsi de parler.** Ouvr****e**** sans poser de question**, ajouta-t-il un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Je le regardai sans être capable de faire un seul mouvement. La boîte entre mes mains semblait peser des tonnes et j'avais envie de l'envoyer au fond des égouts. Le silence était roi dans l'appart, pas de ces silences confortables et paisibles, non un silence lourd et inquiétant, comme si en ouvrant cette petite boîte tout changerait. Je scellais mon destin. Sur le coup, je me sentis idiote de faire une montagne avec un rien du tout, mais je ne savais pas encore si ce serait en bien ou en mal ce changement.

**- Jazz, c'est ce que je crois ?** Couinai-je, toujours pas certaine de vouloir ouvrir.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux ne perdant pas son sourire, mais en restant tout de même très sérieux.

**- Bella**, répondit-il exaspéré.** Ouvre cette fichue bo****î****te avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.**

Ce fut alors, haletante et tremblante et surtout sans grande conviction que je l'ouvris. Elle me narguait depuis assez longtemps. J'avais l'impression de voir un visage grimaçant et riant diaboliquement sur cet écrin. Je fus surprise et soulagée à la fois, d'y trouver une... clé. _(N/C: Alors là, mission réussie. Bravo à moi ! __N/B: Tu m'étonnes ! Qui s'en doutait ? N/C: personne Selon Les reviews...__)_ Je le regardai choquée, ne comprenant visiblement pas le message de cette clé. Il émit un petit rire, moqueur, son visage rayonnant et ses yeux pétillants.

**- Jazz c'est quoi cette blague ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, regrettant aussitôt mes paroles. _Je peux pas me taire quelques fois ?_

**- Viens je vais te montrer.** Répondit-il nous dirigeant vers l'ordinateur sur son bureau. Il prit place sur sa chaise et m'assit sur ses genoux massant ma cuisse. Ce geste me détendit un peu mais je restai anxieuse les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

**- J'ai pens****é**** à nous cette nuit,** commença-t-il**. Et ****au mieux pour nous, **continua-t-il frottant le bout de son nez sur mon cou. Je penchai la tête attendant plus mais il s'arrêta, puis reprit la parole quelques minutes plus tas. **Tu sais****,**** vivre avec Jake et Rose**, il soupira cherchant ses mots apparemment. **S****i on veux bâtir un nous solide****,**** on a besoin de ça,** poursuivit-il, me pointant l'écran. J'essayai de comprendre ses paroles, encore toute retournée et me retournai pour voir une maison. Je regardai la description soupçonneuse.

_Maison dans la banlieue de New York construite en 2000. 4 chambres à coucher, 2 salle__s__ de bains, salon, salle à manger très grande et très éclairé__e__, cuisine multifonction. À L'extérieur grande terrasse et piscine. Petit jardin côté sud._

C'était quoi ce bordel ? De tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, je n'avais jamais songé pensé à une stupide maison. Une voiture n'aurait pas été du luxe, mais une maison ! On venait tout juste d'emménager.

**- Jazz même dans mes rêves les plus fous... ****O****n ne peu****t**** pas acheter de maison. On arrive à peine à tout payer à quatre dans un appartement. Tu crois quoi ?**

Je me levai et fis les cent pas devant le bureau et ça me frappa de plein fouet. Jazz pensait à son propre bien-être avant le mien. Vivre ici en compagnie des trois personnes que j'aimais le plus (ce que je pensais être son cas aussi) était le paradis pour moi. Mais non, Jazz voulait nous séparer. Moi qui croyais qu'à la base ce matin il agissait bizarrement, là c'était carrément dément... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je marchai en rond dans mon petit salon quand jazz me prit par le bras, pour me mettre face à lui. J voulus me retirer de son étreinte, mais il me retint et je lui jetai un regard glacial.

**- Bella on trouver****a**** un moyen. J'ai un super boulot qui va commencer à bien payer et toi, toi tu pourrais ouvrir ta propre boutique ou juste abandonner et chercher un travail de bureau bien pay****é**** tout de suite. Dans la société de Cullen****,**** t'es qu'une marionnette. Comment tu crois te faire connaître avec ce chien. Tu es encore jeune et brillante, tu as encore le temps pour changer de carrière et...**

**- Arrête,** hurlai-je ma langue claquant contre mon palais en mécontentement. **T'es vraiment en train de me dire que je peux pas me faire un nom ?** Rageai-je les dents serrés. Sur tout ce qu'il venait de me cracher au visage, cette partie était celle qui me faisait le plus mal. _Il cherche les ennuis ce bouffon,_ me souffla ma bonne amie la conscience. _J'avais remarqu__é__ merci !_

**- Non ! Mais Bella sérieusement, pense y deux secondes, combien se sont vraiment fait connaître ? Je te demande seulement d'y penser ok. Tu sais être secrétaire ou même travailler comme comptable ou quelque chose du genre ****ça**** a du bien tu sais ? **(N/B: Non il a pas osé ? Ah bah si ! N/C : Faut Bien Un Salop Dans L'histoire... )

Je m'enlevai de sa poigne tirant d'un coup sec. Il me regarda puis baissa la tête sachant qu'il venait de passer la limite.

**- Je suis...**

**- Non ! ****V****a te faire foutre Hale. Tes excuses mets-les toi où je le pense****. E****t ce soir dors sur le canapé****, ç****a te fer****a**** les pieds****,**** crétin ! Et pour ta gouverne je suis pas qu'une boniche bonne à faire un petit boulot tranquille et rentrer pour chouchouter mon crétin de copain !**

Je me détournai de lui et entrai dans ma chambre, faisant bien claquer la porte pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Je me jetai sur le lit avec l'envie de pleurer et de crier de rage en même temps. Là maintenant je ne voulais qu'une chose, lui arracher la tête pour ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ce bâtard ! Couchée sur le lit, ma tête sous l'oreiller comme quand j'étais petite et que j'étais fâchée, j'essayai de reprendre une respiration normale et de contrôler ses traitresses qui coulaient librement sur mes joues. J'abandonnai bien vite ce dernier point tellement celles-ci elles étaient humides. Abandonner c'était tout ce qui tournait dans tête. Je restai silencieuse attendant que Morphée m'ouvre ses bras.

Tout ce que j'entendais était le bruit du vent venant de l'extérieur et un silence pesant venant de l'intérieur. Ce silence ne me plaisait absolument pas, et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je décidai donc d'allumer ma station mp3 et _Fighter_ de Christina Aguilera résonna dans l'appart. Les paroles me donnèrent envie de me battre, pour moi, pour ma vie et pour le peu de fierté qui me restait. Non je n'étais pas une putain de marionnette et non je n'allais pas tout laisser tomber. _T'es forte ma belle !_

Cette constatation trouvée, mon besoin de créer se fit sentir, de toute façon le sommeil ne venait visiblement pas. Cela m'arrivait souvent quand mes émotions prenaient le dessus. Je réussissais à me défouler sur mes dessins, et pas seulement des créations. Des fois je pouvais passer des heures à faire des croquis d'arbres juste pour passer le temps. Je pris mon calepin à dessin et dessinai sans m'arrêter. Les coups de crayon agiles emplirent mes oreilles et, le bruit de la mine sur le papier me fit momentanément oublié ma tristesse et ma colère.

Je sentais des gouttelettes de sueur perlées sur mon front mais je m'en fichais comme de la dernière pluie. Je ne prenais même pas le temps de regarder le résultat. Un croquis fini, je changeais de page et recommençais sur autre chose. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais je dus tomber de sommeil car je m'éveillai au son strident de mon réveil, dont je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir activé hier. Jazz avait du l'avoir fait pendant mon sommeil de plomb. Je me tournai pour l'éteindre et m'étirai en baillant comme un chat après une longue sieste. Quelque peu courbaturée à cause de ma position de cette nuit, je faillis tomber. Je me couchai de nouveau dans mon lit de travers et laissai le temps s'écouler soufflant de frustration.

Je me levai finalement après une dizaines de minutes, à fixer mon plafond, et allai directement dans la salle de bain. Je me lavai tout profitant de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Je ne voulais penser à rien et fis tout pour mettre de côté mes préoccupations. Je sortis après une vingtaines de minutes, m'enroulai dans une serviette épaisse et en pris une autre pour mes cheveux. Je me postai devant mon dressing et hésitai. Je me sentais pas mettre une jupe aujourd'hui. J'optai donc pour une chemise lilas au devant froissé et une paire de slim foncé. J'accordai le tout avec une grosse ceinture argentée et des escarpins de la même couleur. Je retournai à la salle de bain et m'habillai, me maquillai légèrement avec des couleurs pêches. Je lissai mes cheveux après les avoir séché et me regardai dans le miroir. Contente du résultat, je poussai un soupir de satisfaction, seuls mes cernes montraient mon manque de sommeil. Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain et me dirigeai vers la cuisine manger et boire mon précieux café avant de partir.

Personne ne semblait avoir émergé et je remerciai le ciel pour ce laps de temps supplémentaire en tête à tête avec moi-même. Je pris ma tasse et l'emmenai dans le hall d'entrée, mis mon manteau. Je pris mes clés et sortis d'un pas précipité refermant bien à clé la porte. Je vérifiai comme chaque matin la boîte au lettre et y vis une écriture familière. Mon père. Je n'avais pas trop le temps de la lire mais en revenant ce soir j'aurais une bonne excuse pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Je descendis les escaliers, rencontrant en chemin Laurence, une jeune étudiante très charmante et sympathique. Elle venait de Paris et faisait un cursus en langues étrangères. (B/N: Ah bah tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un !)

**- Bonjour, Isabella.**

**- Bonjour Laurence. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien,** répondit-elle souriante.** Et toi ?**

**- Bien aussi ! Comment vont tes études ?**

**- Bien, j'arrive à m'y faire,** répondit-elle souriante.** L'anglais ne me pose plus trop de problèmes. **

On discuta quelques minutes, de tout et de rien. Cette fille était un rayon de soleil à elle seule. Malgré qu'elle soit à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle, elle rayonnait._ J'aimerais en dire autant de toi, _me souffla ma voix.

J'arrivai à la station de métro cinq minutes en avance, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Tant j'étais pressée de sortir de mon enfer, je n'avais pas pensé à regarder l'heure et je me retrouvais maintenant à attendre. Le trajet se passa comme toujours, moi la tête collée sur la fenêtre et mes écouteurs au creux de mes oreilles jouant de douces mélodies qui me calmaient au mieux.

…...USDV...

Pendant mon trajet, la pluie s'était mise à tomber assez fortement sur la ville. Je courrai comme je pouvais. Ma vue étant cachée par mon capuchon de manteau, je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait devant moi et je percutai… un mur. Je tombai lourdement sur mon dernière qui se manifesta dans toute sa splendeur. _La poisse ma pauvre ! _Tais-toi stupide voix !_ Conscience ma belle__,__ je suis ta conscience. _Ouais bah là tu me fous les boules !

**- Ouillee !** Haletai-je sous la douleur me massant très gracieusement, je devais l'avouer, mon derrière.

**- Je crois que vous êtes tomb****é****e****,** déclara une voix d'homme moqueuse.

Nah tiens j'y crois pas, j'avais pas remarqué. Bouffon !

**- Pour vrai ?** Répliquai-je innocemment ouvrant les yeux en grand pour un effet de surprise sublime. _Trop forte tu devrais faire actrice._ Je ne répondis pas... à ma tête et dévisageai l'homme face à moi, dans la trentaine, immense et musclé. Il avait des allures de prestiges et me regardait de haut. _Bah de toute façon vu la hauteur du trottoir il a pas le choix de te regarder de haut._ Pfff il était pas mal pour un homme aussi imbu. _Tu le connais à peine que tu le catalogue__s__… tu traine__s__ trop avec Cullen ma pauvre. _Oh ta gueule toi ce matin !

**- Vous devriez être plus prudente mademoiselle.**

**- Je retiens en mémoire votre conseil,** répliquai-je mauvaise.

**- Je suis Paul,** me dit-il tout en me tendant sa main.

**- Bella**. Je lui pris la main pensant qu'il allait m'aider à me relever mais, il me serra la main et la lâcha comme si mon touché l'avait brûlé. Gentleman, pensais-je sarcastiquement.

**- Bon m'en voulez pas M'dame mais je dois y aller.**_ Vais t'en foutre un m'dame, tu risques de t'en rappeler. _

Il s'en alla me laissant là sur ce béton froid et mouillé. Ma matinée ne pouvait qu'aller dans ce sens vu la soirée géniale que j'avais eu. Je réussis à me relever et me massai le derrière. Je m'étirai et sentis une douleur aigüe se propager dans le bas de mon dos. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai vers la bâtisse boitant un peu. J'entrai à l'intérieur où l'air chaud me revigora. Un frisson me parcourut dû au changement de température. En me raidissant, un muscle dans mon cou se coinça. _Génia__l,__ manquait plus que ça ! _

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, où des tas de lettres s'empilaient sur le coin. Les dessins que j'y avais laissé hier trainaient encore. La robe d'Alice prenait forme sous mon oeil d'experte comme on aimait le dire mais, j'hésitais encore entre la faire longue ou courte. Alice aurait droit à un look pétillant et original tout comme elle. Pour Edward je cherchais encore, je n'avais dès le départ pas envie de l'habiller mais je n'avais pas le choix. Un sac de pommes de patates aurait-il convenu ? _Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait._ Comme si ça me dérangeait. Pour moi, j'avais l'embarras du choix et donc ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure.

Quand j'allai pour m'asseoir, je ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur, et me repris à trois fois pour trouver une position confortable. Angela, qui m'avait accompagné, riait hystériquement à mes dépends quand je lui racontai ma mésaventure et j'avais envie de hurler pour que cette hyène se taise. Je vis au loin une grande femme, les cheveux roux flamboyant entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle avait l'allure d'une mannequin mais en y regardant de plus près je fus impressionnée de reconnaître Victoria M. la plus grande créatrice de lingerie féminine au monde. Je sentis mon coeur battre la chamade. Si il y avait bien une personne que j'admirais plus que tout c'était bien elle. Angela quitta mon bureau pour aller à sa rencontre et je l'enviais d'être aussi près d'elle. Elle saisit le combiné et parla avec ce qui devait être M. Cullen. Après une légère conversation et qu'elle eut raccroché, Angela avec un regard bienveillant et courtois comme toujours, la précéda pour lui indiquer le chemin. Quand elles passèrent à mes cotés, mes dessins suivirent le sillon du courant d'air et s'envolèrent jusqu'à toucher le sol, pour s'arrêter juste devant Victoria. Je me sentis blêmir._ C'est pas comme si tu avais vom__i__ sur ses chaussures qui valent des milliers de dollars_. Beurk !

**- Oh, ceci est à vous****,**** je crois bien, **dit celle qui hantait mes rêves de carrière les plus fous.

Je la regardai bouche-bée. Etait-elle vraiment en train de me parler à moi, la petite Bella Swan ? Je restai figée, ne pouvant ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt et la laissai ramasser mes feuilles, _Sympa Bella !_

**- Merci,** répondis-je reprenant conscience. Je tendis la main afin de reprendre mon bien mais elle y jeta un coup d'oeil et je sentis le sang quitter mon corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ce que j'avais fait, c'était très loin d'être à la hauteur de son talent.

**- C'est de vous ?** Demanda-t-elle me fixant.

**- Uum, euh... je … oui, **soufflai-je gênée.

**- C'est très très intéressant. J'adore cette robe****,**** elle ****a**** l'air légère et confortable tout en restant très haute couture.**

_Nous avons perd__u__ Bella__,__ je répète nous venons de perdre Bella._

**- Euh, merci ? **Cela sonna plutôt comme une question et j'avais envie de me foutre une claque mentale.

On (plutôt elle) discuta quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la porte de Cullen ne s'ouvre. Je laissai les deux créateurs à leur affaire, ne désirant pas m'attirer les foudre d'Edward mais, une phrase de Victoria se répétait dans ma tête et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que je commençais (sur une note plus joyeuse) ma journée.

…...USDV...

POV Ed

_«Il est présentement 7h30 et le soleil est bien présent sur la cité. Vous écoute__z__ le rythme du matin avec Nicolas Martinelli...»_

Bordel, il disait quoi lui ? 7H30 ? Impossible, je ne pouvais pas être en retard. Je n'étais jamais en retard, surtout les jours de rendez-vous aussi important que celui-là. Je me levai titubant jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et me rendis à la cuisine. Une fois mon repas englouti, je repartis en direction de la salle de bain, mais en cours de chemin, je renversai la table dans le couloir où Prunelle, le seul amour dans la vie d'Emmett, reposait. Je ne pus rien faire, ou ne voulus rien faire, que de regarder la plante s'écraser au sol. Le pot éclata en mille morceaux sur le carrelage. Je jurai, ravalant mon sourire carnassier et entendis Emmett accourir à cause du boucan.

**- Eddd, ma plante ! Putain, Prunelle ma belle****, ****on va te sauver. T'inquiète****,**** papa est là ma choupinette.**

Il me lança un regard à glacer le sang, prit sa foutu plante comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde et s'en alla dans la cuisine. (N/B: T'en ai résumé à être une foutue plante Prunelle ! Sympa la Caro ! LOL N/C: C'est de sa faute ! Tant pis pour elle Muhaha *rire satanique*)

**- Emm c'est qu'une plante tu le sais ****h****ein ?**

**- Ta gueule ! Si elle meur****t****, je te fais ta fête !**

Je l'entendis brailler et décidai d'aller prendre ma douche rapidement. L'envie de l'entendre se plaindre ne m'enchantait guère. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne savais plus si j'étais en retard ou pas, n'ayant finalement pas vérifié l'heure.

…...USDV...

J'arrivai à la société avec une heure de retard par rapport à d'habitude. Comme quoi il y avait une première à tout. Mais j'avais encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de mon si important rendez-vous. J'allai m'enfermer dans mon bureau non sans avoir salué Angela au passage, si précieuse et toujours à son poste. Je préparai mon bureau en vue de recevoir Victoria, voulant que tout soit parfait. Je sortis mes précieux dessins et envoyai Tanya chercher le café. Cette dernière maugréa encore et j'avais qu'envie, la renvoyer chez elle pour le restant de la journée. Ses enfantillages n'étaient pas les bienvenues aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas la patiente de gérer son état de crise. À 10h tapante, le téléphone sonna.

**- M. Cullen****.**

**- Votre rendez-vous est arriv****é, Monsieur****.**

**- Bien****,**** faite****s**** la venir je vous pris.**

**- D'accord..**

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil, commençant à stresser légèrement. Cette femme était une icône mondialement connue, et travailler avec elle, m'aiderait à percer le monde européen et l'Asie, là où j'avais encore du mal à me faire connaître. Malgré tous les espoirs et les efforts fournis, je n'arrivais pas à vendre suffisamment sur l'autre continent et ce n'était vraiment pas faute d'avoir essayé.

J'entendis des éclats de rire de l'autre coté de la porte et espérai que Tanya n'était pas en train de tout foutre en l'air avec ses gamineries. Je décidai d'aller vérifier, quand je vis qu'elle ne frappait pas. Après une dernière grande respiration, je tournai la poignée. Je fus étonné de voir Bella parler avec cette jeune femme. Elles semblaient avoir une conversation animée. Je me raclai la gorge, les faisant s'interrompre et leur visage devenant tout à coup sérieux. Bella la salua sans même me regarder et alla à son bureau.

**- Votre stagiaire est absolument charmante**, me dit-elle avec un visage froid, tout le contraire d'il y avait un instant.

**- Oh vous devez parler de Mademoiselle Swan. Elle a un brillant avenir.**

**- Vous avez tout à fait raison****. J****e ferais des pieds et des mains pour avoir une jeune femme aussi douée. Vous savez si elle désir****e**** rester ici après son stage ou si elle va partir ?** Demanda-t-elle nonchalante. _Ed tu ne trouves pas qu'elle empiète sur ton territoire ?_

**- Je n'en sais rien, mais pour le moment tout se passe bien****. J****'ai donc bon espoir qu'elle reste,** répliquai-je un peu plus mauvais que je le voulais.

Elle me regarda non certaine de ce que j'avançais mais ne répliqua pas. Je lui offris une place face à mon bureau et nous commençâmes les négociations, mais le sujet Bella m'ayant rendu agressif et sur l'attaque.

…...USDV...

Après ce qui me semblait des heures, nous nous mîmes en accord. Je créerai 40% de la collection et en retirerai le même pourcentage. J'étais ravi de la tournure de notre arrangement et c'était heureux que je quittais la société, vers dix-sept heures ne prenant même pas la peine de voir qui y était encore. Tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était une bière et un bon repas. Dans la voiture, une fois le contact enclenché, je mis en route le lecteur cd et Debussy résonna, doux et réconfortant pour les oreilles. Regardant sur ma gauche, j'aperçus Bella sortant sûrement de l'immeuble, marchant d'un pas guilleret, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je voulus immortaliser ce moment, donc sortis mon portable et le pointai sur elle. J'avais son visage de profil, les cheveux légèrement dans le vent et son sourire toujours présent. En soi, une photo magnifique. Je rangeai mon portable et pris finalement la route pour rentrer rapidement chez moi. Emm n'étant visiblement pas là, je mangeai un sandwich et passai une soirée tranquille avant de me coucher tôt. Une fois dans mon lit, je me saisis de mon téléphone, et ne pus m'empêcher de regarder l'image prise plus tôt. Je devenais dingue de cette fille et c'était mauvais...

POV Jazz

J'avais été fou de croire qu'elle voudrait encore une fois tout plaquer pour venir vivre avec moi et dans un sens je m'en voulais un peu. Même si ce que je lui avais dit à propos de son boulot je le pensais vraiment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose pour elle, Bella était douce et fragile. Elle n'était pas une lionne prête à tout pour réussir. Et cet Edward, je ne l'avais même pas rencontré, seulement entrevu, mais je ne pouvais déjà pas le saquer. Sous ses airs supérieurs et démoniaques, il faisait du mal à la seule femme que j'aimais et j'avais envie de lui casser sa gueule d'angelot rien que pour ça. Et la nuit dernière n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait nommé des prénoms dans son sommeil. Rosalie, Alice Jake, Edward, Emmett, même qu'avec celui-ci je ne savais pas ce qu'elle trafiquait. Mais jamais elle n'avait prononcé le mien. J'étais son seul univers avant et maintenant je me sentais pousser à l'arrière des autres. C'était puéril de ma part d'être jaloux de ses songes mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'avais cru avoir une bonne idée en voulant déménager qu'elle et moi, mais encore une fois je m'étais trompé. Je savais qu'elle aimait plus que tout sa soeur et que Jake était son meilleur ami mais je la voulais pour moi seul. J'avais besoin de changement dans ma vie, de quelque chose de nouveau et je ne savais pas comment avoir ce que je désirais tant.

Je fus interrompu par des coups portés à ma porte.

**- Entre****z ****!** Dis-je mes yeux se portant sur le document encore fermé en face de moi.

**- Salut Jasper. Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?**

**- Oh salut Maria,** la saluai-je. **Euh bien s****û****r****,**** tu proposes quoi ?**

**- Italien,** me répondit-elle simplement, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Maria était l'assistante parfaite. Toujours à ses affaires, ne me dérangeait pas sans motifs. Elle était très jolie et charmante, la peau basanée, des longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux bruns et un sourire malicieux. Si j'étais célibataire, elle aurait été le genre de femme pour qui j'aurais craqué. Je me levai, tout en rajustant ma cravate et lissant mon pantalon de façon compulsive et la suivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nos pas résonnèrent dans le couloir à peu près vide, au vue de l'heure bien avancée du déjeuner. Nous marchâmes dans un silence un peu gênant. Dans l'espace confiné de l'ascenseur, une légère tension s'installa entre nous. Je la regardai une fois de plus par dessus mes cils et fus envouté par son regard sauvage et brillant. Ma tête se pencha légèrement vers elle. Elle passa sa main sur mon bras et en fermant les yeux l'image de Bella vint envahir ma tête et mes sens. Je m'éloignai prestement de Maria, comme si son toucher et sa présence m'avaient brûlé. _Qu'est-ce c'était que ce bordel ? Je devais sortir d'ici au plus vite._

POV Bella.

Je rentrai à l'appart sur le coups des dix-huit heures, épuisée mais heureuse de cette journée et surtout de ma rencontre. Jacob s'activait au fourneau et Rosalie lisait tranquillement un magazine dans le salon.

**- Salut ma Rose,** dis-je, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

**- Hey Bell's. Ca roule ?**

**- Toujours ma poulette et toi ? Oh! **Ajoutai-je la coupant juste avant qu'elle ne parle. **Devine qui j'ai rencontr****é**** aujourd'hui ! **

**- Hummm un homme banane ? **S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**- Haha très drôle. Je m'esclaffe, je m'esclaffe. Non pardi j'ai rencontr****é**** Victoria****. T****u sais la créatrice de la super lingerie que tu affectionne****s**** tant, **répondis-je regardant mes pieds si intéressants.

**- Quoi !** Hurla-t-elle, me brisant un tympan par la même occasion. V**i…vic…vi ! Aaaaaaahhhh !**

**- Tu sais, tu peux l'appeler seulement Victoria,** dis-je rigolant à sa réaction.

**- Bon sang Bella c'est extra ! Je veux tout savoir. Maintenant,** répliqua-t-elle voyant que j'allais refuser.

_Sacré Rosalie,_ pensai-je. Avoir eu un père autoritaire avait déteint sur elle. Si j'osais lui refuser quoi que ce soit elle piquait une crise, et je jure qu'elle me menait par le bout du nez la plupart du temps. J'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et quand je la poussais à bout elle allait se plaindre. Je soupirai et n'eus d'autre choix que de commencer mon récit.

….USDV...

Je dus prendre vingt minutes de mon temps pour raconter encore et encore ma matinée (Haha... Pff) à mes deux nigauds qui me servaient de colocs, Jake s'étant ajouté en cours de route. Je dus expliquer jusque dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé. Franchement rien d'extraordinaire ! M'enfin si mais pas de quoi en faire un plat. À la fin mes oreilles bourdonnaient à force de leurs cris. Comprenez que Rosalie et Jake étaient déjà très bruyants de façon individuelle alors à deux c'était la surdité assurée. Ils voulurent que je recommence encore une fois à la décrire, mais à bout de nerf, je décidai de les ignorer en allant vers la cuisine me prendre quelque chose à boire. Ils me suivirent et prirent place devant moi. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et j'étais sur le point de craquer quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Jazz fit son apparition dans la cuisine, vint m'embrasser sur le front et disparut comme il était arrivé. J'en avais presque oublié mon abominable soirée d'hier avant qu'il n'arrive. Je poussai un soupir tout en regardant vers la porte qu'il venait de prendre. C'était à lui de venir s'excuser en premier et pas à moi. Je savais que c'était puéril et enfantin mais cette fois je tiendrais mon bout. Au bout de quelques instants je sentis des regards pesants sur moi. Je me retournai pour voir Rose et Jake m'observer sous le choc.

**- Bah quoi ? **Demandai-je innocemment.

**- Vous vous êtes disput****és****,** déclara Rose le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Pas du tout,** répliquai-je mauvaise, croisant mes bras à l'endroit où il y avait mon coeur de peur de le fissurer. Je savais que Rose appréciait Jazz mais elle n'avait jamais compris le pourquoi de notre relation nous disant que nous n'étions pas des «_âmes soeurs_».** On a eu un léger accrochage d'accord et j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Alors on mange, j'ai faim moi, **changeai-je habillement de sujet.

**- Oh je suis désolé ma puce,** s'exclama Jake comme si la fin du monde était arrivée. **Allons manger et boire cette bouteille de vin,** ajouta-t-il me faisant un clin d'oeil joueur et m'entrainant dans la salle à manger. On mangea tout en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi sauf des sujets fâcheux. J'appris donc que Jake avait un rencard jeudi et que Rosalie avait son premier photo shoot dans un mois à Porto Rico. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. Ils respiraient le bonheur et leur sourire était communicatif et j'espérais vraiment pouvoir le dire de moi-même un jour.

Voilà...

Cours Encore je sais !

Mais je promets de m'y remettre à fond de train pour les prochains...

La motivation n'était pas trop là mais j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux et Bon point Pas de fin sadique..

Alors alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre ?

Un orage plane au-dessus de nos chouchous...

Qui va s'en sortir sans trop de blessures ?

N'oubliez pas de chatouiller la bulle pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Oui oui celle-là juste en-dessous. Elle vous fait déjà de l'œil…

Gros Robisou

A bientôt

CaROo :D


	7. Chapitre 5: Salsa

Helloooo!

Me voilà, en retard et extrêmement désolée...

Mais je crois vraiment que vous allez apprécier ce petit chapitre quelque peu spécial. Déjà il est plus long que dans mes habitudes (16 pages word pour tout), il y a un lemon et une confrontation entre Ed et Bella. Suis pardonnée ? * Fais la moue à Alice...*

Bon pour celles ou ceux qui le savent pas encore, j'ai ouvert une page Facebook où je parle de tout, avec teasers, images et musique de chapitres. Et je suis toujours dispo pour donner des nouvelles sur l'avancement du chapitre ou autres.

La page, c'est **CaROoThePrinCesS Fanfiction**

Je vous y attends...

Ensuite voudrais faire coucou à

Delph ! Merci merci merci ! :) je t'adore et faut lui dire Merci parce qu'elle a fait de gros rajouts dans le lemon. Je dirais qu'il est 50% d'elle MDR ! Toua, vais te faire un gros câlin quand on va se voir ! (N/B: Mais de rien ma Belle ! J't'adore aussi miss ! Et faut pas exagérer sur le lemon, juste rajouter quelques petits détails ! L'écoutez pas, elle est trop modeste ! Ton lemon est très bien ! J - 11 mois ! Hâte ! N/C: Mdr C'est Donc J-337 Je me sens ridicule de faire un décompte maintenant xD)

On a aussi notre page avec DCE-District... **DCE-District Fanfiction**. Y a aussi un jeu avec notre OS Hot Cooking pour celles, ceux que ça intéresse.

Elo T'es toujours là ! En tout cas j'ai bien hâte de parler avec toi ! Ça me manque vraiment de discuter de tout et de rien avec toi pendant des heures.

Pru …. là je crois que tu vas aimer ! Ed et Bee s'en mettent plein la gueule MDR !

Et ma sœurette Lili qui fait une performance digne des oscars dans ce chapitre. Petit défi personnel que je me suis donné. J'espère que t'as pris ton pied la coquinette... ;) (N/B: Bah j'espère bien, là tout le monde voudrait bien avoir sa place… Chanceuse va ;) !)

Je salue aussi toutes les fofolles de FB. Sans vous mes journées manqueraient cruellement de soleil par ces temps gris MDR donc Lau, Ousna, Lisa, lilie, Anne, et toutes les autres qui m'ont rejoint sur ma page ! :)

Bonne Lecture ! On se retrouve en bas...

Disclamer: Sauf le pénis format ultra grand et brillant d'Ed, tout le reste est et restera à SM ! All human... (N/B: Forcément il appartient au V&R ;) !)

Chapitre 5

Pink Panther : Salsa

POV Bella.

Le reste de la semaine me sembla ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Avec Jazz on se parlait peu. Même si pour le coup je lui en voulais toujours de douter de moi, j'avais envie qu'il vienne vers moi. Parce qu'il était clair que je ne m'excuserais pas et que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Mais depuis quelques jours je le sentais tendu et je ne savais pas du tout ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Ce soir j'espérais que tout revienne dans l'ordre en faisant une petite soirée entre copains. Alice devait venir me rejoindre avec Rosalie pour qu'on se prépare, pendant que les gars allaient taper quelques balles et on se retrouverait tous au resto. Nous avions prévu ensuite d'aller dans un club de salsa, ce que Jake et moi avions mis tant de temps à apprendre. Je devais avouer qu'au début j'étais plutôt d'une maladresse affligeante, écrasant les pieds de mon partenaire ou tombant même. Mais à force de persévérance maintenant j'étais une championne.

Je me dandinai sur Rihanna quand la sonnette retentit. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, tandis que j'allais ouvrir à Alice et Angela attendant impatiemment sur le pas de la porte. Sauf que la première s'était déplacée avec deux énormes valises. Je restai quelque peu surprise pour le coup. (N/B: Du Alice tout cracher quoi ! Hum je sens de la torture dans l'air...)

**- Alice, Angela entre****z**** donc !**

**- Salut Bella, **répondit Alice entrant et déposant un bisou sur ma joue. **Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui. C'est quoi tout ça, **demandai-je lui montrant les énormités qu'elle trimballait, un brin inquiète.

**- Oh, rien du tout. Maquillage dans celle-ci et des robes dans l'autre. Angela se joint à nous.**

**- J'en suis très heureuse****, mais j****e croyais que tu allais rendre visite à tes parents ?**

**- Pas envie,** fit-elle avec un geste lasse.

Je rigolai et les laissai s'installer pendant que j'allais chercher des boissons. Je revins et m'arrêtai net devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant mes yeux. Ma salle à manger si propre tout à l'heure était ensevelie de produits de beauté et de fers en tout genre.

**- Alice, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?**

**- Si tu veux que l'on soit des bombes... oui !**

Je ronchonnai un peu mais finis par abdiquer en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à ce qu'elle avait amené. Plutôt intéressant au final ! Une centaine de produits de renom trônait maintenant sur ma table. Je me laissai tenter à sentir la crème pour le corps à la pèche et soupirai de bonheur. Ce fut Angela qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

**- Bella ! Monte le son****,**** c'est ma chanson,** hurla-t-elle, se bougeant les fesses comme une demeurée.

Je rejoignis rapidement la chaîne hifi et augmentai le volume. Les spice girls envahirent l'espace. On commença à chanter, ou plutôt s'époumoner comme des folles. Je vis même Angela grimper sur une chaise et prendre un fer à friser pour micro. Je rigolai la voyant si pétillante et pleine de vie, contrairement à ses airs sérieux au boulot. Je pris exemple sur elle et escaladai moi aussi une chaise. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me souvenir des mouvements dans le refrain mais peine perdue. Je riais tellement que j'avais mal à la mâchoire et avais de la difficulté à tenir le rythme. Alice se tenait quand à elle sur le canapé dans le salon, où elle peinait à garder l'équilibre, ce qui fit redoubler mon fou rire.

**- Stop right now thank you very much,** commença Angela.

**- I need somebody with the human touch,** continuai-je.

**- Hey you, always on the run gotta slow it down baby**, enchaîna Alice.

**- Gotta have some fun.** Terminâmes ensemble, Alice finissant même sur les fesses par terre, riant à gorge déployée.

Je descendis de mon piédestal et tout en continuant de rire essayai de rejoindre Alice. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tira sur ma chemise me faisant tomber, à ses côtés par la même occasion. Et c'était morte de rire que nous continuâmes à chanter ce qui passait. Rosalie arriva à ce moment précis. On devait passer pour de vraies folles au vue de la tête qu'elle fit.

**- Hey ! C'est moi Ginger, vous auriez pu m'attendre. Hey la garce tu me présente ?** Rosalie ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat !

**- Les filles ma soeur ****'****Sa majesté Rosalie****'****. Rosalie les filles****, Alice et Angela****, **fis-je tout en les pointant chacune d'elles.

**- Très drôle, microbe. Bon vous avez pas commenc****é**** à vous préparer ?**

**- Non on t'attendai****t****,** mentis-je.

**- Ouais Bella****, c'est ça ! T****u ne sais pas mentir****, donc**** n'essaie même pas.**

**- Rho comment tu sais ? **Bougonnai-je.

**- C'est un truc de soeur****. M****ême en ne disant rien j'entends tout là,** répliqua-t-elle pointant son crâne.

**- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que je pense maintenant ****?** _Va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre._

**- Oh tais-toi donc et va prendre une douche ****!**

**- Dis que j'empeste tant qu****e t'y e****s**** ! **

**- T'empeste****,**** alors zou !** Me poussa-t-elle jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, moi me débattant mais bien sûr n'arrivant à rien. Je voulus encore protester mais elle me jeta dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**- Briseuse d'ambiance,** criai-je espérant me faire entendre. **De plus Ginger elle est pas une stupide blonde mais une rousse,** ajoutai-je.

**- Je suis vexée, petite soeur,** **vraiment,** répliqua-t-elle théâtralement.

Refroidie, je me déshabillai tout en pestant légèrement contre ma chère soeur et ouvris les robinets. J'attendis quelques minutes une bonne température et me glissai sous les jets d'eau chaude. Je me détendis légèrement mais les folles derrière la porte me rappelèrent à l'ordre et donc je ne pus en profiter pleinement. Je me lavai rapidement et me brossai les dents. Oui une vieille habitude voler à ma mère. Je sortis et enroulai une serviette épaisse autour de mon corps. Comme une gamine j'écrivis le nom de Jazz dans la buée sur le miroir au-dessus des lavabos. Me trouvant bête je l'effaçai et finalement me regardai plus attentivement. Mes cernes étaient de plus en plus visibles dû à mon manque de sommeil de ces derniers temps. Entre le rythme du travail, mon patron tyrannique et les tensions avec Jazz, je ne dormais pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. Ma peau légèrement bronzée faisait ressortir les tâches de rousseurs sur mes joues et mes yeux marrons brillaient un peu plus que dernièrement, sûrement due à notre crise de fou rire de tout à l'heure.

Je remarquai posé, sur le comptoir, un string noir et.. et rien de plus. Je me glissai dans le léger vêtement, et avant de ressortir m'emmitouflai dans mon gros peignoir. J'ouvris la porte et découvris mes trois amies en train de papoter dans le couloir, prêtes. Rosalie avait les cheveux bouclés et portait une robe noire, très courte avec des paillettes et un décolleté qui ferait pleurer Pamela tellement il était parfait. Alice, elle, avait relevé ses cheveux et quelques mèches encadraient son visage. Une robe en mousseline violette épousait parfaitement son petit corps. Le tissu volatile donnait l'impression d'une chute d'eau. Angela pour sa part avait troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles et avait les cheveux lissés. C'était la seule pas habillée en robe. Elle avait plutôt opté pour des leggings noirs et une tunique à minces bretelles noires également. Elles étaient sublimes chacune à leur manière.

Alice fut la première à me voir, puis me tendit un sac, contenant certainement ma tenue. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma chambre et sortis délicatement une superbe robe bustier or à petits volants. Sans étonnement elle m'allait comme un gant. Alice avait l'oeil pour ce genre de chose. Aussitôt la porte franchie, trois folles me sautèrent pratiquement dessus pour me maquiller et me coiffer. J'eus peur de ne pas en sortir vivante. Après presque une demi-heure de ce calvaire, je pus admirer leur travail. Mes cheveux étaient en demi chignon avec un bump pour les dégager de mon visage. Cela me donnait un petit air de rockeuse. Mon maquillage était charbonneux, faisant ainsi ressortir mes yeux. J'aimais l'image que me revoyait le miroir et j'en remerciais les filles chaleureusement.

**- ****Au fait**** Bella j'ai invité Ed à se joindre à nous au club si il le désirait. ****Ça**** te va ? **Me lança Alice telle une bombe. Ma bonne humeur amassée s'envola me laissant pantoise. _Pitié faite__s__ qu'il ne vienne pas_ _!_

**-** **Euh ouais plus on est de fou****,**** plus on ri****t**** non ? **Répondis-je espérant que ma grimace apparaisse comme un sourire.

**- C'est ce que je me suis dit. **Répliqua-t-elle heureuse.

Je décidai alors d'envoyer une invitation à Emmett tant qu'on y était.

"**Emmett Le Club P**_**aradisio**_** à 23h ****ça**** te tente ?**"

Je reçus une réponse à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

"**Ouais, j'y allais avec Ed de toute façon on se voit là-bas.**"

Bon ceci étant fait, maintenant je savais à quoi m'en tenir ! Plus besoin d'espérer… En jetant un coup d'oeil aux filles plutôt silencieuses, je remarquai que tous le produits sur ma table quelques instants plus tôt ne s'y trouvaient plus et qu'elles étaient en train de mettre leurs chaussures. Je repris mes esprit et enfilai mes escarpins argent. Je glissai clé et portable dans ma petite pochette assortie et mis mon manteau. Une fois toutes prêtes, nous sortîmes et optâmes pour la voiture de Rose, contenant le plus de places. Cette dernière mit de la musique mettant dans l'ambiance les deux autres passagères tandis que j'appuyais ma tête sur la fenêtre espérant que la soirée se passe bien.

POV Emmett.

Étendu bien confortablement dans mon lit, je regardais Prunelle que j'avais relogé pour éviter qu'un autre accident de ce genre se reproduise. Elle était maintenant bien à l'abri dans ma chambre et n'en bougerait plus. Cela pouvait paraître idiot mais mon frère ne comprenait pas les horreurs que j'avais vécues. C'était un sujet tabou entre nous et mes parents. Pendant les rares occasions où je les voyais, je n'avais pas envie de leur faire plus de mal que ce que j'avais déjà fait. Je me souviendrais toujours du visage de ma mère se décomposer lorsque je lui avais appris pour la mission. C'était comme cela que Prunelle était devenue ma confidente, comme un enfant avec son ami imaginaire ou son ourson en peluche. Voilà pourquoi je lui avais aussi donné un nom. J'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, comme si elle absorbait tout ce que je pouvais lui dire pour ensuite que j'aille mieux. Edward avait plus d'une fois voulu s'en débarrasser mais dès qu'il l'approchait j'angoissais. Le manque d'air, le coeur battant, les mains moites, les mêmes symptômes que j'avais juste après un massacre humain. Je n'avais jamais pu réellement m'y faire, et le pire de tout fut quand j'avais vu mes deux meilleurs amis mourir devant moi. Et comme un lâche je n'en parlais pas, gardant tout à l'intérieur, surtout que j'étais convaincu que tout était de ma faute, à cause d'une seconde d'inattention. J'avais relâché ma garde et mes deux potes avaient été tués à bout portant. J'en cauchemardais chaque nuit depuis un an et rien, même pas les somnifères, ne venait à bout de toute cette merde. Je fus sorti de mes songes par un léger toc sur ma porte.

**- Entre Ed, **m'exclamai-je, remettant mon masque joyeux et insouciant.

**- Hey,** dit-il en franchissant la porte,** ce soir je sors. Je voulais seulement te prévenir.**

**-Tu va****s**** où ****?** Demandai-je surpris. Ed étant un homme de peu de mot et surtout peu de sociabilité, je me questionnai sur la personne l'ayant invité.

**- Au club **_**Paradisio **_**avec Alice****,**** Isabella et ses amis.**

**- Oh génia****l ****! J'peux me joindre à vous ?**

**- Pourquoi pas.** Répondit-il. _C'est pas comme si tu m'embêtais pas déjà,_ crus-je entendre.

Détrompez-vous, Ed et moi on s'aimait vraiment, même si notre fratrie n'était pas des plus complices. Depuis tout jeune, Ed était plutôt du genre solitaire, ne montrant que rarement ses sentiments. La seule fois où j'avais vraiment vu une émotion sur son visage, c'était au moment de mon départ. C'était lui qui m'avait accompagné à la base militaire et j'avais vraiment cru qu'il allait pleurer. Mais, en homme fier qu'il était, il avait tout gardé en lui. C'était peut-être pour ces raisons qu'il avait un cercle social restreint - et par restreint je voulais dire quasi nul - et qu'il était du genre plan cul, une fois par semaine juste pour pas avoir les couilles bleues. En dehors de ça, il fallait oublier Ed parce qu'il se terrait chez lui à créer.

Je filai donc dans la salle de bain faire ma nana, prendre ma douche et me coiffer. J'en ressortis une demi-heure plus tard avec la pêche. J'enfilai un pantalon coupe droit noir avec une chemise simple turquoise, et me parfumai. Ouais je me transformais en une vraie gonzesse quand je partais à la chasse aux meufs. Je devais avouer que la soeur de Bella, la belle blonde plantureuse avec ses airs froids, était chaude comme la braise, mais avait des airs intouchables et hautains. D'ailleurs comment deux filles aussi différentes pouvaient être soeurs. Pensant à la gentille soeur, je reçus un texto pour m'inviter à leur soirée. Je lui répondis que c'était déjà prévu et descendis vers la cuisine pour manger un bout. Je portai mon choix sur un restant de pâtes. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais c'était mangeable. Une recette de maman si je me fiais au goût. D'ailleurs, ça me fit penser que je devais impérativement aller me chercher des réserves de plats congelés faits par Esmée avant d'être en manque.

**- Emmett ?**

**- Ouais le frangin ?**

**- Je me demandais si ****ça**** te disai****t**** d'aller manger chez Émilie et Sam avant de se rendre au club ?**

**- Oh ouais ! **Répondis-je levant le point en l'air.

Émilie et Sam étaient propriétaires d'un petit resto sympa, sur Brooklyn, où l'on faisait les meilleurs burgers en ville. Avant on y allait tous les dimanches en famille et maintenant je pouvais compter sur une main le nombre de fois où on y était allé depuis mon retour. Ça me réjouissait de voir que mon frère ait pensé à aller là-bas. Ce fut donc beaucoup plus joyeux que j'allai chercher mes clés et mon portable, puis on quitta l'appart en silence. Ce fut dans cette esprit que je me stationnais sur le parking du _Chez Uley,_ et toujours en silence que l'on entra dans la petit pièce agrémentée de bancs rétro blancs et aux murs en bois rond. Un vieux jukebox traînait dans un coin et une vingtaine de clients en grande conversation les uns avec les autres, étaient présents, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Enfin chez moi pensais-je. Un sourire franc traversa mon visage et comme un enfant je courus en direction d'Émilie que je reconnus aussitôt avec ses longs cheveux noirs brillants dans la lumière tamisée et ses yeux rieurs après tant de temps.

**- Émilie,** hurlai-je en la prenant dans mes bras et la faisant tournoyer.

**- Emmett,** cria-t-elle à son tour avec un léger sourire. **Repose moi par terre avant que je ne sois malade sur ton épaule.**

Je la déposai et lui embrassai la joue mille fois.

**- Je devrais me sentir vexé là.**

**- Tonton Sam ! Trop content de te revoir.** Dis-je tout en lui donnant une tape virile dans le dos.

**- Hey je suis pas si vieux ! **S'exclama-t-il en riant. **C'est bon de te voir gamin.**

**- Sam tu ****sais**** qu'il a trente ans le gamin.** Répondit Eddy avec son sourire en coin, depuis trop longtemps absent. Lui aussi j'en étais sûr était heureux d'être ici.

**- Ouais dire que la première fois que je vous a****i**** v****u**** tu avais 7 ans Ed avec des broches et d'immenses lunettes ronde****s****.**

**- Merci j'essaie d'oublier**, répliqua-t-il faussement outré.

**- Et Emmett, **continua-t-il l'ignorant, **t'avais dix ans et les deux dents ****de devant**** manquantes ****et ****d****es petites boucles longues****. E****t tu abusais du gel pour cheveux,** finit-il en riant.

**- Oh c'est même pas vrai. J'ai toujours été séduisant, **répliquai-je heureux de me remémorer ce temps.

**- J'ai encore les photos tu veux parier ?**

**- Non ça va,** ris-je **je veux plutôt...**

**- Un double burger avec frites et sauce nachos, supplément fromage et un coca light pour ta ligne ?** Récita Émilie qui me connaissait trop bien.

**- C'est comme si tu m'avais cré****é ****! **Lui répliquai-je dans un grand sourire.

**- Allez vous asseoir****, les garçons,**** j'arrive avec vos plats. ****Ed, toi non plus, j'ai pas oublié, **rajouta-t-elle, à l'encontre de mon frère avec un clin d'oeil.

On alla s'installer à notre (ancienne) table habituelle près du jukebox et je saluai quelques uns des habitués au passage. Une fois assis, la discussion entre Ed et moi porta surtout sur des choses plutôt banales et tout se passait pour le mieux. L'ambiance joviale rendait même les moins sociables, souriants et bavards. Il me parla de son voyage à Montréal dans quelques mois ainsi que de la nouvelle collection qu'il fera avec une certaine Victoria. Notre repas arriva et nous nous jetâmes presque dessus. Les seuls bruits qu'on distinguaient à notre table c'était les grognements de contentement. Ah que ça m'avait manqué ! C'était ça tout simplement le bonheur, être encore en vie, et avoir des gens autour de moi. A partir de maintenant je savais que tout irait pour le mieux et que ma vie redeviendrait celle que j'avais avant tout ça. Et je ferais tout pour rendre les autres heureux. (N/B: Carpe Diem !)

POV Edward.

J'avais pas envie d'aller dans ce club ce soir mais Alice m'avait supplié. Et avec elle c'était difficile de refuser quelque chose. En plus, Emmett avait vraiment l'air heureux. Même si ça me crevait de devoir avouer que ça me faisait plaisir de le voir comme ça, ça m'énervait aussi qu'il aille partout où j'allais. Je dégustais avec appétit la divine cuisine d'Émilie et je me rendis compte que j'étais content d'être là. Ici, j'avais le sourire facile, comme si toutes les merdes qui me tombaient dessus s'éclipsaient quand j'entrais dans cette salle. Je sentais le poids du monde s'enlever de sur mes épaules, comme quand j'étais ado et qu'avec Emm, on venait se goinfrer de burgers et sucreries en tout genre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**- Mec tu vas bien ?** Me demanda Emmett

**- Ouais, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**- Tu souris vieux,** répliqua-t-il, et je levai les yeux au ciel.** Tu repenses toi aussi à tou****s**** tes souvenirs ici non ?**

**- En quelque sorte. Tu te souviens quand on étai****t**** gamin****,**** je disais que c'était ici que je demanderais la main de ma future femme. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'était pas super romantique.**

**- Oh putain, j****e ****m'en ****rappelais**** même plus. Et moi j'invitais toujours****,**** tu sais****,**** notre voisine pour manger et je me suis rendu compte ****qu'en fait ****elle préférait manger à mes frais et mater ta copine ****du**** moment ****que de passer du temps avec moi.**

**- Haha, oh ouais et t'avais tellement eu honte de te faire rembarrer que tu t'étais piss****é**** dessus.**

**- Oh Putain ! C'était vraiment nos meilleurs années ****! Oh ****quand on s'est pris pour des espions et qu'on s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac de frites congelés. Émilie nous a oblig****é**** à passer le balais et faire la vaisselle durant toute une soirée et toi tu pleurais parce que les frites t'avai****ent**** donn****é**** mal au ventre.**

On passa le reste du repas à se remémorer nos mauvais coups de gamin et nos souvenirs qui étaient depuis longtemps enfouis dans un tiroir de mon crâne. J'avais jamais autant rigolé et ce fut serein qu'on quitta le restaurant pour se rendre au club de salsa du coin et accessoirement rejoindre les autres. Je me remis dans la circulation dense de New York avec pour fond sonore de la musique classique. Mais Emmett cognait contre la vitre, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement mais ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment je me la fermai. On arriva assez rapidement devant le club et je n'étais même pas stationné qu'Emmett sautait déjà de la voiture et se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Un vrai gamin, pensais-je en secouant la tête. Je trouvai une place un peu plus reculée et me garai.

Je pris une grande respiration, avant de sortir, pour me donner du courage. Par stress, je lissai ma chemise sur mon torse même si c'était complètement inutile. Je m'avançai lentement et vis Emmett et Alice en premier. Ensuite vinrent Isabella à coté d'un mec blond et du grand baraqué à la peau mâte. Angela, ma secrétaire, se tenait là, elle aussi, ainsi qu'une grande blonde assez froide et son copain, si j'en jugeais par leurs mains liées. Tous ensemble parlaient les uns avec les autres. J'arrivai à leurs côtés et signifiai ma présence par un raclement de gorge. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et l'un d'eux, le blond, me dévisagea. Alice et Angela me sourirent ainsi que mon frère, et les trois autres me fixèrent, attendant je ne savais trop quoi. Quand à Isabella, elle se raidit légèrement et se tourna finalement vers moi avec un sourire faux sur son visage. Je leur fis un simple signe de tête et décidai d'entrer. Les autres suivirent le mouvement et on se retrouva dans une marrée de gens collés et en sueur. J'en avais horreur. Je me sentis sale juste en les regardant et me grattai le bras imaginant des bactéries se propager sur mon corps. Je ne pris même pas le temps de vérifier où étaient les autres et me dirigeai aussitôt vers la salle de bain pour hommes. Je franchis rapidement la porte et me plaçai devant la glace, les mains de chaque côté du lavabo.

_Tu peux le faire Ed, c'est pas quelques centaines de gens qui vont te faire partir. Qui tu crois convaincre comme ça ? T'as une sainte horreur de la foule depuis... tais-toi sale conscience et laisse moi tranquille.. je t'aurais prévenu._

Mon frère entra et vint se mettre derrière moi. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard à travers le miroir.

**- Ça va mec ? **Me questionna-t-il, un peu soucieux.

**- Ouais, tu sais c'est juste... la foule.**

**- Ohh, tu vas t'en sortir ?**

**- Ouais ! Bon on y va ? **Demandai-je, essayant de paraître sûr de moi.

**- Ouais, allons chercher de la bière et des nanas, **répliqua-t-il en rigolant.

On rejoignit les autres avec deux pichets de bières et des verres. Tout le monde se servit et les conversations allaient bon train. Je cherchai Isabella des yeux et la vis plus belle que jamais sur la piste de danse. Sa robe semblait flotter tout autour d'elle et les paillettes la faisaient briller de mille feux. Époustouflante c'était ce qu'elle était ce soir. Elle dansait avec Jacob si je me souvenais bien et tous les deux traversaient la piste d'un pas souple, ne semblant pas remarquer les autres regarder dans leur direction. Elle avait un déhanché hypnotique et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer ses longues jambes bouger en rythme avec la musique. Elle avait un immense sourire plaqué sur son joli visage et les joues légèrement rougies quand elle revint s'installer à la table. Elle prit place à mes cotés, et sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui fis un vrai sourire.

**- Tu danses incroyablement bien,** m'exclamai-je, en regrettant aussitôt mes paroles.

Elle me fixa comme si un troisième oeil m'avait poussé dans le front et haussa les épaules, l'air de rien. Je retins le grognement qui voulut franchir mes lèvres. Non mais quoi ? Pour une fois que j'étais respectueux, elle pourrait faire de même. Je me tournai alors de l'autre coté, bien décidé à l'éviter, où Alice se tenait et parlai avec elle de tout et de rien. Elle voulut m'emmener danser sur la piste mais je refusai catégoriquement d'y aller. Elle me supplia avec ses yeux larmoyants, sa petite lèvre tremblante, mais je tins bon. Elle m'en voudrait à peine et cinq minutes après elle ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ne sentant plus la présence de Swan à mes côtés, je posai mes yeux sur la foule et la vis encore une fois sur la piste de danse. Et popaul s'en réjouit un peu trop à mon goût. Je me sentis mal à l'aise toute l'heure qui suivit à la voir se dandiner et bouger sensuellement sur cette musique, échangeant de partenaires à chaque musique pratiquement. Je devais en être à mon sixième verre et la tête me tournait un peu mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir tenir debout. Je décidai qu'une fois pour toute je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller sur cette foutue piste de danse lui montrer de quoi un Cullen était capable. Je titubai quelque peu mais fis mon chemin tout de même et arrivai à ses cotés dans le temps de le dire. Je tapai sur l'épaule de l'indien et lui demandai d'une voix sourde...

POV Bella.

On arriva au restaurant _Tacos bells_ et mon estomac gronda presque immédiatement. Je lâchai un petit rire et les filles suivirent.

**- Désolé****e,**** je crois que j'ai faim.**

**- Ah oui tu crois, **me répondit Rose, malicieuse.

Je lui tirai la langue et sortis de l'auto. Juste devant, je vis Jazz, Jacob et Royce nous attendre, le dernier tirant une tronche d'enterrement. Je regardai Rose par dessus mon épaule et elle haussa les épaules. Je me postai aux côtés de Jazz, il prit ma main dans la sienne et entrecroisa nos doigts. Je l'embrassai timidement sur la joue.

**- Salut, **dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère tendu entre nous deux.

**- Salut. T'as passé une belle journée ?**

**- Sympa avec les filles et toi ****?**

**- Sympa aussi.**

Les filles arrivèrent et je fis les présentations.

**- Angela, Alice voici Jazz mon copain, Jacob et Royce le copain de Rosalie. Les mecs voici Alice et Angela.**

Ils se saluèrent et quand vint le tour d'Alice et de Jazz, ils s'embrassèrent sur la joue et s'éloignèrent comme s'ils avaient été piqués. Je ne prêtai pas plus attention et entrai dans la bâtisse. Je pris un plateau et me mis en file avec les autres derrière moi. Au vue de ma faim, je commandai deux Tacos avec viande, salade, tomates, et fromage. Je me pris en plus un grand format de frites bien grasses et un coca. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers une table de libre assez grande pour nous tous, puis attendis qu'ils me rejoignent. On mangea dans un bonne ambiance, mais mon moral était plus bas que terre. Je haussais les épaules et répondais par signe de tête sans vraiment me mélanger aux autres. La seule chose qui me rendait heureuse était que mes amis formaient qu'un seul groupe. Je voyais Rose, Angela et Royce parler mode, tandis que Jazz, Jacob et Alice se contaient de mauvaises blagues. J'écoutais distraitement ces derniers et faillis m'étouffer avec ma boisson quand j'entendis la suivante.

**- Un jour****,**** une fess****e**** dit à l'autre fesse « Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être ami ?» L'autre de ****r****épondre « Parce qu'il y a trop de merde entre nous deux.»**

J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, et rigolai comme une folle pour une blague aussi pauvre de goût soit-elle. Alice entre deux rires essaya de nous en raconter une.

**C'est trois vampires qui se retrouvent dans un bar. Le premier commande un verre de sang chaud, le deuxième un verre de sang froid, le troisième commande un verre d'eau chaude. Les deux autres le regardent tou****s**** étonnés.**

**- Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?**

**Alors il sort un tampon de sa poche et leur réponds****.**

**- Moi je préfère les infusions.**

Le silence planait à notre table après la fin de sa blague. Les trois autres nous voyant plier de rire avait fini par écouter aussi la blague d'Alice. Ce fut Jake le premier qui commença à délirer et à rire comme un fou.

**- Beurk, Alice, bon sang... ****O****k je me tais,** soufflai-je, les voyant me regarder tout en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les voyant se tortiller ainsi sur leur chaise, j'éclatai de rire.

**- Si ****vous ****verriez vos têtes,** m'exclamai-je entre deux éclats de rire. **Alice ne refais plus jamais de blague de ce genre.**

**- Hummph,** répondit-elle vaguement.

Je me calmai et attendis que quelqu'un prenne la parole et ce fut finalement Jake avec une autre blague qui enleva le léger malaise que j'avais créé. La soirée au resto achevée, on se dirigea tous ensemble vers la boîte. Entre excitation et stress, je marchai en arrière des autres. Ça faisait tellement de temps que j'avais pas dansé que je voulais en profiter un max, mais en même temps savoir Edward là me donnait des papillons dans l'estomac, au point où j'en avais mal. _Bon on se repren__d__ ma belle c'est pas Cullen qui va t'empêcher de t'amuser._

**- Ça va Bell's ? **Me demanda Jazz que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

**- Ouais..**

**- Bella di****s**** moi ce qui va pas,** répliqua-t-il.

Je baissai la tête et m'arrêtai. Il suivit le mouvement et prit mes mains dans les siennes, chaudes et réconfortantes. Je me détendis à son toucher, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt une barrière se construisait entre nous. Et j'avais l'impression qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Je le regardai enfin, un sourire crispé sur son visage.

**- Ça va. Je suis juste stress****ée****,** lui répondis-je, évitant son regard, posé sur moi qui me brulait.

Je me détachai de ses mains et allai rejoindre le reste du groupe. Arrivés devant le club, on attendit un bon quart d'heure avant de voir arriver Emmett, suivi de près par Edward. J'étais frigorifiée et Jazz, qui s'était fortement rapproché de moi, m'apportait un peu de chaleur, qui était la bienvenue. Les salutations faites, Edward fut le premier à entrer, suivi de très près par les autres. Je déposai mon sac aux vestiaires et me dirigeai dans la foule vers une table pour tout le monde. Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Emmett et de la bière. L'un semblait prêt à s'éclater, tandis que l'autre paraissait tendu. Comme toujours il avait ses airs supérieurs qui me puaient au nez. Jacob voulut s'engager sur la piste de danse et ce fut avec plaisir que je me laissais emporter dans la masse de gens. C'était 'Ahora Quien' qui passait à ce moment et je devais avouer que c'était l'une de mes favorites. Je me remémorais notre bal de fin d'année. On avait remporté le prix de meilleurs danseurs Jake et moi. Il avait été pendant une dizaine d'années mon seul partenaire. Jazz avait quelques techniques mais sans plus et Rose était une quiche lorsqu'il s'agissait de suivre le rythme.

Je m'amusai vraiment bien, mais durant tout le temps que je me déhanchais, je sentis un regard fiévreux sur mon dos. J'en frissonnai et me retournai pour finalement voir que personne me regardait. _Tu délires ma pauvre. _Après presque une heure sur la piste, on décida d'aller se rafraichir et ce fut avec joie que je vidai mon verre de bière. Je cherchai un serveur pour une tournée de shooter et au bout d'un temps en trouvai enfin un, puis lui fis signe de venir.

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir belle demoiselle ****?**

**- ****U****ne tournée de téquila,** répondis-je simplement.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers la tablée et vis Edward me regarder avec un sourire franc sur son visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à l'Edward du bureau. Deux personnes complètement différentes.

**- Tu danses incroyablement bien, **s'exclama-t-il.

Je le fixai, les yeux un peu exorbités, me disant qu'il avait perdu la tête. Je haussai les épaules et pris une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Avant même que mon serveur ne revienne, Jacob me prit par le bras et me poussa vers la piste encore une fois. Je commençai à être légèrement réchauffée, l'alcool faisant son effet dans mon système. Au fil des musiques, je changeai de partenaires, tombant parfois sur de vrais pro, ce qui était très agréable. Puis je dansai de nouveau avec Jake et encore une fois, je sentis ce même regard pesé sur moi. Je me tournai et remarquai Cullen me regarder avidement. Haletante sous l'intensité de ses yeux, j'essayai de reprendre mes esprits. _Cullen putain ! T'as pas trouvé mieux ?_ Tentant de me faire changer les idées, je vidai d'une traite un verre posé sur le plateau d'un des serveurs passant par là. Bordel que ça brulait. Je sentis le liquide se disperser dans toutes les parties de mon corps et me sentis défaillir. Au moment où je voulus demander à Jake de me ramener à la table, une main s'écrasa sur son épaule.

**- Je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière,** demanda une voix familière que je détestais.

Je regardai Jake dans les yeux le suppliant silencieusement de refuser. Il me fixa, plus tout à fait alerte et sourit à pleine dents.

**- Bien s****û****r,** répondit-il me jetant dans les bras de l'autre. Je me sentis rougir et fusillai mon ancien meilleur ami des yeux, qui ne le remarqua même pas.** De toute façon j'viens de repérer une belle espèce, **crut-il bon d'ajouter en relevant ses jeans rendu très bas sur sa taille et s'en allant en titubant fortement et s'accrochant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait. Un reniflement fort peu gracieux me remmena sur terre avec mon nouveau cavalier.

**- Edward, on est vraiment pas oblig****é**** de danser ensemble. Je suis certaine que t'en a****s**** pas envie...**

**-Arrête ! J'en ai vraiment envie et t'es la seule qui a le mérite de savoir danser,** me coupa-t-il posant son long doigt fin sur mes lèvres. Je me sentis défaillir, sentant un courant électrique traverser de par et d'autre mon corps. J'étais vraiment une frustrée sexuelle pour ressentir quelque chose à son contact à lui.

On se tenait sur la piste et la musique débuta. Je reconnus aussitôt les notes de la chanson de 'Pink Panther' en version salsa, une de mes préférées. (N/C: Voir absolument la video) Je désapprouvai par contre de devoir danser avec Edward sur celle-ci, trop langoureuse et sensuelle. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire aguicheuse avec ma jupe courte. Je le vis déglutir, me regardant de haut en bas. Puis il mit ses mains autour de moi, et m'entraîna dans ses pas. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait en penser, entre nous deux le courant passait incroyablement bien... en danse bien évidemment. Et l'alcool aidant, je me lâchai un peu plus. Mais Cullen étant un enfoiré brisa ce moment.

**- Allez fai****s**** pas ta timide. Je sais que t'es une croqueuse d'hommes et que un de plus ou de moins ne changerai****t**** rien à ton tableau de chasse, **dit-il me faisant tournoyer sur la piste de danse. Ces paroles me blessèrent. J'avais eu que deux copains sérieux dans ma vie et l'un deux était Jazz.

**- T'es ****qu'****un connard,** répondis-je serrant les dents.

Je vis son putain de regard brillant et son putain de sourire maléfique. Un air de défi prit place sur son visage et j'eus un mouvement de recul, mais il garda bien soin de me ramener collé contre lui, mon corps épousant parfaitement le sien. C'était pas normal de haïr autant une personne mais d'être si «complice» sur la piste.

**- T'es une allumeuse,** rajouta-t-il après un long moment silencieux.**T****'as vu ce que tu m'as fai****t ?**** Ce que tu me fais ?**

Je ne répondis pas toute suite cherchant une façon de le rendre fou furieux et de faire taire son excitation plus qu'évidente.

**- Et toi t'es un enfoiré doublé d'un trou du cul, **répliquai-je ma jambe passant entre les siennes et s'arrêtant très près de son service trois pièces. Il me regarda et lâcha un grognement, les sourcils froncés.

**- Avoue que t'aimerais bien que je te fasse mont****er**** au septième ciel, tu me supplierais à genoux de te reprendre.**

**- Dans tes rêves. J'ai un mec qui fai****t**** parfaitement mon bonheur.**

**- Ah oui celui qui a les yeux rivés sur la poitrine d'Alice.**

Prise de curiosité, je voulus jeter un coup d'oeil vers la table mais Edward me fit tournoyer et me saisit par le cou pour me faire passer sous lui et ensuite glisser sur son dos, jusqu'à me retrouver à 50 centimètres du sol. Putain ! Mon coeur s'était arrêté un bref instant. Je fis comme si rien ne se passait et continuai de danser, Edward me gardant toujours dos aux autres.

**- Putain tu peux arrêter deux minutes,** sifflai-je.** Quand ils ont distribué les cerveaux, t'étais parti piss****er ****? ** Rajoutai-je pour le déstabiliser mais, il parut plutôt trouver ma réplique drôle. _Bravo Swan comme si tu avais besoin de le faire rire. T'es vraiment trop s__a__oule ma belle, me souffla ma conscience._ Je fus sortie de mon monologue intérieur par la voix du connard en face de moi.

**- Non et, une danse ****c'était**** tout ce que je voulais, pour me prouver que t'es vraiment une salope.**

Je ne pensai plus et vis rouge. De quel droit osait-il ? je ne réfléchis même pas et le giflai de toute mes forces. Il resta interdit avant de m'envoyer un regard noir.

**- Oh ! Mademoiselle Swan n'accepte pas les compliments. Regarde autour de toi tout le monde pense la même chose que moi, **ajouta-t-il dans un sourire triomphant.

Je me tournai pour comprendre que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous et certains était choqués, d'autres moqueurs mais surtout, pour la majorité des filles de ce club, tueurs, destructeurs. Le silence dans la salle se fit pesant et je rougis immédiatement. Je me retournai pour tuer d'un regard Edward mais il avait disparu. Je ressentis un pincement au coeur et me retrouvai bien vite la tête dans des bras forts et sécurisants. Jazz.

**- Viens Bella. On rentre.**

Je hochai la tête n'ayant pas envie de me ridiculiser encore plus. Je retins de justesse ces larmes de fureur et de honte qui voulaient se laisser aller. Dans la voiture, tout fut silencieux. C'était pesant et maladroit.

**- Je suis désolé****e**, soufflai-je très bas. Il ne répondit pas. Croyant qu'il n'avait pas entendu, je répétai.

**- Je suis désolé****e**** Jazz****.**

N'ayant toujours aucun signe de sa part, je me tournai vers lui pour le voir tenir le volant de toutes ses forces, les jointures blanchies tant il serrait fort. Le regard fou qu'il posa sur moi me perturba et je me calai dans le fond de mon siège.

**- Tu crois quoi Bella bordel ? Je t'ai vu roucoul****é**** dans ses bras et tu crois que je t'en veux pas. **Hurla-t-il regardant toujours droit vers lui.

**- Et toi tu mattes les nichons d'Alice et je dois me taire c'est ça ?** Criai-je à mon tour en repensant en ce qu'Edward m'avait dit plus tôt.

**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J'ai passé la soirée à m'assurer que tu allais bien. Putain je me suis fait un sang d'encre toute cette putain de soirée ! J'étais fou de jalousie en te voyant danser avec tous ces hommes mais je me la suis fermé parce que je sais que tu adores danser. Et je suis qui pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu aimes ? Hein ? Mais quand on s'attaque à toi je peux … juste pas le supporter,** dit-il à bout de souffle sa voix montant dans les aigus. (N/B: Pourtant c'était pas lui qui lui demandait de quitter son boulot et donc ce qu'elle aime faire y a deux chapitres ? N/C: Si …. c'est un mec..)

**- Jazz,** murmurai-je. **Tu es vraiment jaloux ?**

**- Comme un fou et plus ça va****,**** plus je deviens fou quand je te vois avec d'autres mecs.**

**- Arrêtes toi sur le bas c****ô****té,** sifflai-je tout à coup excitée. (N/B: Une vraie girouette celle-là lol N/C J'ai pas dit qu'elle tomberait sous le charme d'Ed tout de suite… xD)

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'écouter, mais quand il me posa son regard sur moi ce qu'il vit sur mon visage le fit changer d'idée. La voiture à peine garée, je me précipitai sur lui et l'embrassai comme possédée.

**- Tu m'as tellement manqué,** dis-je entre deux baisers.

**- Toi aussi Bella. Si tu savais comment m****on ****corps se langui****t**** de toi. **(N/C: J'viens de me rendre compte que c'est vraiment niais et vieux xD)

Cette nuit-là les mots furent inutiles. Seuls nos corps l'un contre l'autre et nos souffles haletants, parlèrent dans cet espace clos. Je n'avais qu'à le regarder dans les yeux et je savais que je pourrais toujours tout lui pardonner. Notre nuit fut agitée et ce fut avec le sommeil du juste que je m'endormis dans les bras de celui qui détenait la clé de mon coeur.

POV Ed

Je donnai un énième coup de pied sur la pauvre canette de bière qui traînait à côté de moi. J'avais marché pendant deux heures avant de me décider à entrer dans un nouveau bar. J'avais fait déborder le vase et Bella ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je me sentais vraiment dégueulasse pour ce que j'avais fait et maintenant j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne voulais pas ça ! Dès le départ cette soirée était une mauvaise idée. Quand je buvais, et dieu seul savait combien de verres j'avais bu, je devenais arrogant et méchant carrément. J'étais assis à fixer mon verre quand une petite blonde s'approcha et prit place sur le tabouret à côté du mien. Elle tourna le dos au bar et s'accouda sur le comptoir. (N/B: Euh arrogant et méchant seulement quand il a bu ? Il est saoul constamment alors ?)

**- Alors, t'es en solo ?** Me demanda-t-elle sirotant un verre avec un mélange oranger.

Je la regardai de haut en bas et la vue me plaisait bien. Pas très grande, de longues jambes fines tout de même, elle portait une jupe en jeans avec des bottes à talons. Son haut se résumait à un simple t-shirt blanc avec écrit dessus le nom du bar. Elle avait un grand sourire communicatif et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que les blés étaient tressés sur le côté de sa tête.

**- Tu travailles ici ? **L'interrogeai-je, en évinçant sa première question.

**- Du tout, une habituée je dirais. Je suis **_**Adeline**_**,** ajouta-t-elle en me tendant la main.

**- Edward,** répliquai-je, en la lui serrant. **Tu es du coin?**

**- Non plus****,**** je suis originaire de France, ****et je suis ici pour un**** voyage éducatif**, répondit-elle se léchant les lèvres.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?**

**- L'anatomie humaine**, dit-elle, tout en posant sa main sur ma cuisse et me griffant, m'envoyant des chocs jusque dans mon entre-jambe qui s'éveilla d'un coup.

Je déglutis devant son regard rempli de désir, mais le mien devait refléter la même chose. Elle m'invita à la suivre vers le fond de la salle, et sans réfléchir plus, la laissai me guider. Elle s'approcha d'une table de billard, et après un coup d'oeil vers moi se saisit sensuellement d'une des queues. Elle se pencha outrageusement sur la table, fit glisser entre ses fins doigts la longue tige et après m'avoir regardé longuement de sous ses cils, frappa la boule blanche. Je sentais que cette partie allait beaucoup me plaire. Je la rejoignis rapidement dans son petit jeu d'excitation, et au fur et à mesure que la partie avançait, mon état de frustration augmentait, de telle sorte que j'allais devoir bientôt l'évacuer. On se chauffait encore un peu et je la sentais de plus en plus prête pour moi. J'étais frustré sexuellement et en plus Swan me rendait fou. J'avais besoin de me soulager et cette fille, loin d'être moche, me donnait le tout sur un plateau d'argent. N'en pouvant plus, je lui pris la main et l'emmenai avec moi vers la sortie.

**- Press****é,**** dis-donc,** dit-elle hilare que notre petit jeu ait fonctionné.

**- Si tu savais. **

J'ouvris la porte et fus surpris de voir de la pluie. C'était une grosse averse mais je m'arrêterai pas à ça. J'en avais plus que besoin. Je la plaquai contre le mur, tandis que mes lèvres se perdirent dans son cou. Je la picorai de baisers mouillés, descendant vers sa poitrine et remontant vers sa mâchoire. Elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux lâchant de petits gémissements qui se répercutaient dans mon bas-ventre et le rendirent plus gonflé si possible. Des images d'Isabella ce soir me revinrent en tête et je m'attaquai durement à sa bouche, dansant avec sa langue et la mordillant férocement, toute ma rancœur contre elle se répercutait dans ce baiser. Je la soulevai et elle vint automatiquement attacher ses jambes autour de mes hanches et frotter son bassin contre le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Nous étions tous les deux complètement trempés, mais totalement excités par la situation.

Je l'emmenai à tâtons vers la ruelle la plus proche, un peu à l'abri des regards au moins. Loin d'être romantique mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et surtout si je n'étais pas en elle très rapidement je mourrais de combustion. Je pris appui sur un mur, faisant encore diminuer l'espace entre nos deux corps. Ma bouche vint parsemer son cou, tandis qu'une de mes mains préalablement posée sur ses fesses pour la porter remonta vers sa généreuse poitrine. Mon pouce vient de suite titiller ses pointes dressées par l'excitation et la pluie. Trouvant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de peau libérée, je m'aidai de mon autre main, pour lui arracher son chandail. Une belle vue sur son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire s'offrit à moi. À travers le tissu, je me mis à sucer durement sur ses pointes alternativement. Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et gémit longuement.

**- Edward, **souffla-t-elle. **Je... veux...plus,** dit-elle haletante.

Ayant encore trop de tissu à mon goût, je la fis se cabrer, pour pouvoir dégrafer le superflu. Une fois ses seins nus et dressés pour moi, ma bouche fondit dessus. Une de mes mains retrouva son fessier, tandis que l'autre s'activait sur son sein libre, le malaxant ou jouant avec son téton. L'autre subissait les assauts de ma bouche en alternant la langue, les lèvres ou les dents. Par la force de mes assauts, son dos maintenant nu frotta contre les briques et la griffa au passage, ce qui la fit crier à la fois de douleur et d'excitation. Ma main délaissa son sein et descendit le long de son ventre, puis de ses jambes recouvertes de sa petite jupe. Par la position qu'elle avait, cette dernière s'était relevée un peu plus et j'arrivai donc rapidement au bord. Mais étant trempée, elle lui collait comme une seconde peau. Je détachai alors ses jambes de ma taille, et une fois les pieds par terre, je m'attelai à la tâche de lui enlever les derniers remparts de tissu qui me séparaient de son antre chaud. J'eus quelques difficultés avec sa jupe, mais ne lâchai rien et finis par arriver à bout. Mon regard se posa alors sur son corps presque dénudé. Là devant moi juste avec un string que j'imaginais sans mal dégoulinant de son jus, elle m'excita encore plus. Adeline passa ses mains sur mon torse et descendit jusqu'à être très près de mon anatomie de mâle. Je la regardai, la surplombant de toute ma hauteur et un sourire carnassier s'installa sur mes lèvres. Elle était ma proie et je n'avais même pas à bouger le petit doigt pour lui faire faire tout ce que je voulais. Aussi excitée que moi, elle arracha ma chemise, les boutons volants dans tous les sens. _Putain je l'aimais celle-là. _Puis à son tour, vint s'attaquer à mon point ultra sensible, mes tétons. Elle leur fit subir les mêmes douces tortures que j'avais infligé aux siens. Je grognai de plaisir. Mes mains sur ses hanches allèrent se perdre sur l'arrondi de son fessier et je la rapprochai de moi. J'entamai une friction entre nos deux sexes proches, ce qui nous fit tous deux gémir de satisfaction. Une de mes mains quitta le galbe de son postérieur, pour se diriger vers l'objet de mes désirs. Mes doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres intimes, ce qui la rendit impatiente.

**- Allez Edward... avant que je ne meurs icIIIII**

Avant qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, j'enfonçai directement deux doigts dans sa minette en feu et fis des va-et-vient brutaux et rapides.

**- Oh bordel de merde,** hurla-t-elle, tout en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière.

J'attaquai son cou, la mordillant, la suçotant. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis ses parois se resserrer, signe qu'elle n'était pas loin de la libération. Je retirai mes doigts et elle grogna de frustration.

**- Putain, tu me fais quoi là ?**

**- Pas comme ça,** dis-je.

Je déboutonnai rapidement mon jeans et pris une capote dans la poche arrière. Je baissai pantalon et boxer en même temps jusqu'à mes genoux et déroulai le préservatif sur ma verge tendue à l'extrême. Je la soulevai prestement et sans attendre plus l'empalai sur ma queue qui frétilla de bonheur.

**- Putain,** grognai-je.

La sensation de chaleur autour de moi était divine, alors que j'allais et venait en elle. Ses seins juste à la bonne hauteur reçurent un traitement royal pendant que je m'activais en elle butant au plus profond de ses entrailles.

**- Oh... plus vite,** gémit-elle contre mon oreille.

Le message ne passa pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je butai encore plus férocement en elle et la tins fermement par les hanches. Elle aurait certainement des bleus le lendemain.

Je sentis ses parois se resserrer. Elle était proche. Je plaçai ma main sur sa boule de nerfs et y fis tourbillonner mes doigts sauvagement. Elle hurla son plaisir alors que je me vidais dans le préservatif. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine, pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Je sentais son coeur battre à vive allure contre ma tempe et je souris satisfait.

**- Putain, c'était merveilleux, Edward.**

**- Si tu le dis,** répliquai-je la déposant sur le sol. Je jetai le préservatif dans la benne non loin de là - définitivement pas romantique - et relevai mon jeans sur ma taille. **C'était sympa en tout cas. **(N/B: Petite veinarde !)

Je me détournai d'elle et sortis de cette ruelle, même si je l'entendis m'appeler. Une fille, une fois. Et même si ça avais été la meilleure baise que j'avais eu depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas le droit de rester dans ma vie. Une seule aurait pu mais, elle était inaccessible. Je rentrai à l'appart à pied, me permettant de désaouler et repenser à ce début de soirée catastrophique. Arrivé chez moi, je regardai l'heure affichée dans la cuisine, 5h37. Emmett absent, je me couchai encore vêtu de mes vêtements mouillés, sur le canapé et m'endormis dans la minute qui suivit, encore sur mon nuage post-orgasmique.

…...

Bon Alors ? *Se ronge les ongles, qu'elle a déjà pas, et lève les yeux au ciel*

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé.

J'ai compris une chose dans les dernières semaines aussi. C'est pas en vous agressant pour des reviews qu'on se faire entendre.. donc vous faites ce qui vous semble juste et je vous remercie tous à l'avance d'avoir lu... J'ai reçu pour mes deux derniers chapitres 3,992 Hits et 1, 659 visiteurs... ça me remplit de joie ! Et je pourrais jamais vous dire assez merci ! :) Donc pour moi mon but est atteint.

Donc gros Robisou

et on se retrouve bientôt, soit sur Facebook ou sur le prochain Chapitre ! :)

Bonne semaine

CaROo 3


	8. Chapitre 6: Hurt

Ola ! C'est Moi ! Le Retour !

Alors tout d'abord Bonne Année à tous ! Je sais je suis en retard mais c'est mieux que rien !

Ensuite merci pour toutes vos reviens. Elles me réchauffe le coeur ! :)

Je sais, j'ai vraiment été très... trop longue pour ce chapitre et je vais tout faire pour plus que ça se produise...

Oubliez pas ma page Facebook : **CaROoThePrinCeSs Fanfiction**. J'y mets tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir... ainsi que les teasers.

Je voudrais dire coucou à toutes les Bécasses, **Elo** ma chouchounette ! **Delph** Ma petit chérie. **Pru** , **Cha**, **Lau**, **Lili** ma soeurette, **Nane ( Ann)** avec qui j'adore parler et dire n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs je suis à la recherche d'un canard… :)** Virginie **toujours au poste sur ma page :)

Bon pour la Playlist ça m'a pris des heures pour trouver ce que je voulais vraiment alors écoutez-les !

Finalement, avant de vous envoyer dans le pays de la vallée enchantée, il y une petite surprise en fin de chapitre ! :) Je le dis juste comme ça...

Robisous

Bonne lecture !

Tous les persos appartiennent à SM. Seul Edward au pénis d'argent m'appartient ET Bella … Vous en faites ce que vous voulez MDR..

Chapitre 6

_Hurt..._

Playlist

- Chasings Cars : Snow Patrol

- Hurt: Christina Aguilera

- Halo: Beyoncé

- Everybody Hurt's : REM

- Shadow Of The Day : Linkin Park

«Faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime, c'est le meilleur moyen de leur prouver qu'ils comptent...»

POV Edward.

Le soleil bien caché derrière les nuages, j'étais étendu sur un transat, sur la terrasse. Je m'étais levé très tôt, dans les 7h30 ce matin, un mal de tête horrible, tout trempé et couché sur le canapé. Et je n'avais pas eu le courage de me changer et de me recoucher… Un café à la main et le journal dans l'autre j'avais attendu le lever du jour. La soirée d'hier avait été un fiasco total. Je me souvenais d'avoir dansé avec Isabella et ensuite, après la gifle magistrale que j'avais reçu, plus rien. Emmet devait m'avoir ramené au loft et je devais avoir sombrer entre temps. (N/B: Ah bah désolée Lili… T'es passée à la trappe.. LOL N/C: Déjà ils ont couché ensemble alors, j'ai pas dit qui s'en souviendrait...)

Justement en parlant du loup, Emmett ouvrit la porte fenêtre et vint s'installer sur l'autre transat.

**- Putain mec, t'étais passé ou hier?**

**- De quoi tu me parles,** demandai-je me tournant vers lui.** Tu m'as pas ramené ?**

**- Du tout. Tu as pris la fuite et ensuite je te retrouve que maintenant, je suis rentr****é**** vers six heures.**

Je paniquai du coup. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Comme l'idiot que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas en manqué une. Je devais toujours tout foutre en l'air.

**- J'en sais rien... blanc de mémoire,** marmonnais-je. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Prendre une douche me rafraichirait sûrement la mémoire. Emmett me suivit et juste quand j'allais franchir la porte de la salle d'eau, celui-ci me parla.

- **Dîner chez les parents ce soir, et aucun refus accepter.**

**- Je ne viens...**

**- N'ose même pas continuer cette phrase. Tu viens avec moi****.**** Maman est impatiente de te revoir. Tu ne va****s**** quand même pas la décevoir...**

**- Une chance que tu as spécifié que c'était seulement Maman. Tu sais bien que Carlisle et moi on ne se parle plus.**

**- Je sais, il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la h****a****che de guerre non ! ****C****a dure depuis assez longtemps tout ça. Depuis que je suis de retour je ne vous a****i**** jamais vu tou****s**** les deux** **ensemble, dans la même pièce. Même je ne t'ai plus vu là-bas du tout.**

**- Il m****'****a très bien fait comprendre que c'était de ma faute ! **Hurlai-je.

**- On s'en fou****t**** du vieux!**

Je rageai et si je ne voulais pas prendre Emmett comme cible je devais vraiment sortir d'ici. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, fermai la porte à clé et frappai de mon poing sur la porte.

**- Ed !**

**- Emm****,**** ta gueule****. F****ous moi la paix et oublie moi ok.**

Je fis couler l'eau et me déshabillai, me regardant par la même occasion dans le miroir face à moi. J'étais cerné au delà du possible. Ma lèvre supérieur était légèrement gonflée et la joue gauche rougie, sûrement due à la gifle. Je me glissai dans la cabine et laissai l'eau couler sur mon corps. Ça ne me détendit pas comme je l'aurais aimé, mais au moins cela me fit du bien. Je sortis une serviette sur les hanches et allai dans ma chambre. Je pris un jeans clair et une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs. Je décidai de passer un moment à la société, là-bas au moins j'aurais l'esprit tranquille et je pourrais mentalement me préparer à ce qui m'attendait ce soir. L'enfer ne pourrait être pire qu'un dîner dans la famille Cullen...

POV Bella.

_Ma chère petite princesse,_

_Ton vieux père s'ennuie de sa petite fille, mais mon coeur lui est si fi__er__ de toi. Tu me manques__. V__ous me manque__z__ tous, une chance que j'ai mes petits monstres à l'école._

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, __et__ je suis vraiment impatient de tous vous voir pour Noël, plus que trois mois d'attente._

_Dimanche prochain tu sais quel date nous serons__. U__ne messe en son honneur sera présent__ée__. J'irais ensuite sur sa tombe avec Sue__. T__u sais qu'elle aussi t'aime et qu'elle sera toujours là pour toi. Néanmoins je sais que ce jour sera difficile et je penserais à toi fort._

_Ton vieux père qui t'aime_

_Charlie._

Je pleurai à chaudes larmes en lisant la lettre de mon père. Il me manquait terriblement et comme un boomerang son souvenir m'était revenu en pleine face. Ma mère décédée il y avait de cela deux ans… Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Un accident tragique de la route qui m'avait enlevé celle qui comptait le plus dans ma vie. Et mon père… Mon père qui vivait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et qu'une journée ne pouvait passé sans que je ne pense à lui, surtout ces temps-ci. J'avais besoin de lui à mes cotés et malheureusement j'avais choisi et je devais assumer mes choix.

Ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais pensé à sa lettre oubliée sur mon bureau. Ayant un double des clés, je n'y avais pas réfléchi à deux fois. Je m'étais lavée rapidement, et habillée d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt violet. J'avais fait une queue de cheval avec mes cheveux et était partie prendre mon petit-dej. J'avais vu sur le frigo un mot de Jazz me disant qu'il était parti travailler quelques heures pour s'avancer. Je ne m'étais pas posé plus de question, parce que je savais qu'il était un accro du travail. J'avais mangé un pamplemousse avec un café corsé.

Tout en le buvant, j''avais repensé à ma soirée d'hier. Un vrai cauchemar ! Qui s'était terminé avec ma tête au dessus des chiottes vers cinq heures du matin. Jazz pendant ce temps dormait comme un bienheureux. Après m'être débarbouillée, je m'étais levée et avais pris place sur le pouf devant la fenêtre. J'avais observé la pluie tomber à torrent, et étais heureuse d'être rentrée tôt. J'avais pris mon livre sur la table et avais lu pendant deux heures, avant de trouver enfin le sommeil.

J'avais terminé mon café quand Rose était entrée dans la cuisine les yeux encore endormis et les cheveux en pétard. Elle avait pris place à mes côtés avec une tasse fumante, et avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule.

**- Bien dormi ma chérie ?** M'avait-elle demandé, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

**- Quand j'ai réussi à m'endormir oui,** avais-je répondu posant mon menton sur sa tête.** Et toi ? **

C'était nos petits moments entre soeurs. Quand les gars nous voyaient comme ça ils repartaient et nous laissaient tranquille un petit moment.

**- Comme un bébé.**

**- Royce dor****t**** encore ?**

**- Non il est déjà parti****. I****l avait des affaires importantes à faire. Mais il viendra dîner ce soir.**

**- C'est au tour de Jacob de faire à manger****. J****e suis prête à parier qu'on mange de la pizza devant un vieux film d'horreur,** avais-je dit en riant légèrement

**- Oh je ne pari****e**** pas avec toi****. I****l est clair que tu gagnerais,** s'était-elle exclamée, en rigolant elle aussi.

Jake nous avait habitué, à chaque fois que c'était à lui de faire à manger, de déguster une pizza double fromage, avec pepperoni et anchois, devant, la plupart du temps, un vieux film d'horreur datant des années 80. Donc, une fois par semaine nous savions à quoi nous attendre.

Rosalie avait bougé et tourné son visage vers le mien, tout à coup soucieux.

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien?** Avait-elle demandée, à quoi j'avais haussé un sourcil l'incitant à continuer. **Je veux dire hier soir... avec Edward.**

**- Oh ça****,**avais-je répliqué, me sentant mal à l'aise.** Ça va. Je t'assure,** avais-je ajouté, la voyant me regarder l'air de dire « _j'vais pas gober ça !_». **On a eu un malentendu. C'est tout.**

**- Mouais, je t'ai à l'oeil little Swan. Si je vois que tu vas mal j'appelle Papa et je lui raconte tout.**

**- Tu n'oserais pas,** avais-je fait, outrée qu'elle pense à ce genre de chose.

**- Si,** avait-elle insisté, avec aplomb avant de sauter de son banc et de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

**- Je te hais !**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime,** avait-elle lancé par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître.

Je m'étais levée à mon tour et étais allée réveiller Jake. Le dimanche si je ne le faisais pas il ne se réveillerais probablement pas de la journée. J'avais alors ouvert la porte doucement, vu qu'une légère clarté due à sa fenêtre entrait dans la pièce. Celle-ci m'avait permis de remarquer qu'il était allongé en biais dans son lit avec les pieds dépassant du matelas. J'avais rigolé et allumé la lumière. Je l'avais secoué du mieux que je le pouvais. C'était qu'il pesait une tonne... Ne le voyant toujours pas bouger un petit doigt, j'avais décidé de prendre un de ses oreillers et de lui balancer sur la tête. Il avait grogné et s'était tourné sur son flanc droit. J'avais soupiré et soudain une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. Je m'étais vivement dirigée vers la cuisine prendre une casserole et la remplir d'eau. J'étais ensuite retourner avec mon chargement dans sa chambre, tout en faisant bien attention à laisser la porte ouverte, ce qui me permettrait de m'échapper rapidement. En effet, je devrais courir vite si je ne voulais pas me faire attraper et je savais qu'il voudrait se venger. Arrivée à hauteur de son lit, j'avais alors jeter toute l'eau droit sur sa tête. J'avais juste eu le temps de le voir se réveiller que déjà je courrais vers ma chambre.

**- Bella Swan ! J'vais te faire morflerrrr ! **Avait-il râlé à travers la porte. Il avait cogné dessus avec force, ce qui m'avait bien fait ricané.

**- Jacob Black tu veux bien arrêter de taper comme un dingue sur cette porte. À ce que je sache elle ne t'as rien fait ! **J'avais entendu une claque et Jacob hurler au mort. J'avais rigolé et sautillé sur mon lit. Rose étant de mon coté je savais que rien ne pourrais m'arriver. J'étais alors sortie sereine de ma chambre.

Après avoir pris ma veste et mon sac, j'avais fait une grimace puérile à Jacob que j'avais croisé en chemin, puis avais mis mes converses. Après avoir salué tout le monde, j'étais sortie, et m'étais rendue au métro. Tout étais assez tranquille, normal puisque nous étions Dimanche. J'avais pris place dans un siège près de la porte et avait regardé le peu de monde présent, pour patienter. Heureusement, le trajet avait été rapide. A ma station, j'avais vu un jeune homme chantant et grattant sa guitare. J'avais fouillé dans mes poches et lui avais lancé un billet de deux dollars. Il m'avait remercié d'un signe de tête et je lui avais sourit. Il avait changé de musique et j'avais reconnu 'Open your elles' de Your favorite ennemies, une chanson que j'aimais particulièrement bien. J'avais dandiné de la tête et souriais niaisement. Sans le savoir ce jeune homme venait de m'égailler ma journée. J'étais ensuite sortie de la station de métro et m'étais dirigée vers la société. J'avais traversé la rue et m'étais engouffrée dans le portique que j'avais refermé à clé derrière moi. J'avais pris l'ascenseur et m'étais rendu à mon étage.

Ce fut là que je lus la lettre qui me déchira le coeur. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait deux ans exactement je perdais une partie de moi. C'était la raison pour laquelle je pleurais comme une demeurée et que je n'entendis pas l'ascenseur sonner, ni des pas s'approcher de mon bureau et surtout pas lui qui me regarda avec pitié et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à découvrir. Ce fut sans un mot qu'il se pencha vers moi et enleva de mon visage les cheveux qui s'y étaient agglutinés. Je le regardai sans vraiment le voir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me souvenir d'hier et de ce qu'il m'avait dit, du mal qu'il m'avait fait. Ce qu'il pensait de moi me faisait me sentir comme une merde. Mais pourtant durant un cours instant j'eus l'impression d'avoir un autre homme face à moi quand il me prit dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête contre son torse là où son coeur battait frénétiquement. Je me laissai alors aller, et m'accrochai un peu plus à lui. Je dus pleurer un bon moment car quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, j'étais à présent dans son bureau emmitouflé dans une couverture, avec sur la table une tasse fumante de café et un petit mot. Décidément aujourd'hui...

_C__omme tu dormais si bien je n'ai pas pu te réveiller. J'ai du partir mais mets toi à ton aise et reste le temps que tu le voudra__s__._

_Edward._

J'en restai estomaquée. Depuis quand était-il aussi aimable avec moi ? Je secouai ma tête et me recouchai. Autant profiter des bonnes choses, je pris la tasse et la portai à mes lèvres. J'avalai une grande gorgée et soupirai de bonheur. Au moins il avait pile poil choisi ce qu'il me fallait. Un moka noisette. Je le bus en quelques gorgée et remis la tasse sur le plateau. Je pris un biscuit et encore une fois je faillis jouir tant c'était bon. Ils devaient être fait maison, parce que je n'avais jamais rien goûté d'aussi merveilleux. Je décidai d'en profiter un peu et pris avec moi la boîte. Je la lui ramènerai demain.

Je repris le même chemin que ce matin, en direction de l'appart, mais dans un état d'esprit beaucoup moins joyeux. Mes larmes avaient séchées, mais on voyait encore leurs traces sur mes joues et mes yeux rougis, ce qui me valut quelques regards inquisiteurs pendant mon trajet. Quand j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis Jacob rigoler avec je ne sais qui et Rosalie se plaindre.

**- Je suis là, **les prévins-je en entrant dans la cuisine, où Royce, Rosalie et Jake se trouvaient. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et Rosalie me prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

**- Tu as lu la lettre de papa, **dit-elle tout bas les yeux brillants.

Tout ce que je pus faire fut de hocher la tête, moi aussi les larmes me venant aux yeux. Elle saisit ma main et nous conduisis dans sa chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, j'éclatai de nouveau en sanglot. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras et me berça comme une enfant. L'avoir près de moi me fit penser qu'elle prenait une place importante dans ma vie. C'était elle en quelque sorte qui avait remplacée Maman quand celle-ci avait disparu. On resta un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre et nous finîmes par sortir de la pièce après qu'elle m'ait ordonné d'aller me rafraichir le visage.

De retour dans la cuisine, la conversation était devenue plus sérieuse, et le calme était envahissant. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'arrêtent pour moi. Jake m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y jetai. Dans ses grands bras forts je ne pouvais que me sentir en sécurité.

**- Papa ****a**** très hâte de tous nous voir pour ****N****oël**, leur revélai-je quand ma voix fut de nouveau potable.

**- Oh c'est vrai****, c****ette année c'est ****N****oël chez les Swan, **s'exclama Jacob avec un grand sourire. **J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il nous prépare cette année.**

**- Surement la même chose que d'habitude. Dinde, pommes de terre et tourtières du lac st-Jean****.**

**- J'ai déjà mal à l'estomac juste à penser à comment j'vais m'empiffrer,** rigola Rosalie.

Une fois l'atmosphère plus légère, on passa à "table". Comme je l'avais deviné, nous mangeâmes de la pizza devant le sublime navet cinématographique 'Carrie'.

POV Edward.

J'avais senti pour la deuxième fois depuis quelques mois, la sensation que les murs que j'avais érigé étaient entrain de s'effriter. Bella avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Me rendre tout chose ou bien me faire faire n'importe quoi. Habituellement j'étais maître de mes émotions, de ma vie. Mais avec elle, j'avais l'impression de nager en pleine marré haute, d'être pas loin de la noyade. Même si je faisais le plus grand des efforts, elle finissait toujours par prendre toute la place dans ma tête et je perdais tout contrôle.

Malgré tout, la voir dans cet état tout à l'heure m'avait renversé le coeur. Je n'avais pensé à rien sauf à la prendre dans mes bras et enlever ses affreuses larmes de son doux visage. J'étais reparti lui chercher café et biscuits pour son réveil et je l'avais quitté, car je n'avais que pour seul envie poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, jusqu'à asphyxie. Je repris ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'appart pour prendre Emmett et aller faire mon tour en enfer. Je devais bien ça pour ma mère. La pauvre ne m'avait pas vu depuis deux ans maintenant. Depuis le départ d'Emm et mon engueulade avec mon vieux.

Quand j'arrivais en bas, il était déjà dehors à m'attendre. Il embarqua dans la voiture et secoua ses cheveux humides.

**- Emm ! Tu peux éviter de salir ma voiture.**

**- Non.** Répondit-il simplement ne me regardant pas et tournant le bouton radio.

Il s'arrêta sur une émission de musique rap. Eminem et compagnie. Je rageai et changeai de fréquence avant de devenir fou. Aussitôt que je mettais un poste qui m'intéressait, Emmett le changeait. Je décidai de fermer la radio et de laisser le calme m'envahir.

**- T'es même pas drôle Ed !**

**- Je suis pas né par le cul d'un clown, alors non j'suis pas drôle et toi tu joue****s**** avec mes nerfs.**

**- Ah bah tu vois... là tu étais drôle. **

Je me tournai vers lui et le vis esquisser un sourire en coin. Je ne pus empêcher le mien de franchir mes lèvres. Finalement je remis la musique à Emmett et conduisis jusqu'à Forest Hill. On fit un arrêt à une station d'essence, où je fis le plein, tout en achetant aussi boissons et nourriture. Pendant une heure nous roulâmes en bavardant ici et là et finalement je reconnus le chemin menant à la villa datant du 18 ème siècle. Je pris à gauche et montai la colline. Je vis au loin se dessiner la tourelle aux volets rouge flamboyant. Je me garai et dans un même mouvement Emmett et moi sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le coffre. Emmett ayant décidé de rester quelques temps, avait un milliers de valises à sortir, et bien sûr sa stupide plante qui avait fait le voyage sur le siège arrière. Je pensais de plus en plus à le faire interner.

**- Mes chéris !**

Bien entendu, notre mère nous attendait sur le pas de la porte les bras déjà grands ouverts. Je me dirigeai vers elle, un peu nerveux je devais l'avouer. Elle me regarda les yeux brillants et un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres. Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle se jeta dans mes bras quand je fus à sa hauteur.

**- Ô mon Edward ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !** Elle embrassa chacune de mes joues et se recula me dévisageant.

**- Je suis très heureux de te voir aussi Maman. J'étais très occupé, mais je suis là maintenant !**

**- Oh oui et je compte bien profiter de mon fils pendant quelques heures.**

**- Et moi on m'oublie !** Dit Emmett faussement outré.

**- Jamais, mais toi tu reste****s**** ici pendant quelques semaines, on aura tout le temps de discuter autour de bon****s**** chocolats chauds et de pancakes. **Fit-elle le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras maternels.

**- Tu m'as donné faim à parl****er de**** pancakes,** répliqua-t-il avant d'entrer et de se diriger droit vers la cuisine.

**- T'avais-je di****t**** que j'avais entièrement fait redécorer la maison ?**

**- Non mais je suis press****é**** de voir tout ça, **m'exclamai-je entrant dans le hall à sa suite.

Elle me fit faire le tour et je redécouvrai une toute autre maison. Le salon du rez-de-chaussé donnait sur la terrasse, très illuminé dans les teintes de crème, de beige et de brun. Deux causeuses étaient placés de chaque coté d'une table en verre. L'autre salon familiale, au sous-sol était maintenant tout noir et blanc avec de grands divans en «L». La cuisine, où Emmett vidait déjà les armoires, était faite tout en bois et en brique avec deux gros fours et une plaque en verre, le tout assez moderne. La salle à manger avait changé de côté et était maintenant vers l'ancienne chambre à coucher. Dans les teintes de bois très clair, rosé et de grands meubles massifs, elle n'avait jamais paru plus accueillante. On monta à l'étage, où la salle de bain de mes parents avait aussi subi une transformation zen comme s'amusait à le dire ma mère, avec en plus un grand jacuzzi dans une pièce toute en bois foncé, et deux lavabos avec deux miroirs. Sa chambre à elle n'avait subi que quelques changements comme de nouveaux tableaux mais sinon, elle restait la même.

**- ****T****u préfères monter ou venir dans la cuisine ? **Demanda ma mère sachant déjà ma réponse, une fois le tour fini.

**- Je vais aller dans mon antre**. **Merci pour la visite, tout est splendide.**

**- Merci mon chéri. Allez va**** ! L****e souper sera pr****êt**** vers 19h.**

**- Parfait !** Répliquai-je, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de monter l'escalier en colimaçon.

J'arrivai devant la porte de mon ancienne chambre et soufflai, comme si j'avais peur des mauvais souvenirs. Je l'ouvris, sans grincement, ce qui ne m'étonna peu. Je savais que ma mère devait passer chaque jour pour la poussière et s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Je souris d'ailleurs en voyant que rien n'avais bougé. Mon grand lit blanc trônait au centre de la pièce avec mes grandes étagères le long de tout un mur presque, et mon pan de mur en face noir. Je profitai de la vue quelques instants. Ma chambre donnait sur la forêt à l'arrière de la maison. Je me souvenais d'avoir passé de nombreuses heures assis devant la porte fenêtre à dessiner, alors que mon frère commençait à sortir et à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes. Derrière le pan de mur se trouvait mon dressing rempli par Alice alors que nous étions à l'école de styliste. À présent vide, il me semblait immense et sans vie. Et derrière tout ça se cachait ma merveille... ma première machine à coudre. Je la caressai du bout des doigts et souris me remémorant tout ce que j'avais bien pu faire avec. N'ayant pas de papiers avec moi, j'allai dans le bureau de Carlisle et y trouvai tout ce qu'il me fallait pour dessiner. Sur son bureau, je vis une photo de lui, Maman et Emmett tous les trois souriants. Encore une photo où je n'avais pas été invité à y être. Avec mon père c'était depuis mon plus jeune âge que notre haine commune avait commencé.

**Flashback**

**Ed ****à c****inq ans**

Aujourd'hui c'était la première journée à la maternelle. Maman m'avait habillé avec un jeans et une chemise rose, me disant que j'étais tout mignon. Au début je lui avais dit que je n'aimais pas trop porter du rose, c'était pour les filles, mais Maman m'avait obligé à la garder. J'avais ronchonné et étais descendu dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Emmett était déjà prêt, habillé avec son blouson de foot. Il était déjà très bon pour ses huit ans. Moi je préférais rester avec mes amies Jessica et Lauren, cette dernière était d'ailleurs ma copine, et on s'amusait avec leurs poupées. Moi, j'aimais bien les habiller. Je jouais pas hein, j'étais un garçon !

Un jour Jessica avait brisé la robe de la Barbie de Lauren et je l'avais réparé avec une épingle. J'étais très fier de moi et en plus Lauren était contente. Puis je vis mon Papa avec Emmett, approchés à grands pas. Emmett avait un gros sourire sur le visage mais Papa lui, avait le regard fâché et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il arriva à ma hauteur, prit la poupée de mes mains et lui brisa la tête.

**- Papa ! ****C****'est la poupée de Lauren. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- T'es une tapette ! Je l'avais bien dit à ta mère mais pas moyen de m'écouter. Tu joues à la poupée et tu t'habilles en rose, une vrai mauviette !**

**- Je suis pas une tapette ! **Dis-je ne sachant même pas ce que ce mot voulait dire.

**- Oh si tu l'es****. T****'es une vrai honte pour la famille Cullen !**

Il me prit par le bras et me tira en dehors de la cours de récré. Le lendemain ni Lauren ni Jessica ne me parlèrent et ce fut le début de mon enfer.

**Fin du Flashback**

Je frissonnai à ce souvenir. Le premier d'une longue lignée. Je dessinai une heure ou deux avant de m'endormir à même le sol.

POV Bella.

_-« Salut Jazz, c'est moi. Je suis très inquiète si tu pouvais seulement me rappeler et me dire que tout vas bien ! Tu me manques et j'ai hâte que tu rentres, j'ai besoin de toi.»_

C'était le quatrième message vocal que je laissais en une heure, sans oublier la dizaine de messages textes. Et Jazz ne voulait toujours pas décrocher. Si il ne m'appelait pas dans la demi-heure, je me rendrais moi même à son bureau. J'étais super inquiète. De plus, Rose venait de décider d'aller passer la nuit chez Royce, tandis que Jake, lui, travaillait de 23h à 4h. J'étais donc toute seule, en pleine angoisse. Je décidai de lancer un autre film et je portai mon choix sur 'Seul au monde' avec Tom Hanks. J'étais déjà au bord de la déprime donc un peu plus ou un peu moins ne me fera pas de mal. Comme toujours je finissais par pleurer comme une madeleine en mangeant les biscuits d'Edward. Quand le film fut terminé, je regardai mon portable, pensant soudainement à Jazz. Il m'avait envoyé un message tout à fait ridicule.

_« Je rentre bientôt.»_

J'avais subitement envie de casser quelque chose. Comment osait-il me faire un coup pareil ? Aucune nouvelle et quand il en donnait ENFIN, il restait tellement mystérieux que je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Je décidai d'aller me coucher, de toute façon ne sachant pas plus vers quelle heure il allait rentrer. De plus, il était déjà une heure passé. Mon réveil serait atroce. Je m'endormis finalement une heure plus tard après avoir tourné en rond à maintes fois dans mon lit. Je fis des rêves étranges toute la nuit et ce fut horrible quand je dus me lever. Cernée, débraillée, j'avais l'impression d'être saoule, avec en plus la bouche pâteuse et les jambes molles. Jazz était couché dos à moi, encore tout habiller de la veille. Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai simplement avec un pantalon noir et un haut rouge en dentelle dans le dos. Je me fis une queue de cheval sur le côté et les laissai friser au naturel. J'enfilai mes ballerines rouges et allai manger. Même si le coeur n'y était pas, je réussis à avaler une tasse de café et le dernier biscuit de la boîte. Je pris tout mon attirail, sans oublier la fameuse boîte à biscuits et sortis de l'immeuble.

Le métro arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et je faillis bien m'endormir durant le trajet, si ce mec ne s'était pas accroché dans mes pieds. Arrivée à l'étage, je saluai succinctement Angéla et commençai mon travail. La journée passa et je ne vis pas Edward une seule fois. D'ailleurs, c'était Alice qui avait ses instructions. Nous avions finalisé les robes pour le gros défilé et nous étions très heureuses du résultat.

**- Bella, ****ça**** te dirai****t**** un dîner entre filles ce soir ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ! Tu proposes quoi ?** Demandai-je excitée par une petite sortie entre nous.

**- Le nouveau comptoir à sushis****. I****l parait qu'ils font les meilleurs en ville,** dit-elle sautillante.

**- Ouais, génial ****! ****Je vais emmener le vin.***

**- Et demande aussi à ta soeur si elle veut se joindre à nous. Je l'ai trouv****é**** adorable.**

**- Elle l'est****. **** Est-ce que Angie vient aussi ?**

**- Je lui ai demandé ****et ****elle devait voir si elle n'avait rien de prév****u****.**

**- D'accord. ****On se retrouve directement là-bas alors ? **

**- Oui, je te donnerai l'adresse. ****Bon je retourne dans mon atelier**, répliqua-t-elle, prenant un rouleau de tissu. **Tu sais où me trouve****r**** si tu as un problème, **ajouta-t-elle s'en allant et me saluant de sa main libre.

La fin d''après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et ce fut éreintée mais heureuse que je rentrais dans l'appart... vide...

POV Externe

**- Allez viens ma Belle !**

**- Oh Ouiiiiiii!** Cria la femme en pleine jouissance dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Depuis le matin, ils n'avaient arrêté de faire l'amour entre deux dossiers. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, lui ne sentait plus son coeur, pour le peu qu'il lui en restait. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qu'il faisait, donc il essayait de penser à autre chose. Comme cette femme étendue sur son bureau les jambes entrouvertes.

Le soleil disparaissait à travers l'épaisse couche nuageuse et il regarda le ciel, essayant de faire calmer son rythme cardiaque et de reprendre ses esprits. Il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et soupira se doutant de l'identité de l'appelant.

Il se glissa hors du corps chaud de la jeune femme et lui embrassa son ventre, remontant jusqu'à ses seins dressés pour lui et longea son cou pour déposer un ultime baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa partenaire.

**- Je dois y aller,** dit-il dans un dernier baiser.

**- C'était une super journée, mon chéri.**

**- Ouais. **

Il se pencha et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Il prit au passage ceux de sa compagne en même temps. Elle regarda son dos musclé bouger au rythme de ses mouvements et elle se redressa pour enfiler ses sous-vêtements.

Il termina de s'habiller en vitesse et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

**- N'oublie pas que cela doit rester entre nous...**

**- Je sais**, dit-elle déposant son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. **Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, tant que tu me donneras ce dont j'ai besoin.**

**- Et tu l'auras tant que tu respecteras les règlements.**

Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Même si elle devait souffrir, elle préférait l'avoir par petite dose que de ne pas l'avoir du tout. Au début lors de son embauche elle croyait devoir seulement jouer la comédie, mais bien vite ses sentiments avaient changé et elle espérait qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle savait que lui aussi l'aimait, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de cette pièce devenue trop petite, trop oppressante. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle atteignit l'ascenseur. Jamais son coeur n'avait autant souffert et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et de le vouloir coûte que coûte….

Il resta un moment immobile, la sensation de brûlure sur ses lèvres encore présente. Il souffla se donnant le courage nécessaire et sortit à son tour du bureau. Il rentra chez lui le coeur lourd et abîmé...

…...

***: Au Québec Plusieurs Restaurant Laisse les clients apporter leur propre vin. **

Bon, alors?

Vous avez deviné qui est dans le dernier POV... En tout cas Ed tout en gentillesse... Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps?

Dans le prochain chapitre, on voit le diner des filles et celui d'Edward... J'imagine que ce sera haut en couleurs !

Ah ouais J'suis con … Je sais déjà comment se passe le prochain chapitre :)

(N/B: Alors pour ceux qui veulent tuer Caro là maintenant, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe, une liste va être mise en place par mes soins bientôt….. LOL.. N/C: Finalement j'crois pas que j'vais faire le voyage * Siffle*)

J'espère que vous avez aimé… Sinon … J'en suis désolée MDR...

Merci à Ma Delph pour son soutien permanent et pour son travail formidable de Bêta ! :)

À bientôt

Robisous

CaROo


	9. Chapitre 7: Sleeping To Dream

Bonjour tout le monde!

Alors oui oui, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui l'aurait cru ? En tout cas pas moi, j'ai pensée ne jamais être capable de le terminer, avec mes humeurs changeantes et mon syndrome du Arff..( page blanche). Mais bon je me sens beaucoup mieux surtout depuis que j'ai bouclé ceci!

Je voulais dire bonjour à mes V&R. Je m'ennuie comme une folle de vous ! (N/B: Tout pareil ma choupinette adorée !)

Un petit coucou à Nane, Lisa, Charlotte, les facebookiennes !

Pour celles qui lisent en anglais je vous ordonne d'aller lire la fiction **And then there's you.** Un petit bijou de** Stewluv.**

**Le résumé :A misunderstanding makes the Cullens plan a cruel prank on unpopular Isabella Swan for vengeance. But as Edward takes on the challenge of seducing Bella he quickly discovers her dark world at home. Edward must now save the girl he was upposed to break.**

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. On se retrouve en bas pour quelques nouvelles.

Disclamer: Les Personnages appartiennent à SM. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux...

PS: Regarder bien les titres de chansons pour comprendre la fin du chapitre.

…...

-Linkin Park, In the End

-Rascall Flatts, Why

-Rihanna, Pon the replay

-Micheal Buble, Home

- Jason Mraz, Sleeping To Dream

Chapitre 7

POV Ed

Je fus secoué par de grosses mains. J'ouvris un oeil et vis Emmett souriant au dessus de ma tête.

**- Faut se lever la belle au bois dormant, le dîner est prêt et papa est arrivé.**

**- M'en fou de lui,** dis-je la voix enrouée.

Je me tournai sur le dos et refermai les yeux. Aussi paisible que fût le peu de silence que j'eus droit, Emmett revint à la charge en me secouant encore plus fort et surtout en hurlant à grands coups de «AAHH» dans l'oreille. Je le frappai et me levai.

**- Aïe putain ça fait mal !** Hurla-t-il.

**- T'avais qu'à fermer ta grande gueule,** répliquai-je un sourire mauvais en coin. Il ne méritait que ça.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?** Hurla celui qui me servait de géniteur dans l'encadrement de la porte. **Oh Edward, quel déplaisir de te voir ici ce soir. Je te croyais mort, **ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de redescendre.

**- Ouais salut aussi à toi ô grande merde!** Marmonnai-je les dents serrées. Tout ça commençait plutôt bien...

J'allai dans ma salle de bain après avoir renvoyer Emmett de ma chambre et me passai de l'eau sur le visage. Je me regardai furtivement dans la glace, le visage froid et austère. C'était tout ce qu'ils auraient de moi ce soir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger, Carlisle en bout de table avec Emmett et Maman l'encadrant de part et d'autre. Je m'assis à coté de ma mère, et celle-ci tapota mon genou me souriant. J'essayai piteusement de le lui rendre, ce qui devait avoir échoué vu le regard qu'elle me lança. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Carlisle pour la prière. Quelle connerie, pensai-je.

**- Merci seigneur, pour ce repas merveilleux, pour le retour de mon fils Emmett. Protège notre famille et ceux qui en ont besoin. **

**- Amen, **dîmes-nous en coeur.

**- Je voudrais aussi remercier le seigneur,** dit Esmée se levant de sa chaise. **De m'avoir ramener mon Edward. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là,** ajouta-t-elle tournant ses yeux larmoyants, que je détestais voir, vers moi. **Et nous sommes enfin tous réunis...**

**- Bon et si nous mangions,** fit Carlisle en se levant pour prendre un plat. (N/B: Je peux commencer à lui en foutre une maintenant ? N/C: Si Si Tu Peux Commencer)

J'aurais voulu lui en foutre une d'avoir coupé la parole à ma mère, de ne pas la respecter, mais à quoi bon ? Il y avait longtemps que j'avais abandonné la bataille entre Carlisle et moi. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et lui soufflai un "**je t'aime**" dans l'oreille.

**- Maman, c'est excellent,** marmonna Emmett la bouche pleine.

**- Merci Emmett. Bon mangeons.** Elle se servit et vint pour me servir quand une main lui arracha la cuillère qu'elle tenait.

-** Il est assez grand pour se servir seul Esmée. Je ne crois pas qu'il mérite de se faire chouchouter de cette façon. Tu aurais plutôt du le faire pour Emmett. **

Je serrai les points et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater. C'était ça le gros problème. J'avais choisi de créer des vêtements, ce que ce cher vieux appelait un travail de femme, donc pour lui j'étais une fillette, un homosexuel... Et Emmett avait fait le bon choix en allant en Irak. Lui était courageux, un vrai homme, c'était pas comme s'il parlait avec une plante, qu'il était sans emploi maintenant et que c'était moi qui le logeais, le nourrissais... (N/B: Mais pas n'importe quelle plante ! Prunelle, attention !N/C: Moi Je Sais... PAs Lui MDR)

Le repas se poursuivit en silence. Esmée m'avait quand même servi en lui jetant un regard noir. Emmet commença à parler avec Carlisle de choses futiles et sans intérêts. Je me tournai plutôt vers ma mère.

**- C'est délicieux m'man.**

**- Merci mon chéri. J'ai cru remarquer que tu avais perdu beaucoup trop de poids depuis la dernière fois. **

**- Non, je suis toujours au même poids,** lui dis-je en lui souriant tendrement. Elle s'inquiétait toujours trop pour moi.

**- Parle moi de ta vie ! Tout se passe bien ?** Demanda-t-elle ses yeux brillants de malice. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais je voulais la faire languir un peu.

**- Tout se passe à merveille. En mai nous partons mon équipe et moi pour Montréal. Je suis le designer qui ouvre la semaine de la mode là-bas. C'est un très grand honneur.**

**- Parfait,** s'exclama-t-elle tapant dans ses mains. **Je suis si fière de toi.** Je lui souris et nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte la fameuse question.

**- Tu es en couple ? **M'interrogea-t-elle, mine de rien, tout en prenant une bouchée de viande.

**- Haha Edward en couple ! Pauvre Esmée tu espères encore des choses impossibles.**

**- Bah non Ed flash grave sur une femme, sa nouvelle sta...**

Mon point s'écrasa sur la table faisant déborder les coupes et tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

**- Je peux savoir qu'elle est ton putain de problème hein ?** Hurlai-je. J'en avais marre qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Je le pointai du doigt, et fis sortir toute ma rage contenue depuis ces dernières années. **Tu t'es jamais occupé de moi dès le début, c'était Emmett par-ci, Emmet par-là. Peu importe ce que je faisais, ce que je fais et ce que je ferais plus tard, ça ne seras jamais bien pour le grand trou du cul que tu es ! **

Ma mère me regarda la bouche grande ouverte, Emmett avait quant à lui arrêté de mâchouiller et Carlisle devenait de plus en plus rouge.

**- Je vais te dire une chose M. Cullen!** Continuai-je. **Peut-être que ce grand balourd a été faire la guerre et qu'il est revenu en héros mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui prends soin de lui, qui lui donne un toit, de quoi manger et c'est pas toi qui entends son frère cauchemarder chaque putain de nuit que dieu met sur cette terre. Alors tes sermons et tes crises de merdes tu te les gardes et tu me fous la paix! Non j'ai mieux, je fous l'camp d'ici ! J'en ai marre. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu me détestes autant et puis là tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre, parce que pour moi tu n'es plus rien.**

Je poussai ma chaise et montai dans ma chambre prendre toutes mes choses. Ce qui était certain ; je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici. J'aimais ma mère, mais pas assez il fallait croire pour être capable d'endurer tout ça. Je redescendis les marches quatre à quatre et me dirigeai rapidement vers le hall mettre mes chaussures, alors que ma mère sanglotait derrière moi. J'eus un coup au coeur en pensant au mal que je lui faisais mais j'en pouvais plus. Si je restais ici, tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur depuis tant d'années sortiraient et je ne voulais pas prouver à ma mère quel con égoïste et hypocrite elle avait épousé.

**- C'est ça pousse toi sale con ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Espèce de …**

**- N'ose même pas ajouter un mot de plus à cette phrase**, répliquai-je, me tournant vers lui, qui avait le regard fou, le faisant paraître dix ans plus vieux,** si tu veux pas que je te plante la tête dans le mur juste là. **

Je pris rapidement ma mère dans mes bras. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et je me sentis honteux de lui faire vivre cet enfer.

**- Ne fait pas ça Ed. Ne t'en va pas. Si tu t'en vas, j'aurais l'impression de te perdre à jamais,** murmura-t-elle, s'accrochant désespérément à moi.

**- Maman, chuut ne pleure pas. Je trouverais un moyen de te voir. Juste toi et moi**, la rassurai-je. Je lui pris son menton entre mes mains et déposai un baiser sur son front. J'avais l'impression de faire mes adieux et une partie de mon coeur mourra à cet instant...

Je dévalai les escaliers du porche et sautai dans ma voiture. Ma mère dans les bras d'Emmett sur le balcon fut la dernière chose que je vis en tournant, pour la dernière fois, sur ce chemin que j'avais tant de fois voulu oublier...

POV Bella

J'étais fin prête pour ma sortie entre filles. Mais mon esprit était encore focalisé sur Jazz et sa crise quand je lui avais annoncé que je sortais plus tôt dans la journée. Comme s'il avait le droit de se plaindre après qu'il m'avait foutu en plan pendant deux jours. Il m'avait crié dessus, et m'avait même demandé si je le trompais. Pff comme si j'étais capable d'une telle chose ! J'aimais déjà beaucoup trop Jazz pour voir les autres hommes aux alentours.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans la chambre et le vis coucher sur son flanc gauche, sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il devait sortir plus tard avec Jacob, même s'il m'avait évité le reste de la journée, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il s'amuse et qu'il me revienne moins boudeur. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me regardai une dernière fois. C'était pire que d'avoir des tocs quand je me préparais pour sortir. Je devais vérifier une douzaine de fois que tout était bien en place. Je portais une robe noire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, avec des bandes blanches sur le devant, m'arrivant à mi-cuisse. Je portais des bas noirs et des bottes à talons blanches. J'entendis au loin un klaxon et sus que c'était Alice. Je pris manteau et accessoires et sortis en refermant bien la porte derrière moi. Alice dans toute sa splendeur attendait sagement dans sa voiture, au chaud. Nous étions rendues début octobre et le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant. Je m'installai confortablement dans sa voiture et me réchauffai les mains, les frottant ensemble.

**- Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan. **

**- Bonsoir mademoiselle Brandon,** répondis-je en lui souriant. Elle était coiffée avec une haute queue de cheval et portait un manteau semblable au mien arrivant au genoux, avec de gros boutons à l'avant, donnant un air 60's.** Tu vas bien ? **Lui demandai-je ensuite.

**- On ne peut mieux, **s'exclama-t-elle sautillant presque sur son siège. **Angela va nous rejoindre là-bas, tu as eu des nouvelles de ta soeur ?**

**- Ouep, elle nous retrouve là-bas elle aussi.**

On bavarda pendant tout le trajet en rigolant comme des adolescentes pleines d'hormones. Au bout d'un quinzaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes sur le parking du restaurant. Déjà la façade était accueillante et très moderne, des lumières un peu partout, les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Je vis Rosalie dans sa voiture qui attendait sagement. Nous sortîmes de celle d'Alice pour nous diriger vers elle. Je cognai à sa porte, et ris en la voyant sursauter. Elle me lança son petit regard furax et s'extirpa à son tour. Nous nous avancions vers la porte quand des crissements de pneus attirèrent notre attention. Bien sûr la gentille et sage Angela conduisait un coupé sport ! Qui m'avait dit que c'était un ange ? En tout cas moi je penchais plutôt pour une petite démone déguisée. Elle sortit avec élégance de sa voiture et nous sourit en nous voyant.

**- Bonsoir tout le monde,** dit-elle de sa petite voix de crécelle.

**- Bonjour toi,** répondîmes-nous en choeur.

**- Bon on y va, je crève la dalle moi !** S'exclama la jolie blonde qui me servait de soeur. Un estomac sur pattes, vous l'avais-je déjà spécifié ? On pouvait souvent se demander comment elle faisait pour rester aussi mince qu'elle l'était.

**- T'avais-je déjà dit que j'adorais ta soeur Swan,** commenta Alice passant son bras à mon cou et riant.

- **Il faut bien quelqu'un pour l'aimer...**

**- Swan je t'ai entendu, et tu sauras que tout le monde m'aime...**

**- Je suis passionnée et passionnante,** terminai-je pour elle sa phrase que j'avais entendue un million de fois.

Elle me donna un coup sur la tête et partit en courant vers le restaurant.

**- Ce que c'est beau l'amour entre soeurs. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir une, mais maintenant je me dis que je suis très chanceuse d'être enfant unique, **révéla Alice, tout en explosant de rire.

**- Pfff !** Fut tout ce que je pus dire. Elle avait facilement gagné ce point. On pouvait s'aimer autant que se détester.

Nous attendîmes une serveuse, qui arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Pendant ce moment, j'avais pris le temps de regarder l'intérieur. Les murs en tapis blanc et les planchers en noir donnaient vraiment un coté sophistiqué mais très relax en même temps.

**- Réservation pour quatre, au nom d'Alice Brandon, s'il vous plaît.**

**- Oui bien sûr, mademoiselle Brandon, suivez moi si vous le voulez bien.**

**- Bah non j'ai réservé mais j'ai pas envie de vous suivre, **chuchota-t-elle, ce qui nous fit toutes éclater de rire.

Elle nous plaça à une table légèrement reculée par rapport aux autres, et nous nous installâmes rapidement.

**- T'as apporté le vin Bella?** Demanda innocemment ma vilaine soeur.

**- Purée j'ai oublié...**

**- Bella tu oublies même jusqu'à ton prénom parfois, alors j'avais prévu le coup. Tadaam,** ajouta-t-elle en sortant une bouteille de vin de son sac.

**- Tu fais chi...**

**- Hep Hep, les bonnes manières,** répliqua-t-elle fière de son petit effet.

Elle nous servit généreusement et je bus de suite la moitié de ma coupe. Autant vouloir oublié tout de suite. Une serveuse vint prendre nos commandes, et Alice, comme à son habitude, choisit pour tout le monde. En entrée nous eûmes droit à des tataki au thon. Une pure merveille dans ma bouche ! Fondant à souhait, avec un petit goût de paradis. Ensuite la serveuse revint avec un nombre incalculable d'assiettes emplies de sushis de toutes sortes. Je me régalais et buvais en même temps, écoutant distraitement les conversations autour de la table.

**- T'en penses quoi Bella?** Me questionna Alice, se fourrant un sushi dans la bouche.

**- Hein?** Dis-je relevant la tête dans sa direction. Mais ce que je vis ne fut pas Alice qui blablatait non, je le vis...

POV Ed

Je roulai depuis un bon moment déjà, la fenêtre ouverte pour m'empêcher de sommeiller. Emmett avait appelé plusieurs fois sur mon portable mais il tombait toujours sur ma boîte vocale. Je n'avais envie de parler avec personne, et surtout je voulais arriver au plus vite chez moi, là où je me sentais à ma place. Aussi réconfortant et accueillant que me semblait mon appart, ce n'était pourtant pas là que je me dirigeais.

Quand j'étais arrivé à New York, sans argent et sans toit, je m'étais réfugié à cet endroit, merveilleux et calme tout le contraire de la grosse pomme. Personne n'était vraiment au courant de cette étape de ma vie. Pas parce que j'en avais honte, mais je préférais oublier ce que j'y avais vécu. Je tournai brusquement sur ma gauche et stationnai ma voiture. J'en descendis et marchai sur les galets. Je respirai l'air marin et soupirai de bonheur. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici. L'envie d'enlever chaussures et bas était très forte, mais vu le froid extérieur, je ne voulais pas m'y risquer . Le silence me permettait enfin de me détendre. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, douce mélodie. J'en profitai pour m'étendre sur le sable froid et regarder les étoiles. Je dus passer une bonne heure dans cette position, n'écoutant que le silence réconfortant de la plage, le froid ne me dérangeant même plus.

Mon père avait dépassé les bornes. Habituellement il n'allait jamais aussi loin dans ses mots blessants et dans son attitude. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris cette haine qu'il avait contre moi, si ce n'était que j'étais créateur de haute-couture, un métier féminin selon lui. Mais les plus grands n'étaient-ils pas des hommes ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu comprendre d'où me venait cette passion. Pour lui j'étais une tapette, point final. Ça me blessait toujours autant et je crois qu'enfin lui avoir dit le fond de ma pensée, m'avait vidé un poids énorme de mes épaules. Je me sentais bien, la première fois depuis tellement longtemps.Je pouvais presque dire que j'étais heureux. Il manquait un truc pour que ma vie soit parfaite. Elle. Cette petite brune, au caractère de feu. Vous avais-je dit qu'elle me faisait perdre la tête ? Dès que je l'avais vu avec son mec, j'avais su qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Elle est faite pour tenir au creux de mes bras, dormir à mes cotés chaque nuit, ses lèvres contre les miennes à tout moment.

«Tu crois quoi ? Tu l'as tellement fait chier, tu crois qu'elle veut de toi ?»

«Les choses peuvent changer, stupide conscience.»

«Pas si toi même tu ne changes pas vis-à vis d'elle.»

«T'as raison. Je dois devenir comme le mec de ses rêves.»

«Bah voila !»

POV Bella.

**- Bella, merde arrête. T'en es à combien de verres là?**

**- Je sais plus Rose,** répondis-je me tapant la tête sur le bord du comptoir.

On avait continué la soirée dans un bar. Je me sentais mal. J'avais fait une scène digne du cinéma hollywoodien à Jazz quand je l'avais vu au restaurant.

Flash-back

**- Hein?** Dis-je relevant la tête dans sa direction. Mais ce que je vis ne fut pas Alice qui blablatait non, je le vis. Jazz, avec une jeune femme brune. Ils semblaient proche tous les deux. Je me levai n'écoutant évidemment plus ce que pouvait dire Alice et me dirigeai droit vers eux.

**- Jasper Hale,** hurlai-je arrivée à ses cotés. **Tu me fais quoi là avec cette pouffe?**

Il me regarda ses grands yeux exorbités.

**- Bella, calme toi,** répliqua-t-il simplement se levant.

**- Non ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, quand t'es supposé être avec Jacob ?** Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches, voulant avoir l'air menaçante, ce qui dut échouer au vue de son expression.

-** Jacob a décommandé alors j'ai invité Maria, mon assistante pour qu'on termine le dossier en cours.**

**- Quel putain de dossier de comptable peut prendre trois jours avant d'être complet ?** Criai-je de nouveau faisant tourner les têtes des clients vers nous. **Tu me prends pour une conne ?**

**- Si je peux me permettre,** répliqua la pub colgate, **nous travaillons sur un dossier spécial pour le patron.** Elle me fit un sourire à faire se damner Rose. Je la regardai mauvaise et elle replongea sa tête vers son assiette.

**- On aura à parler sérieusement ce soir ducon !** Dis-je à Jazz le foudroyant du regard et appuyant bien chacun de mes mots avec mon doigt sur son torse.

**- Arrête, **râla-t-il tout en se frottant le torse de sa main. Je me détournai et retournai à ma table où les filles me regardaient avec ce drôle d'air, vous savez celui qui voulait clairement dire qu'on avait pété un câble.

Fin Du Flash-Back

Et là comme ça, toute imbibée d'alcool, je me mis à regretter ma façon puérile d'agir, et à boire verre sur verre. À combien j'étais rendu? Aucune idée, seulement je savais mes idées plus très clairs.

**- Bella ! **

**- Rose lâche moi merde quoi ! Tu peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde et me laisser faire ?** Lui répliquai-je, sèchement.

**- D'accord. Je vais danser,** dit-elle amèrement. Elle emporta un verre d'une main et ses hauts talons de l'autre. Angela vint à ma rencontre.

**- Alors tu t'éclates ?**

**- Oh ouais c'est génial !** Répondis-je peu convaincante.** Je rentre,** décidai-je.

**- Oh, j'vais aller avertir les filles...**

**- Non, j'vais prendre un taxi. Restez !**

**- Tu es certaine ? **Me demanda-t-elle, un peu anxieuse, sûrement dû à mon taux d'alcoolémie avancé.

**- Oui, **la rassurai-je, puis elle m'entraina dans une étreinte réconfortante.

**- On se voit lundi, **dit-elle souriante.

**- Bien sûr, **répliquai-je, avec un sourire que je voulais convaincant.

J'aimais bien Angela pour cette raison. Jamais elle ne se mêlait de la vie des autres. Une force tranquille mais tout de même plein de caractère. Et avouons-le, elle savait s'amuser aussi. Bref une femme géniale !

Je sortis du bar aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Je cherchai un taxi et me souvins d'une plage pas trop loin où je pourrais souffler un peu. Je décidai de m'y rendre. De toute façon je ne trouverais aucune de ces célèbres voitures jaunes à cette heure dans ce coin, de plus marcher me ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Bien que ma démarche n'était pas des plus équilibrée, je réussis à m'y rendre en trente petites minutes. Bon d'accord j'avais mis plus de temps que ce que je pensais pour enfin l'atteindre. J'avais la tête qui tournait en arrivant là-bas, mais beaucoup moins qu'à ma sortie du bar. La marche m'avait permis de désoûler légèrement. Je vis un homme couché sur le sol froid et eus pitié pour lui. Un pauvre clochard. Je pris place sur un gros rocher plat, qui surplombait la plage, voulant faire le moins de bruit possible. Je sentis l'air froid marin attaquer mon visage déjà gelé. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs. Je regardais avec fascination les vagues s'écraser sur les quelques rochers déjà dans l'eau. La marée ne tarderait pas à monter d'ici quelques heures, je voulais donc profiter le plus possible de ce moment de répit. Pas de petit copain absent, pas de patron chiant, pas de soeur qui voulait tout contrôler. Juste moi. Je soulevai mes genoux, passai mes bras autour et appuyai ma tête sur ceux-ci. Je fermai les yeux et... un merdeux vint interrompre mon accalmie.

POV Ed

J'avais passé pas loin de trois heures sur cette plage et le temps de rentrer était venu. Je me levai, un peu engourdi et me dirigeai lentement vers ma voiture. Je fus quelque peu étonné de voir quelqu'un d'autre à cette heure-ci. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je compris vis qui était assis sur ce rocher.

**- Hey,** dis-je escaladant le petit rocher.

Isabella leva la tête, les sourcils froncés, pas très heureuse du dérangement. Elle me fixa sans rien dire.

**- Je peux ?** Ajoutai-je pointant l'espace à ses cotés.

Elle hocha simplement la tête d'un signe affirmatif, et reporta son attention vers l'horizon. Je pris alors place dans une position similaire à la sienne, sauf que mon regard n'était fixé que sur elle. Je la contemplai si belle, ses longs cheveux virevoltant au vent. On resta silencieux longtemps et je fus surpris lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin à pareil heure ?** M'interrogea-t-elle, tout en conservant son regard lié à l'océan, alors que j'aurais aimé pouvoir noyer le mien dans ses deux pupilles chocolatés.

**- Je pourrais te retourner la question,** dis-je d'un ton léger.

**- J'avais besoin d'air,** balbutia-t-elle. Je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois mais elle parlait difficilement. J'avais cru au froid tout d'abord.

**- Tu as bu ?** Demandai-je surpris.

**- En quoi ça te regarde, **répliqua-t-elle me regardant finalement.

Ouais elle était bourrée. Pas totalement, mais assez avancé.

**- En rien, je demandais juste. Alors pourquoi une si belle et jeune demoiselle a bu autant ?**

**- J'suis une idiote, **répondit-elle, laissant tomber sa tête sur ses genoux et portant sa main à ses cheveux les tirai légèrement. Si demain elle n'avait pas un mal de tête carabiné, elle aurait vachement de la chance. **Tu t'es déjà senti comme le pire des crétins ? **Me quémanda-t-elle subitement.

**- Souvent. Par exemple avec toi, j'ai été injuste, ** lui avouai-je.

**- Non pas injuste,** dit-elle me fixant, voulant accentuer encore plus les mots qu'elle disait. **T'as été le pire des connards que cette terre ait porté.**

**- Touché.**

**- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en faisant le connard tu te caches et comme ça tu te protèges,** conclut-elle, en penchant légèrement la tête.

Comment même en étant bourrée pouvait-elle lire si bien en moi ? Je la regardai ne sachant pas quoi dire.

**- De toute façon quoi que tu dises on sait tous les deux que j'ai raison,** ajouta-t-elle me bousculant légèrement avec son épaule. Son contact si minime soit-il m'électrocuta des pieds à la tête. Je me sentis réchauffer tout d'un coup. Dans la manœuvre, elle faillit perdre son équilibre déjà précaire, mais je la rattrapai aisément et la ramenai doucement à sa place.

**- D'accord, d'accord ! T'as peut-être raison. Mais par contre jamais je ne te révèlerais mes petites bêtes noires.**

**- Pas besoin, seulement si tu pouvais être moins chiant avec moi... Comme présentement t'es presque sympa.**

**- Comment ça presque, je suis sympa !** Argumentai-je.

**- Non, je suis frigorifiée et tu ne m'as même pas proposé ta veste,** répliqua-t-elle, le menton haut, fier de sa répartie.

**- Oh juste ça. Mademoiselle Swan a froid. J'ai quelque chose de mieux. Je reviens,** la prévins-je avant de me lever.

**- Hey mais tu vas où ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une façon telle que je serais revenu dans la seconde si je ne devais pas aller chercher les couvertures dans ma voiture. Je fis le tout rapidement et sortis par la même occasion un bouteille de vin de ma valise. Merci Emmett ! Je rejoignis ensuite le rocher et restai debout face à elle.

**- Lève toi,** ordonnai-je.

**- T'es pas mon père,** fit-elle outrée.

**- Je sais,** ris-je de son côté rebelle.** Fais seulement ce que je te dis.**

Finalement, elle obtempéra, pas très certaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle chancela légèrement avant de se tenir sur mon épaule. J'enroulai aussitôt la couverture autour d'elle puis une deuxième en sens inverse.

-** Maintenant que le cas « j'ai froid » est réglé, buvons,** dis-je levant la bouteille en l'air.

-** Oh mais tu penses à tout M. Cullen,** répliqua-t-elle, tout en m'enlevant la bouteille des mains. Elle déboucha la dite bouteille et but à même le goulot. **Ce que c'est bon !**

**- Doucement !** Lui assenai-je, tandis que je plaçai une de mes mains sur son bras, pour l'empêcher d'en reprendre une goutte. Peut-être que la faire boire encore n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Je la regardai et la trouvai mignonne avec ses joues et son petit nez rougis.

**- T'en veux ?** Me demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle me tendait la bouteille. Je luis pris et bus à mon tour. La légère brulure réchauffa mon corps en entier. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Nous avions terminé la bouteille, en parlant de tout et de rien après avoir repris nos places sur le rocher. Elle m'avait tout raconté sur ses problèmes de couple, comment elle croyait qu'il la trompait et vice-versa. J'avouais m'être senti mal la voyant si malheureuse. Mais la seule chose que je voulais m'était inaccessible, alors j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle le soit de moins en moins et qu'elle me perçoive de plus en plus comme un chic type.

Vers cinq heure, le soleil commença à pointer le bout de son nez et nous décidâmes de rentrer. Bella était complètement claquée et moi je commençais sérieusement à avoir sommeil. Même si passer du temps merveilleux avec elle avait comblé tous mes maux, j'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison, être au chaud. Parce que avouons-le, j'étais congelé.

Seulement un léger problème se présenta à nous. Tous les deux trop occupés, nous n'avions pas pensé à la marrée, désormais haute. L'eau arrivait à la moitié du rocher et c'était impossible de rejoindre le parking. Comment n'y avais-je pas songé avant? Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et cherchai une solution. La seule qui me vint fut d'attendre que la marrée descende, ce qui prendrait encore quelques heures. Hors de question de se jeter à l'eau à pareille température !

**- Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre,** la prévins-je.

**- Je crois aussi. Je suis morte de fatigue. J'ai seulement envie de dormir et me voilà coincée ici.** Elle commençait à paniquer et je dus garder moi-même mon sang-froid. Bon j'étais l'homme de la situation non ?

**- Bella on va dormir,** lui dis-je, pour la calmer.

**- Mais où, t'as vu un motel sur le rocher ?** Répliqua-t-elle mi-moqueuse, mi-frustrée.

**- Mais non,** rigolai-je. **On va dormir là tout simplement. Le soleil va nous réchauffer et quand on se réveillera, la marée sera basse. On attendra beaucoup moins longtemps en étant inconscient.**

**- De toute façon on a pas le choix hein ? **Demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour moi.

**- Non, ** lui répondis-je quand même.

Elle prit une des couverture et la plia de façon à se faire un oreiller, tandis que l'autre la couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Elle me regarda, toujours assis ne sachant pas où me mettre.

**- Tu peux venir sous la couverture, je ne mords pas,** dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

**- D'accord,** rigolai-je de mon manque soudain de confiance.

Elle ouvrit un pan de la couverte et je me glissai à son coté. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir son petit corps contre le mien, et l'envie d'enrouler mon bras autour d'elle était très fort, mais je résistais.

**- Tu sais je crois que je pourrais t'apprécier,** révéla-t-elle,entre sommeil et réalité.

**- Je t'apprécie déjà Bella,** lui avouai-je. **Tu es merveilleuse !**

Je ne l'entendis pas répliquer une de ses fameuses piques. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et la vis profondément endormie. Je caressai doucement sa joue, profitant au maximum de l'avoir aussi près de moi.

**-Fais de beaux rêves Bella ! Les miens seront peuplés de toi,** soufflai-je. Mes mots s'écrasant comme les vagues dans le vide.

…...

Et voilà! Alors là j'en entends déjà qui ne comprennent pas, mais faites moi confiance. Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre ce qui s'est passée **sifflote.**

Sinon grande nouvelle, j'ai envoyé le prologue à ma Delph pour une nouvelle fiction qui ne verra pas le jour avant l'été mais je préfère faire des chapitres d'avance pour ne pas vous faire endurer l'enfer de l'attente. J'ai passé deux mois à écrire des débuts de toutes sortes d'histoires que j'abandonne pas mais qui pour le moment passent en arrière plan. Alors le titre de ma prochaine fiction sera "Un jour, je ne m'en souviens plus". Pour faire un cours résumé (Pas l'officiel): **Edward est un toxico qui reviens à L.A après six mois d'absence. Mais dans une aussi grande ville qui se souviendra demain de qui tu es ? « À L.A si tu disparais personne ne s'en rend compte, et personne ne s'en souciera.» Edward sera un de ces jeunes, qui ne se souvient pas d'hier.**

J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis là-dessus ! C'est important pour moi.

Alors là-dessus, je vous dis merci et à bientôt !

Gros Robisous

CaROo


	10. Chapitre 8:Zombie

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8. On avance tout doucement vers la soirée qui va tout changer. Encore un chapitre, où on en saura plus sur la fameuse soirée passé aux étoiles... Je m'en frotte déjà les mains...

Sinon, Merci à ceux qui sont encore là à attendre patiemment la suite.

Un coucou à Delph, Elo, Lisa, Charlotte, Nane, Les filles sur Facebook. Sans vous je n'aurais pas des rêves pleins la tête (Et si couteux MDR) **V&R 8 Mois :)**

Je crois que j'ai fais le tour. Place au chapitre on se retrouve en bas.

Disclamer: Twilight et ses produits dérivés ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser à torturer les personnages.

Reviews Anonymes.

Juliette: Avec moi c'est long... même très long avant de les voir en couple, mais une histoire d'amour se fait jamais en claquant des doigts de toute façon ;) Pour ce qui est du résumé (parce que oui c'est pas un prologue hein !) quand j'aurais l'officiel, je vous en parlerais de nouveau. Merci pour la review :)

Liliane: Sympa comme tout de laisser une review :) me revoilà en espérant que tu sois pas trop désespérée de l'attente ;)

Ps: Un petit retour inespérée de ma Plantounette. Si tu es toujours sur la lecture et bien bonjour à toi.

Chapitre 8

-If i were a boy: Beyoncé

-What's up: 4 none blonde

-Witchy woman: Eagles

-Zombie: Cranberries.

**POV Bella.**

J'étais... dans ma période noire. Vous savez quand tout ce dont vous avez envie, est de vous terrer sous terre jusqu'à ce que tout se tasse. C'était exactement comment je me sentais. Premièrement il y avait trois semaines, j'avais piqué une crise de jalousie à Jazz - il m'en voulait encore d'ailleurs -, et dans la même soirée je m'étais retrouvé complètement saoule à marcher sur la plage et à engueuler les passants._ Très classe Bella, vraiment très classe._

Bon je l'avoue si j'étais de si mauvaise humeur en ce moment, c'était surtout dû à mes règles. La poisse. Une semaine avant Halloween. Pour couronner le tout, je devais préparer avec Alice et Edward, qui était étrangement calme depuis quelques temps, la fête de l'année. On a passées des soirées entières, Alice et moi, autour d'un café à organiser le tout. Et pour ne pas changer j'avais aussi énormément de boulot. J'avais passé ces dernières semaines à travailler d'arrache-pied pour nos vêtements pour la semaine de la mode de Montréal. Effectivement, Edward m'avait demandé un exemplaire de chaque avant la fin de la semaine. Et dans un temps record, j'avais réussi à confectionner les trois pièces.

Pour Alice, j'avais opté pour une robe longue, noire, mélangeant soie et dentelle, très classique. Je faisais confiance à Alice pour pimenter un peu sa tenue avec son choix d'accessoires. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle lui convienne. Pour Edward, ce fut plus compliqué. Je ne le connaissais pratiquement pas et puis c'est un être tellement complexe. Après plusieurs dessins jetés à la poubelle, j'avais finalement choisi un costume rouge. Il était sûrement le seul homme que je pouvais voir dans ce genre de smoking. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il aime ma création, sinon il serait capable de me jeter à grands coups de pied en dehors de sa société. Pour ma tenue, j'avais préféré jouer sur la sobriété, n'étant pas la vedette de ce défilé, seulement une pauvre stagiaire. J'avais décidé que je mettrai ma première création "officielle", qui se trouvait déjà dans ma grade-robe. C'était une robe m'arrivant à mi-cuisse, noire, en mousseline et dentelle. Mon estomac était recouvert de dentelle et les manches étaient translucides. En faisant dans la discrétion j'étais certaine de ne pas voler la vedette.

Me voilà donc, vendredi matin, à déposer sur le bureau de Edward les trois housses de mes créations. Je croisais les doigts pour avoir rapidement son avis mais il ne s'était pas pointé ce jour-là. J'étais un peu inquiète je devais l'avouer. Il n'était jamais absent sans avertir tout le monde, ou du moins Alice. J'avais donc été la rejoindre dans son antre, et elle non plus n'avait aucune nouvelle. J'avais finalement passé mon après-midi avec elle à coudre. Une certaine actrice avait demandé une robe pour un événement médiatique, et une autre une robe de mariée. On en profita pour papoter, ce qui me fit beaucoup de bien. A la fin de journée, la voyant presque sauté sur son siège d'impatience, je cédais à sa requête. Toute la semaine, elle m'avait harcelée pour savoir à quoi ressemblait sa robe, mais j'avais tenu bon et n'avais toujours pas lâché le morceau.

**- Edward n'est pas l****à, et**** il y trois housses sur son bureau****, **lui avouai-je, mine de rien.

Ni une ni deux, elle quitta la salle en courant et je l'entendis d'ici crier

**- Iiiiiiiiii Bella, cette robe est merveilleuse.** Dit-elle sautillante. **Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais encore ici. Ta place n'est pas avec nous. Tu devrais vraiment penser à ouvrir ta propre boite,** ajouta-t-elle, sérieuse.

**- Alice, je n'ai pas les moyens d'ouvrir ma bo****î****te, mais ****surtout j'aurais trop ****peur de me planter,** avouai-je, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Elle savait toucher là où ça faisait mal.

**- Bella crois-moi, je serais prête à me damner pour avoir des tonnes de tes vêtements.**

**- Pas besoin de te damner,** lui répliquai-je levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu n'as qu'****à**** me demander ****ce que tu veux****,**** je le ferais.**

**- Pour de vrai ****? **Fit-elle, avec une moue adorable sur le visage.

**- Bien s****û****r ! On est amies non?**

**- ****S****i… ****Alors ****j'aimerais bien une de tes robes dans le genre gothique punk.**

Je la regardai les yeux grands ouverts. Alice dans une robe de ce genre ? Et puis pourquoi pas, j'étais certaine qu'elle pourrait porter n'importe quoi et qu'elle serait toujours avantagée.

…

On était dimanche maintenant et c'était aujourd'hui qu'on avait prévu, avec les filles, d'aller chercher les costumes. Elles avaient décidé qu'on se déguiserait en Sailor Moon. Cette émission télévisé avait bercé ma jeunesse et me mettre dans la peau d'un des personnages me rendait euphorique. Bon aussi euphorique que mon corps me le permettait. Je devais rejoindre Alice et Angela au Starbucks près du bureau. On avait déjà réglé la question de nos personnages. Rosalie ne démordait pas d'avoir Sailor Moon en personne. Angela avait choisi Mars, Alice Saturne et moi Neptune. J'étais assez excitée de me déguiser comme quand j'étais plus jeune.

C'était l'heure de me préparer. Je filai à la douche et me savonnai rapidement. Je me brossai les dents et m'habillai décontracté. La neige avait fait ses premières apparitions et bientôt on serait enseveli sous une épaisse couche. J'adorais la neige, mais pas le froid qui venait avec. Je me couvris donc chaudement, grosse écharpe, bonnet, et manteau épais, puis fis attention de ne pas trébucher sur la surface maintenant glissante que représentait le trottoir. Je réussis à arriver presque sans encombre à la bouche de métro et pénétrai dedans. Puis je me faufilai entre les deux portes avant leur fermeture. Je trouvais un banc de libre dans le fond et m'y assis. J'appuyai ma tête sur la vitre derrière et fermai les yeux, profitant de ce temps de répit. Le trajet se passa assez rapidement, puis je retrouvai l'air froid d'octobre. Le vent froid mordit mes joues et je frissonnai. Encore cinq mois minimum sous ces températures basses, avant de pouvoir enfin de profiter d'un peu de chaleur… Pfff !

Je tournai au coin de la rue, pour arriver au Starbucks et j'eus un petit sourire en voyant les filles à l'intérieur. Alice me fit signe - pas discrète pour un sou la mademoiselle - surtout quand elle hurla **« Belllaaaa on est ici !» **alors que je pénétrais dans la salle. Est-ce que je pouvais me cacher ? Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et le rouge me monta aux joues. Je baissai la tête et fonçai jusqu'à leur table.

**- Tu pourrais pas baisser le ton Alice,** chuchotai-je encore gênée.

**- Bonjour à toi Bella. Tu vas bien ****?** Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire angélique collé au visage. Comment lui en vouloir quand elle vous regarde comme ça. Petite démonte ! Je tirai la chaise libre et m'assis.

**- Je vais bien. Et vous ?** Demandai-je à mon tour. Connaissant Miss pile électrique, et sa très prochaine réponse, je regardai Angela et nous nous sourîmes complices.

**- J'suis siiiiiii excitée d'aller acheter les costumes, **s'excita Alice comme une enfant de trois ans, à qui on aurait promis d'aller au zoo. Je sais la comparaison était nulle, mais... Attendez, elle sautillait vraiment sur sa chaise là ? Je plissai les yeux et effectivement la belle Alice sautillait comme une gamine. Wouahh ! Cette fille resterait éternellement jeune si elle continuait dans la même voie.

On prit notre café avec quelques muffins et enfin nous partîmes. On s'installa dans la voiture d'Alice, '4 none blonde' en fond sonore. Je regardai les rues sophistiquées de New-York, changer pour celles palpitantes de Brooklyn. Nous allions au Brooklyn Superhero Supply, où Alice avait commandé nos costumes, afin de faire premiers essayages.

On ressortit de la boutique près de trois heures après notre entrée. Alice avait fait refaire une dizaine de retouches (sans blague) sur chacun de nos costumes. J'étais complètement exténuée, avec en prime un bras à moitié brisé. C'était qu'elle tirait fort cette petite chose ! Je repris le métro après avoir salué les filles, où je décompressai de cette journée intense, avant de rentrer et retrouver Jacob dans le salon.

**- Hey Jake !**

**- Hey Swan ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vu,** fit-il moqueur.

**- Je me disais la même chose en te voyant... ****T****'as pas grand****i**** d'ailleurs ?**

**- Moque****-****toi, ****va ! T****u viens regarder ****u****n film avec ****m****oi ?** Demanda-t-il avec une moue adorable scotché à son visage.

**- Ouais, tu me laisse****s le temps de**** prendre une douche ****avant.**** Tu pourrais me préparer quelque chose à manger ****pendant ce temps****,** lui demandai-je en faisant ma toute petite voix.

**- Bell's****,**** tu sais que je cuisine pas**, râla-t-il. Je le regardai et fis apparaître de fausses larmes au coin de mes yeux. **D'accord, d'accord,** céda-t-il. **Que veux-tu?**

**-Des pancakes, avec une tonne de sirop,** commandai-je, avec un énorme sourire.

Il me lança un regard, l'air de dire 'tu peux te les mettre où je pense' mais se leva quand même, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, un air bougon collé au visage. Moi, je pris le chemin de ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres et passai ensuite à la salle de bain. L'eau chaude sur mon corps meurtri me fit énormément de bien. Les yeux fermés et la respiration calme, je laissai l'eau fouetter mon visage. Je sortis finalement après ce qui me sembla une éternité, et enfilai un pyjama que Jake m'avait offert à mon dernier anniversaire.

Il m'attendait avec deux assiettes devant lui, dont une vide de toute trace de nourriture. Sacré Jake, il ne m'avait même pas attendu. Je mangeai ce qu'il m'avait si gentiment préparé, tout en me chamaillant avec Jacob à propos du film qu'on allait voir. Je penchais pour un film d'action et lui une comédie romantique. Au final, ce fut un pile ou face, qui nous départagea et je remportai cette bataille. On en regarda un premier, puis pas lassés, on continua notre visionnage, au troisième, Jazz n'était toujours pas rentré. Mais je décidai de ne pas l'attendre, tombant de sommeil. J'embrassai le crâne de mon meilleur ami et allai rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

**POV Maria**

La troisième sonnerie retentit, comme une ultime seconde de répit avant de parler au patron.

**- Alors ****? J****e n'ai toujours pas vu d'amélioration,** s'exclama l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Jasper veut arrêter notre relation où elle en est. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le retenir.**

**- Il est plus fort que je le croyais. **Il soupira je le sentis tendu sans même le voir. **Essaie de le garder occup****é**** jusqu'à ****H****alloween, ensuite j'en fais mon affaire.**

**- Je veux plus d'argent pour le sale boulot que je fais à ta place****. T****u sais que c'est mal de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ?** Lui répondis-je, alors que je l'entendis murmurer que ça se compliquait.

**- Maria, tu n'es pas en train de tomber amoureuse de ta victime****, hein ****? **Me demanda-t-il, soudainement, un ton revêche dans la voix.

Mon coeur s'affola. Si seulement il savait l'étendue de ce que je ressentais, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il le découvre.

**- Non pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ** Lui répliquai-je, avec une voix que je voulais sûre de moi.

**- Halloween, dernier délai****,**** sinon je m'occup****e**** de lui et de toi aussi, **finit-il, avant que je distingue une tonalité, qui me signifia que mon interlocuteur avait coupé la communication

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce coup de fil. Jazz était finalement revenu vers moi mais chaque jour, je le voyais de plus en plus torturé, mal dans sa peau. Et ses yeux emplis de tristesse me prouvaient que je n'étais pas celle qu'il voulait. Pourtant lors de notre dernier câlin chaud, il avait été tendre, autant avec ses mots que sa façon d'agir. Il m'appelait sa sorcière, la seule qui avait pu le faire flancher, comme si je lui avais jeté un sort. Il me chantait à l'oreille, cette chanson des Eagles. C'était un pur délice de l'entendre me chuchoter ces mots, rien qu'à moi. Si l'argent n'avait pas sa grosse part dans le pourquoi je faisais ceci, je lui aurais tout dit. Je l'aurais convaincu que j'étais celle faite pour lui. Comme un moule, nos corps ne faisaient toujours qu'un et notre harmonie au boulot était parfaite.

Mais Halloween approchait à grand pas et bientôt je retrouverais ma petite vie ordinaire de serveuse dans un café quelconque. J'avais vécu les deux derniers mois, comme une princesse, avec un boss qui me payait et un autre qui en plus me baisait. Tout s'arrêterait comme Cendrillon sur les douze coups de minuit. J'en voulais à la terre entière et surtout à moi-même d'être tomber amoureuse. Au début c'était seulement un de plus, maintenant j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'homme de ma vie en face de moi. Mais il me glissait entre les mains, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer trouver un nouveau boulot qui m'éloignerait de New York pour l'oublier et d'essayer de refermer ma blessure déjà trop douloureuse.

Je parcourrai les derniers centimètres avant la porte de mon paradis et entrai sans frapper. Jasper, dans un costume impeccable marine, me sourit et me fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Je refermai silencieusement la porte derrière moi. Il était au téléphone depuis au moins une heure maintenant et je me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

**- Je vous rappelle demain midi dernier déla****i****.**

Dernier délai. Dernier délai. Tout le monde n'avait que ces mots à la bouche. Je repensai de suite à mon employeur et mes mains devinrent moites.

**- Bonjour mon ensorceleuse,** susurra la voix de Jazz, à quelques mètres de moi, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Il souriait et attendait que je fasse les derniers pas nous séparant, ce que je m'empressai de faire. Mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, douces et rugueuses à la fois. Notre baiser était tendre et sauvage en même temps. Je fis passer mes bras autour de son cou et saisis une poignée de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. J'attirai sa tête vers la mienne et enfin je me sentis bien. Je n'avais qu'une envie, de clamer haut et fort «À moi». Ce fut lui qui arrêta notre baiser, déposant son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je laissai mes yeux fermer profitant simplement de son contact.

**- Tu m'as manqué,** dit-il de sa voix rauque, ce qui me donna presque envie de pleurer, si j'en avais eu le droit.

**- Toi aussi Jazz,** répondis-je en picorant ses lèvres. Je descendis en traçant un chemin invisible sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son lobe que je pris entre mes dents pour une douce torture.** J'ai envie de toi, **chuchotai-je de peur de briser ce moment.

**- J'****en ****ai aussi envie mais je dois vraiment travailler.**

**- Oh d'accord,** répliquai-je dépitée. Jazz me refusait rarement quelque chose et je me sentis minable sur le moment. **On dîne ensemble ce soir ? **Demandai-je de l'espoir dans la voix.

**- Non, je veux finir ça et rentrer voir ma famille que j'ai négligé depuis quelques semaines.**

Vous savez ce sentiment que l'on ressentait, quand cette petite voix qui vous dit _« Ma pauvre t'es qu'un passe-temps pour lui, une décharge à sperme.»_, c'était parfaitement ça. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais fis tout ce que je pus pour ne pas lui dévoiler. Je réprimai un sanglot et trouvai un motif pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la salle. Je fonçai dans une autre personne et ne m'excusai même pas. Je me rendis à grande vitesse dans mon bureau, fermai la porte et me laissai glisser contre celle-ci. Mes larmes coulaient à torrent. N'ayant plus la force de me lever, je me couchai en boule à même le sol pour me décharger de toute ma peine que mon corps serait en mesure de me donner.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce contrat. Au début je trouvais génial de détruire ce couple avant même de les avoir rencontrer. Et ce n'était plus seulement Jazz que j'allais détruire, il y avait aussi sa copine adorable et bon dieu je pourrais me damner pour avoir l'air aussi parfaite qu'elle. Même si elle nous avait fait une crise de jalousie, assez méritée quand même, il en restait qu'il avait une fille parfaite à son bras et j'étais entrain de tout détruire. De mon coté je l'aimais vraiment mais comment expliquer à votre copain que vous passiez de ville en ville pour détruire d'autres couples tout aussi parfaits. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Quand la vie vous faisait cadeau d'un instant de bonheur valait mieux le capturer et en faire le plus long et le plus bel usage...

**POV Emm**

Depuis plus de trois semaines, je ne cessais de me repasser notre dernier repas en famille. J'essayais encore d'assimiler ce qui s'était produit. D'accord Ed et papa ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adorés, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas la haine de notre père envers Ed. Il était quelqu'un de droit, de loyal, d'accord il était aussi le mec le plus antisociale que je connaisse et un bougon par excellence, mais non, je n'arrivais juste pas à comprendre.

En plus avec toutes les paroles échangées, j'avais cru saisir qu'Ed était dérangé par ma présence chez lui. Or je voulais rentrer à New York, mais pour aller où alors ? Je ne désirais pas le déranger, ni l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. En plus, je me sentais gêné d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Déjà je devais absolument me trouver un nouveau travail, vu que je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner dans l'armée. J'avais vécu assez d'horreurs, pour le restant de mes jours. Je me souviendrai à vie de mes collègues qui tombaient comme des mouches au combat, des citoyens qui décédaient par centaines à cause de tout ça et surtout de ces milliers d'enfants qui mourraient ou qui se retrouvaient orphelins en très bas âge. C'était sûrement le plus dur dans toute l'histoire, ces pauvres enfants à qui on volait leur innocence, en leur apprenant dès l'âge de trois, quatre ans, à se servir d'une arme, ou bien à de se promener dans les rues poignard en main, ou encore ceux, moins chanceux, qui passaient pour des cobayes de l'armée. C'était vraiment très difficile à vivre sans pouvoir rien y faire.

**- Je me souviens d'un petit garçon,** dis-je en me tournant vers ma plante, Prunelle.** Siamak. Il avait trois ans et un sourire ****immense qui aurait pu éclairer un jour sans soleil.**** C'était un petit garçon attachant, tellement petit, fragile****, a****vec ses grands yeux foncés et ses cheveux noirs jais****, tout**** doux que j'aimais caresser le soir pour l'endormir. Nous l'avions retrouv****é, avec ma compagnie,**** près de la frontière dans les décombres d'une maison abandonné****e****, ou plutôt ****qui avait été mitraillée****. Il était couché en ****une ****petite boule et nous regardai****t**** comme un animal apeuré. ****Ce fut**** moi qui ****aies été**** le chercher. Je peux te jurer Prunelle, que je ****n'a****vais**** jamais vu un enfant aussi mal en point. Il pleurait, était assoiffé et sous****-****alimenté****. I****l devait être là depuis une semaine au moins, sous la chaleur étouffante**** de la journée, et ****la ****fraîcheur des nuits****. Je me suis approché de lui, ****ai ****mis un genou à terre et ****ai**** tend****u**** ma main. J'ai attendu pendant au moins trente minutes avant qu'il porte sa petite menotte dans ****la mienne****. J'aurais p****u**** en pleurer à ce moment.**

Je fis une pause, me remémorant ce premier contact. Puis je repris.

**- La veille j'avais vu trois de mes copains se faire tuer sans pouvoir y faire quoi que se soit et le lendemain un petit gamin me faisait confiance****. A**** moi****. P****as à Paul ou à Alex. Il ne regardait que moi, comme si j'étais un ange tomb****é**** du ciel. Il m'a sour****i**** quand je l'ai serr****é**** dans mes bras et mon coeur à cesser de battre. ****Depuis ****ce jour je me suis promis que rien****,**** ni personne ne pourrait toucher ne serai****t****-ce qu'****à**** un de ses cheveux. ****Et c****'est ce que j'ai fait****. I****l me suivait partout où j'allais quand j'étais au campement****. E****t ****pour moi,**** il était hors de question de l'envoyer dans un ****quelconque ****campement pour enfants, alors je prenais soin de lui****. J****e lui apportais à manger, à boire ****et ****on jouai****t**** à des jeux tou****s**** les deux. Quand on nous a annoncé la fin de notre ****mission là-bas****, j'ai explosé en larmes. J'allais devoir quitter un petit ange, un petit garçon que j'aimais comme si il était mien. J****'ai**** d****u**** lui expliquer la raison de mon départ quelques jours seulement avant ****notre changement de base. Et ****comme je m'y étais attend****u****, il m'****a ****ignor****é ****dès le moment où je lui avais fait mes premiers adieux. Quand il fut le temps de ****se retirer****, j'ai emmené moi****-****même le petit dans un campement pour enfants orphelin****s**** et je l'ai laiss****é**** là.**

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues et ce fut sans honte que je les laissai. Comment voulez-vous que je parle de ça à quelqu'un? Voilà pourquoi je me confiais à personne en fait, si ce n'était qu'à ma plante. Elle ne pouvait pas me juger...

**- Oh Emmett, **entendis-je sur le pas de ma porte. Ma mère s'y trouvait en larmes elle aussi, mais je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer pour moi. **Je suis si désolé****e****…**

**- Mais ****M****aman tu n'as pas à être désolé****e****, rien n'est de ta faute****, ** lui répondis-je le coeur serré. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de moi et prit une de mes mains dans les siennes. Ce simple geste me réconforta et je l'embrassai sur son crâne.

**- Je sais mais ce que tu as vécu là-bas c'est inhumain... Est-****c****e que tu sais si … s'il est...**

**- Je ne sais pas,** la coupai-je sachant ce qu'elle voulait me demander. J**e n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles. J'ai pas le droit d'****en ****avoir de lui. Imagine qu'il soit mort, tout aura été de ma faute. J'aurais du le ramener avec moi...** dis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

**- Pleure mon bébé, pleure. Je suis là maintenant...**

Je m'accrochai à elle comme à une bouée. Quand elle quitta ma chambre une heure après, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il me restait à faire. Retourner à New York, trouver un boulot, et le ravoir près de moi en sécurité... Pour ça il me fallait mon pilier, Ed. Je saisis mon téléphone et composai son numéro de portable.

**- Hum..** Oh merde c'était vrai qu'on était le soir, assez tard.

**- Hey Ed,** dis-je tout bas de peur de le fâcher.

**- Emm**, pus-je entendre, suivi d'un soupir de soulagement de l'autre coté. Et avec ça, je savais que mon petit frère ne me laisserait pas tomber.** Tout v****a**** bien ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- Ouais, ****mais**** j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux retourner à New York maintenant.**

**- Quoi mais Emm,** s'égosilla-t-il, **il est vingt trois heures. Je suis pas chez maman avant une heure ou deux.**

**- ****A****llez Ed c'est vraiment important. J'ai décid****é**** que j'allais arrêter de me morfondre et trouver du travail. Mais pour ça je dois être chez moi.**

**- Emm tu te rends compte que c'est dingue. Il y aurait pas une autre raison l****à-****dessous ****?**

**- ****T****ouché,** murmurai-je.** Je t'expliquerais tout si tu bouge****s**** ton cul et que tu viens me chercher.**

**- Ok****ay****, ****okay ! S****i ça n'avait pas l'air si important****,**** je ne l'aurais pas fait. Compte toi chanceux, toi aussi tu m'as manqu****é, **répliqua-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Je fus ému par ces dernières paroles. Mon frère ne me disait jamais ce genre de chose. Trop de fierté peut-être. N'empêche que de me savoir aimé par lui me confortait dans mes choix. Je me levai comme si j'avais le diable au trousse et jetai toutes mes affaires dans mes valises. En dix minutes tout était remballé. Je descendis prestement et trouvai ma mère dans la cuisine une tasse fumante à la main, en train de lire un bouquin.

**- M'man,** m'exclamai-je un peu trop fortement au vu de son sursaut.

**- Bon dieu Emmett ne refai****s**** plus jamais ça, **dit-elle, une main sur son coeur, tentant de ralentir sa respiration.

**- Je repars cette nuit pour New York****, **lui révélai-je, après quelques secondes de silence**. J'ai ****déjà ****appel****é**** Ed, ****et**** il est en route.**

**- Quoi, mais pourquoi ? ** Me demanda-t-elle, surprise et sûrement un peu peinée de me voir partir si vite.

**- Je veux changer ma vie. La guerre m****'****a bousillé le cerveau et là je dois me reprendre en main. ****Et puis non, en fait, c'est aussi la sienne de vie que je veux changer, **lui avouai-je, après un certain temps d'arrêt.

Ma mère eut l'air touché par mes mots et elle acquiesça. Elle vint me serrer fortement dans ses bras, me montrant son soutien. De toute façon j'avais fait mon choix et rien ne me ferait changer d'idée. Je l'embrassai sur ses deux joues et la regardai dans ses yeux brillants et fiers.

**- Je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux. Il mérite mieux que de vivre dans un foutu campement.**

**- Je suis si fière de toi mon garçon. Mais as-tu pensé que tu dois être en couple ou marier pour pouvoir adopté un enfant ****? **Me dit-elle, doucement.Je la fixai n'y croyant pas mes oreilles. Essayait-elle de m'en dissuader ? Elle voulait me faire du mal ou quoi?

**- Je ferais tout, et je dis bien tout pour l'avoir. Si je dois faire sauter la maison blanche je le ferais.**

**- Emmett, **soupira-t-elle. **Prends le temps de vérifier toutes tes options. ****Mais sache que quoi que tu décides, j****e serais derrière toi à t'épauler. **Elle me fit un sourire à faire fondre une banquise et elle me serra fortement dans ses bras.

Je passais le reste du temps à regarder les différentes options qui s'offrait à moi sur internet. Maman avait raison sur un point: être en couple ou marier. Je ne baissais pas les bras pour autant. Je trouverais une solution !

Edward arriva vers une heure trente, des cernes immenses sous les yeux. On se serra dans les bras. _Comme avant_, pensai-je.

**- Tu es prêt ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**- Plus que jamais ****!** Et pas seulement pour le trajet retour, mais pour tout le reste aussi...

…...

Et voilà, je vous laisse juge de ce chapitre...

On se revoit bientôt et continuer à venir voir ma page facebook pour les nouvelles.

Merci Delph pour ton soutien permanent et pour pas me lâcher tellement je suis mauvaise en orthographe :) Promis j'écris plus la nuit...

Pour les autres on se revoit bientôt

Love & Peace

CaROo


	11. Chapitre 9: Count On Me

Ayyyé Chères Lectrices me revoilà pour le chapitre 9. Etant donné que c'est le dernier avant la deuxième partie de cette fiction j'ai voulu le faire plus long... avec beaucoup d'Edward. J'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer.

Bon juste pour vous avertir avant que je vous lâche dans le chapitre : j'ai essayé un truc nouveau dans ce chapitre et là j'y suis allée comme je le sentais. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. En tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! Même si c'est … euh... étrange... Ouais J'étais choquée d'écrire Ça! MDR J'avertis les âmes plutôt sensibles de s'abstenir... Juste au cas où. C'est un lemon que j'annoncerais plus tard pour celles qui ne veulent pas le lire.

Review anonymes :

Lilia68: Merci pour ta Review! Je vois que t'es un mini poil énervé. Mais t'inquiètes le Karma va frapper tôt ou tard.

Lilly-Rose: Pour les couples je veux pas trop en dévoiler mais ne t'inquiète pas :) Merci pour ta review.. et merci pour tes reviews sur L'orage!

Disclamer: Les Persos appartiennent à notre déesse S-M. Je ne fais que m'amuser à les torturer.

Chapitre 9

More than a feeling: Boston.

Photograph: Nickelback.

Naughty girl: Beyoncé.

Count on me: Bruno Mars.

POV Edward.

(Revenons donc à cette fameuse nuit sur la plage)

Je passai ma main sur sa colonne et elle se cambra. Mes lèvres parcoururent son cou délicat. Elle releva ma tête vers la sienne et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. C'était électrique, grisant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de tels sentiments envers quelqu'un. Ses mains tirèrent légèrement sur mes cheveux et je gémis.

**- Bella, ma ****B****ella,** soufflai-je sur son visage.

**- Edward, j'ai envie de toi.** Sa voix n'était que murmure, mais ses paroles se répercutèrent en moi.

Notre baiser reprit, sauvage et fougueux. J'attrapai le bas de son vêtement et le relevai jusqu'à sa taille fine, tout en posant des baisers brûlant sur ses cuisses nues. Elle gémit doucement et je devins plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà. Notre nuit sur le petit rocher nous avait rapproché, et nous nous étions réveillés collés l'un à l'autre. J'avais été alors en admiration devant sa beauté. Je déposai pour la énième fois mes lèvres sur le creux intérieur de sa cuisse et Bella se cambra de nouveau. Je finis de lui enlever doucement sa robe et en profitai pour la regarder. Parfaite, elle était parfaite.

**- La vue te plai****e****,** dit-elle moqueuse.

**- Bien plus que tu ne peux ****l'imaginer,**m'exclamai-je comme un gamin.

Elle eut un petit rire qui secoua ses seins mis à nu devant mes yeux gourmands. J'empoignai l'un d'eux et torturai l'autre de ma langue, titillant ses pointes durcies. Elle lâcha un petit cri. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais l'effet que je produisais sur elle ! Je continuais ma petite torture, quand je sentis ses petites mains sur les boutons de ma chemise. Je la laissai faire, alors que j'explorai de mes lèvres sa peau découverte. Un frisson parcourut mon corps, intense. Finalement elle enleva la dite chemise et se colla à moi. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et j'atteignis le point de non-retour. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je me débarrassai prestement de mon pantalon, rapidement suivi de mon boxer. Puis j'arrachai presque son dernier vêtement. Enfin nus, je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle et à l'aide de mon genou lui écartai ses cuisses. Elle se tortilla pour créer une friction entre nos deux sexes qui étaient maintenant sans aucune entrave vestimentaire. Je décidai d'utiliser le peu de self-contrôle qui me restait pour la faire languir un peu. D'une main je la bloquai, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger et de l'autre je me saisis de mon sexe, l'approchant enfin de cet endroit tant désiré. Je frottai langoureusement son entrée de mon gland, et j'aurais pu jouir à la seule sensation de son humidité. Je lui faisais autant d'effet qu'elle m'en faisait.

**- Edward.. J'en peux plus.**

L'entendre me supplier ainsi me fit complètement perdre la tête. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ce chocolat profond. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée et je la pénétrai d'un coup de rein puissant. Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et cria mon nom. C'était jouissif ! Je ressortis entièrement, puis jouai avec le bout de mon pénis sur son paquet de nerfs. Je l'entendis haleter. Et je recommençai mon manège plusieurs fois. Ne pouvant plus me retenir plus longtemps, débuta alors une danse horizontale sensuelle. Je la ressentais dans chaque pore de ma peau. Tous ses cris et gémissements se répercutaient en moi. Étant près de la délivrance, une de mes mains descendit le long de ses courbes et vint pincer son clitoris. Un râle de plaisir sortit de sa gorge tandis que ses parois intimes commençaient à se resserrer très agréablement autour de moi. Je déposai avec force ma bouche sur la sienne et nos langues de défièrent. Nos corps s'unissaient à la perfection et le plaisir suprême était proche. Mes mains parcoururent son corps jusqu'à se saisir des siennes. Je les posai de chaque côté de sa tête, tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Ce moment était parfait.

**- Edward, je vais... Je vaiis...**

Le bruit des goélands martela ma tête. Je me tournai sur le sable, ma chemise trempée. Je m'étais endormi sur la plage. Je grelottai de froid, mes jambes claquaient l'une sur l'autre et j'avais faim. Je ne me souvenais pas de ma nuit, mais j'étais bel et bien seul. Pas de Bella à l'horizon. Putain j'avais rêvé ! De toute façon comment diable tout cela aurait bien pu se passer ? Au contraire de ce que j'avais imaginé, elle m'aurait botté le cul et je serais reparti sans un mot.

Quand ma tête arrêta de tourner, je réussi à me lever. Je trébuchai sur le vide et me rendis comme je le pouvais à ma voiture. J'entrai dans l'habitacle, me foutant de salir l'intérieur et allumai le chauffage. Je claquais des dents et j'avais le dos bloqué à cause de ma nuit. J'enlevai ma chemise et passai un t-shirt qui trainait sur le siège arrière. Je retirai mon pantalon et restai en boxer. Le temps de me réchauffer un peu, j'allumai la radio, volume au maximum pour m'empêcher de penser. Malheureusement ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Je tapai furieusement sur le volant. J'étais un putain de con obsédé par une putain de fille. C'était quand la dernière fois que ça m'était arrivé ?

Au lieu de rester avec mes questions sans réponses, une fois que je sentis de nouveau mes orteils, je pris la route vers chez moi. J'étais mal à l'aise ainsi vêtu. J'avais l'impression que chaque personne qui était dans la rue pouvait voir mon accoutrement. Cela m'énerva encore plus. Puis je repensai à mon rêve. Dieu que je rêvais d'un moment comme celui-là ! Je me demandais quel goût avait sa peau... Sûrement quelque chose de fruité, de doux, délicat et agréable.

J'entrai dans mon stationnement sous-terrain et sans oublié toutes mes affaires, me faufilai rapidement dans l'ascenseur, ne voulant pas me faire prendre. Ça aurait été gênant d'être aperçu dans mon état en sous-vêtements. Je n'osais même pas y penser. Après une petite course dans le couloir, j'ouvris rapidement ma porte, pénétrai dans mon appart le plus vite possible. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, je m'adossai à elle, tout en soufflant de soulagement. Voici que commençait mes trois semaines d'horreur.

(Une semaine plus tard, toujours Eddy)

En fait, ce n'était pas si horrible, si on exclut le fait que je n'avais dit qu'une phrase à Bella depuis lundi. Pour combler mon manque d'elle, j'avais toujours des photos que je gardais précieusement. J'avais placardé mon mur au-dessus de la tête de lit de photos prises de Bella. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'espérais un miracle, qui ne venait visiblement pas. Je bouillonnais intérieurement. En plus de tout ça, me retrouver seul à l'appart me faisait l'effet d'une grosse claque en pleine gueule... J'étais seul. Ça m'écorchait la bouche de le dire mais Emm me manquait. Mon appart était sans vie. Le silence planait jour et nuit, et moi j'étouffais. J'allais profiter de ce vendredi pour me rendre dans un club sur la 7ème avenue : Le cabaret. C'était un mélange électrisant entre les danseuses burlesques et les danseuses nues. C'était déjà la troisième fois que j'y venais cette semaine et j'espérais me changer les idées. (N/B : Un peu beaucoup obsessionnel le Eddy là ;) ! - N/C : Un Poiil Obsessionnel... ;))

Je me préparai en enfilant un jeans noir et une chemise verte, qui selon Alice, rappelait la couleur de mes yeux. Je m'attaquai ensuite à ma chevelure... sans succès et sortis. Il était près de 23 heures quand je pénétrai dans le club, bondé de corps en sueurs. Je me dirigeai tout droit vers le bar, pas de temps à perdre pour les futilités. Je sentis les regards féminins sur moi et souris à l'ironie de la situation. La seule que je voulais vraiment ne pouvait pas me regarder comme les autres... Je bus à même le goulot ma bière commandée. Je me tournai vers la scène quand j'entendis la musique d'intro des spectacles.

**- Mesdames et messieurs, préparez-vous à un feu d'artifice de sensualité avec Irina sur une musique de Beyoncé. **

Les applaudissements fusèrent et je focalisai ma vue sur la scène. Je crus reconnaître les premières notes de musique, mais n'en étais pas certain ('_Naughty Girl_': Beyoncé). Une grande brune élancée fit son apparition sur la scène. Et ma première pensée fut que j'aimerais voir Bella se déhancher à sa place. Je commandai une autre bière, ne quittant pas la scène des yeux, et la bus d'un trait. Je sentais l'alcool faire doucement son chemin dans mes veines. À la quatrième, je ne voyais même plus clair. Certaines personnes sortaient flou, d'autres double. Deux filles approchèrent, l'une blonde et l'autre brune. Elle se ressemblaient beaucoup de ce que je pouvais distinguer.

**- Eddy ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis si contente de te voir ici.**

Hein ? Elle m'avait appelé comment ?

**- On se connai****t ?** Demandai-je l'esprit embrouillé. La blonde éclata de rire.

**- Oh Eddy, c'est moi Tanya ! Et voici ma soeur jumelle Irina.**

**- Z'êtes chaudes,** répliquai-je sans même savoir ce que je disais. Elles gloussèrent et prirent place sur les tabourets de chaque côté de moi.

**- Eddy,** dit la brune, captivant mon attention. **T'aimerais t'amuser avec nous ****?** Me questionna-t-elle avec un sourire fabuleux.

J'essayai d'analyser ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, sauf que mon esprit pensait encore et toujours à la même chose. Au lieu des yeux bleus, j'imaginais des yeux marrons, chocolat au lait. _Oh ! J'aime le chocolat au lait._ Je revins au moment présent quand elle passa un doigt sur ma mâchoire et fit un clin d'oeil à la blonde. Elle approcha sa tête de mon visage, souffla sur mon cou et atteignit mon lobe d'oreille qu'elle prit dans sa bouche. Puis elle le mordilla gentiment.

**Suite très lemoné ici !**

**- On a envie d'essayer un tru****c**** avec toi, t'en es ? **Me susurra-t-elle ensuite à l'oreille.

Je n'eus pas la temps de répondre que celle qui disait me connaître posa sa main à plat sur ma cuisse et remonta jusqu'à ma queue qui frétilla de plaisir. Je lâchai un grognement et me levai les prenant toutes les deux par la main. Une fois tous debout, je posai mes mains sur chacune de leur taille et nous nous rendîmes à ma voiture. Je conduisis rapidement jusqu'à l'appart et les emmenai dans mon antre. J'embrassai la brune et malaxai le cul de l'autre. Elles gloussèrent encore et ça me fit devenir encore plus dur. C'était comme un vieux fantasme de gamin. Deux canons dans mon lit.

Arrivés déjà dans la chambre sans m'en être rendu compte, ma bouche toujours collée à celle de la brune, je la couchai sur le lit. La blonde empoigna le col de ma chemise et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un ballet endiablé. Je la jetai sur le lit à côté de sa soeur et entrepris de les mettre à nu en les caressant. Une fois leur nudité révélée, je me positionnai au-dessus d'elles, et posai alternativement ma bouche sur leur corps, jouant avec ma langue et mes lèvres. J'atteignis leurs monts parfaits. Je pris le sein de l'une en bouche et malaxai un de l'autre. Puis elles firent la chose la plus foutrement bandante. Elles s'embrassèrent se léchant les amygdales. Je me relevai profitant du spectacle, et enlevai ma chemise. Je glissai ma main jusqu'à mon bouton de jeans que je fis sauter, malgré l'énorme bosse présente dans mon pantalon et retirai le tout. Sans plus aucune entrave, je me branlai, les regardant faire. Foutrement trop bon !

Elles s'arrêtèrent et se jetèrent comme deux affamés sur ma queue qui n'en demandait pas moins. Un trucs de dingue à quatre mains, deux bouches et deux langues humides et chaudes. Je récitai l'alphabet dans ma tête pour m'empêcher de jouir dans la seconde. Celle qui disait s'appeler Tanya me tira sur le lit et je me retrouvai sur le dos couché. Elle continuèrent leur torture l'une remontant vers mon visage, en s'efforçant de lécher chaque parcelle de ma peau, tandis que l'autre continua à faire pression sur ma queue.

**- Oh merde,** haletai-je, quand elle mordilla ma verge au garde à vous.

Il ne me fallut pas plus pour que je vienne en longs jets au fond de sa gorge. Je grognai et ce fut seulement là que je remarquai mes mains attachées à la tête de lit.

**- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel,** demandai-je estomaqué.

**- C'est à nous de te faire plaisir. Laisse toi aller mon beau, **me répondit une des deux tortionnaires.

Je vis une lueur inquiétante dans leurs yeux mais n'en fis pas cas... Comment aurais-je pu ? Je ne pus me poser plus de questions vu qu'elles s'attaquèrent immédiatement à chaque partie de mon corps qui tremblait d'excitation. Puis, la brune s'empala sans cérémonie sur ma queue déjà de nouveau prête.

**- Oh putain,** hurla-t-elle. **Dis-donc t'as genre un super pénis,** gémit-elle. Je grognai en retour. Je la sentis se mouvoir sur moi et je vis la blonde approcher sa féminité excitante et luisante de désir vers mon visage.

**- Approche-toi,** gémis-je comme une gonzesse. Si j'avais eu mes mains libres, je l'aurais plaqué contre ce foutu matelas et l'aurais emmené au septième ciel juste avec ma langue.

Elle s'avança et je pus (à peine) la titiller.

**- Approche,** grognai-je comme un ordre cette fois et elle obéit.

Dès qu'elle arriva à portée de ma langue, je me mis à jouer frénétiquement avec son bouton de nerfs et je l'entendis haleter. Je continuai ma torture un peu plus, grognant dû à la brunette encore sur ma queue qui allait de plus en plus vite. Quand je vis qu'elle était près de la libération, j'arrêtai tout mouvement. De loin j'entendis l'autre qui elle aussi n'était pas très loin et moi j'explosai à ce moment. Je me tortillai sur le lit hurlant je ne savais trop quoi. Ma respiration était laborieuse. Tanya (je crois) souffla de mécontentement et je réalisai qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir profité de l'orgasme puissant qui nous avait envahi. La brune s'empala une dernière fois et je sentis ma queue prête pour un nouvel affront. Ce fut cette fois la blonde qui prit place sur mes cuisses et s'amusa à titiller ma queue à coups de langue. Le second round débuta.

Plus tard encore dans mon état post-orgasmique (le quatrième), je sentis les filles sortir du lit et discernai le froissement de vêtements.

**- Qu'est-ce ****que**** vous faites ****?** Me plaignis-je sentant mon crâne être mis à mal. Je ressentis le lit s'affaisser de nouveau et un « On dit cheeseee», suivi d'un flash abominable qui me rendit aveugle pendant trente secondes. Je les entendis glousser, puis le noir m'engloutit.

**Fin du lemon !**

(Une semaine de plus...) (N/A : Tout le monde tient le coup ?)

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma soirée du vendredi. Je m'étais réveillé nu dans mon lit et surtout très seul. Je m'étais sûrement déshabillé en entrant dans l'appart. Bref une semaine de plus s'était écoulé et j'avais demandé à Bella les vêtements pour la semaine prochaine sur mon bureau. On avait parlé, très peu certes mais, j'étais ravi que ma toute nouvelle tactique fonctionne. J'étais gentil, presque invisible et je sentais que ça lui plaisait. J'avais des coups de fil à passer en journée, je m'étais donc enfermé dans mon bureau et n'en étais ressorti que très tard dans la soirée.

À ma sortie, je saluai poliment Angela et croisai Tanya qui me fit un de ces sourires à foutre la trouille. Elle avait quelque chose de malsain dans sa manière d'agir avec moi depuis peu. J'espérais me faire des idées. Je la saluai elle aussi, d'un simple hochement de tête, et quittai les locaux pour un weekend relax à l'appart. J'avais eu le temps de mettre MTV, d'avoir un plaisir solitaire sous la douche et de commander chinois, qu'on sonna à la porte...

POV Alice

J'appuyai comme une folle sur cette sonnette et attendis qu'il daigne ouvrir la porte.

**- Edward Anthony Cullen, je sais que t'es là dedans. Ouvre cette foutue porte ****!** M'exclamai-je morte de froid. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas prendre de manteau quand je sors.

**- Alice, quel bon vent t'emmène,** répondit l'idiot face à moi qui n'avait qu'entrouvert sa porte m'empêchant ainsi d'accéder à la chaleur de son appartement.

**- Le vent d'Halloween, tu sais celui que tu organises la semaine prochaine, **dis-je poussant la porte de toute mes forces. Il résista et s'en réjouit avec son sourire de pervers.

**- Tu rigoles ?** Répliqua-t-il. **Je n'organise rien du tout. C'est toi qui le fait.**

**- Ouais bah justement, tu vas bouger ton cul, me laisser entrer, et on va parler de cette super fête ! **Fis-je sarcastiquement en tapant des mains. Sérieusement, j'étais très excitée à l'idée de tout organiser, mais il devait y mettre du sien. **On doit faire la liste d'invités,** ajoutai-je me mordillant la lèvre. Je savais qu'il craquerait à ce moment. Il détestait la moitié de la population New-yorkaise et il ne voudrait pas voir n'importe qui débarquer.

**- C'est bon entre,** souffla-t-il ouvrant en grand la porte. Je me ruai à l'intérieur, bien au chaud et soupirai de soulagement.

**- Je veux un café** **s'il-te-plaît**, demandai-je avant de me caler dans le divan moelleux.

**- Ah ouais, Alice fait comme chez toi, ne te gêne pas,** dit-il morose.

**- C'est ce que je comptais faire mon cher.**

Il grogna et se rendit à la cuisine. Je regardai la pièce, émerveillée comme à chaque fois, du manque de goût de mon cher Eddy. Tout était normal, voire banal. Je m'interrogeais sur comment il faisait pour se sentir chez lui, moi j'aurais déjà fait une dépression vu le manque de chaleur ici. Je finis mon tour d'horizon par sa table, emplie de dessins. Il devait terminer la collection printemps-été et de ce que je pouvais voir, il allait faire l'unanimité. Il serait le must pour l'été. Il y avait des chemisiers simples mais légers, des jupes de couleurs éclatantes, des pantalons plutôt masculins...

**- Alice, **soupira une voix derrière moi.** Tu veux bien arrêter de fouiller dans mes trucs ?**

**- Mais Ed ! Ils sont géniaux tes dessins. C'est pour la collection hein ?**

**- Non, c'est seulement des croquis comme ça. Mes dessins pour la collection sont terminés depuis longtemps. Tu n'as encore rien vu parce qu'il me manque ma pièce maitresse.**

**- Ed, ce chemisier-là,** dis-je en lui pointant un chemisier fushia et noir, **il serait extraordinaire. À porter avec tout vêtemen****t****. ****Un**** pantalon noir, un jeans et même une jupe. Il serait classe, mais décontracté en même temps.**

**- Hors de question. Je recherche plutôt une robe comme pièce maitresse. J'ai repris les motifs fleuris pour ma collection et je compte bien en mettre plein la vue avec une robe qui sort de l'ordinaire.**

**- Mauvaise idée,** ronchonnai-je.

**- Tu vas pas me dire comment faire ma collection ?**

**- Non, mais mon idée est la meilleur,** boudai-je en croisant les bras.

**- Ta moue ne fonctionne pas avec moi,** dit-il.

**- Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma moue, elle n'a plus d'effet c'est ça ?** Paniquai-je d'avoir perdue mes super-pouvoirs. **Sur Bella non plus elle n'a pas vraiment d'effet.**

Je vis une lueur apparaître dans ses yeux à l'annonce de son prénom et je savais que j'avais touché dans le mille. Il ne dit plus un mot pendant un moment et je savourai ma petite victoire.

**- Alors, si on pensait plutôt à la liste d'invités, **ajouta-t-il, après s'être repris, évitant mon regard. Je jubilai de le voir mal à l'aise. _C'est trop bon,_ pensai-je.

**- D'accord ! **Je sortis un cahier et un crayon. Une femme avertie en vaut deux, m'avait-on toujours dit. **J'****ai**** déjà quelques noms. Déjà il y aura toi et celle qui t'accompagnera..**

**- Je viens seul.**

**- Parfait. Ensuite Angela, Bella, Emmet, ton frère,** précisai-je moqueuse. **Moi, bien s****û****r. Jasper, Jacob et Rosalie, les amis de Bella.**

**- Alice, pourquoi seraient-ils invités ? Et Emmett ne sera pas là, il est chez notre mère.**

**- C'est son copain, ****sa**** soeur et ****son**** meilleur ami. Ils doivent être sur la liste.** Il secoua la tête en désaccord mais ne rajouta rien. **Ensuite pour les ****People****, Victoria doit absolument être là, il en va de votre collaboration.**

**- Hors de question**, grinça-t-il en se levant.** Déjà qu'elle veut me piquer celle qui d'ici un mois deviendr****a**** mon associé... **Il s'arrêta et ses yeux se teintèrent d'horreur.

**- Oh bah merde alors,** ne pus-je que sortir. **Tu vas vraiment la faire entr****er**** comme associé****e ?**Je bondis sur mes pieds et pris Eddy dans mes bras.

**- Alice, oublie ça ok. Je ne veux que personne ne soit au courant. Elle doit valider dans un mois la fin de son stage et avant son départ pour Montréal, je lui proposerais. Mais je veux que personne le sache. C'est clair ? **Il me fixa dans les yeux et je promis de ne rien dire à personne.

**- C'est promis !** Je changeai de sujet et retournai à notre liste pour lui montrer que le message était passé. **Bon alors, Victoria sera invitée,** tout en appuyant sur le dernier mot.** Ensuite **…...

Nous passâmes trois heures sur cette liste que je pouvais qualifier d'exceptionnelle. Toutes les grandes stars y seraient. Et j'allais enfin rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. Si vous croyez que je vous en parlerais, détrompez-vous. C'est mystère et boule de gomme !

**- Ed,** dis-je alors que je passai la porte.** Si tu l'aimes, laisse lui la chance de voir qui tu es réellement. **Je tournai les talons devant son air que je qualifierais d'estomaqué et rigolai toute seule jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

POV Ed

«**Si tu l'aimes, laisse lui la chance de voir qui tu es réellement.» ** Elle savait ! Voilà ce que j'avais appris ce soir, elle savait. Je tournais, dans mon salon, comme un lion en cage, me demandant comment elle avait fait pour comprendre. Pourtant j'avais tout fait pour rester discret. Mais ce qui me retournait encore plus, c'était d'avoir parler de notre (peut-être) future association. Je ne voulais pas crier victoire avant de l'avoir vraiment avec moi.

Il était à présent trois heures du mat et je ne dormais pas encore. Je retournai au salon que j'avais quitté une heure plus tôt et regardai mes croquis sur la table. C'était vrai que le chemisier était parfait, mais je ne voyais pas cela comme LA pièce que tout le monde voudrait. Pour ma collection, j'avais opté pour des couleurs éclatantes, un fleuri et des coupes classiques et avantageuses pour chaque silhouette. J'avais aussi quelques pièces en soie, ou en tissu plus volatile. La robe d'honneur que je voulais devait représenter le tout. J'avais dessiné vingt-sept robes et je n'arrivais pas à choisir. Je pouvais toujours demander à Bella de décider avec moi. Je pourrais peut-être même lui demander de créer la robe. Elle serait ravie et dirait oui pour travailler avec moi. Ce fut la tête dans les nuages que je sombrai pour quelques heures de répit.

Une autre semaine passa. On était maintenant Jeudi. Dans deux jours, c'était la fête de l'année et j'étais dans la merde. Je n'avais pas encore de costume, ce qui craignait vraiment. Je passai en revue tout ce que je pouvais avoir envie de porter. J'eus soudain une idée, et appelai celle qui saurait me dire exactement quoi porter. Ensuite je contactai une boutique de costumes pour être certain d'avoir ce qu'il fallait. Je me rendis à la boutique et achetai tout ce qui m'était nécessaire. Samedi, je serais Batman, l'homme noir. Très content de mon achat, je passai à la pizzéria à emporter au coin de la rue et au club vidéo, louer un film d'horreur. Il y avait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu et **_Les inconnus*_ **me semblait tout indiqué. Je m'arrêtai aussi à la supérette prendre un pack de bière et me dirigeai vers chez moi. Une fois rentré, j'enfilai mon bas de pyjama, mis les bière au frais n'en gardant qu'une avec moi et allai au salon mettre le DVD. Des soirées comme ça, j'en faisais souvent avec Emmett quand on était adolescent. C'était notre moyen d'être tous les deux, avant que toute la merde nous tombe dessus. Le film se termina et je fus content de mon choix, mais j'avais envie d'en regarder un autre. Le Rocky Horror Picture Show me tentait, étant mon préféré. Ce n'est pas un film d'épouvante, mais une excellente comédie musicale, la meilleure en fait, depuis toujours. Le film se termina et je me sentais mieux. J'éteignis télé, Home Cinéma et lecteur DVD, rangeai les restes de mon dîner, avant de me laisser traîner jusque dans ma chambre et m'endormis presque aussitôt...

Pour être réveillé peu de temps après. ..

_« Do you want to touch ? Do you want to touch ? Do you want touch me there ? Where ? There ! Yeah !» ('Do you want to touch me' : Joan Jett)_

**- Bordel, mais c'est quoi ça ?** Grognai-je au boucan qui s'éleva dans la pièce. Je me mis à la recherche de mon portable, quand je compris que c'était la raison de tout ce raffut, et le trouvai sous mon lit. Je me frottai le visage d'une main et collai le téléphone à mon oreille de l'autre, tout en laissant ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

**- Hum..** Répondis-je ensommeillé.

**- Hey Ed,** dit la voix basse de mon frère.

**- Emm**, soupirai-je soulager de l'entendre après le silence radio dont j'avais eu droit.** Tout va bien ?** Demandai-je un poil en colère.

**- Ouais, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux retourner à New York maintenant.**

**- Quoi mais Emm,** m'égosillai-je **il est vingt****-****trois heures. Je suis pas chez maman avant une heure ou deux, **répliquai-je regardant ma montre.

**- Allez Ed c'est vraiment important. J'ai décidé que j'allais arrêter de me morfondre et trouver du travail. Mais pour ça je dois être chez moi.**

**- Emm tu te rends compte que c'est dingue. Il y aurait pas une autre raison là-dessous ?**

**- Touché,** murmura-t-il** Je t'expliquerais tout si tu bouges ton cul et que tu viens me chercher.**

**- Okay, okay ! Si ça n'avait pas l'air si important, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Compte toi chanceux. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, **rajoutai-jeavant de raccrocher.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me passai un jet d'eau froid sur le visage pour bien me réveiller. J'enfilai un jeans et un t-shirt pendant que le café coulait. Je me préparai ma tasse et partis. Mon frère avait parfois des idées ridicules, mais cette fois j'avais senti l'urgence dans sa voix. Une chose était certaine, je ne serais plus seul tous les soirs en rentrant à la maison.

Je roulais depuis une bonne heure, la musique de Nickelback s'échappant des enceintes, la fenêtre grande ouverte pour m'empêcher de m'endormir.

_«Look at this photograph, everytime it do makes me laugh»_ marmonnai-je. Cette chanson me rappelait ma jeunesse, où l'on avait pas de problèmes, qu'on profitait tout simplement.

_«I wonder if it's too late. Should i go back and try to graduate»_

Je me lâchai totalement. Je hurlai à plein poumon le refrain.

_« Every memory of looking out the back door. I had the photo album spread on my bedroom floor. It's hard to say it, time to say it, goodbye, goodbye.»_

_«Look at this photograph, everytime it do makes me laugh. Everytime it do it makes me...»_

Je souriais comme un abruti maintenant. Chanter m'avait toujours aidé à traverser les périodes difficiles. D'accord je beuglais comme une vache la plupart du temps, mais ça extériorisait les démons. Je cherchai dans leur répertoire une autre chanson pour m'éclater.

_«Finger on the trigger, Load bullet. He hit the stage, so full of rage. And let the whole world know it. Six feet away, they heard him say -Oh god, don't let him pull it!- how could you put us trought it»*_

Ainsi se passa le trajet que je ne voulais plus faire, mais Emm savait être convaincant. Je ne quittai même pas mon véhicule de peur de rencontrer Satan et préférai klaxonner. Emmett sortit valises à la main avec ma mère le suivant. Elle vint se poster à côté de ma fenêtre que j'abaissais.

**- Bonjour mon chéri,** dit-elle souriante, néanmoins je voyais à ses yeux rouges qu'elle avait pleuré.

**- Tout va bien maman?** Demandai-je, maintenant soucieux.

**- Oh oui.** Elle releva la tête vers Emmett qui était concentré dans le coffre arrière.** Écoute bien ce qu'il te diras, ne le coupe pas et surtout n'ai pas de pitié d'accord.**

**- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Il te dira tout mon chéri. Soit juste patient.**

Je regardai Emmett par le rétro. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré d'Irak, que je le voyais se tenir la tête haute. Je haussai un sourcil, m'interrogeant sur cette nouvelle attitude. Il ouvrit la porte et monta dans la voiture.

**- Bye m'man**, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Appelez dès que vous êtes rentrés d'accord ?**

**- D'accord,** répondit Emmett.

**- Je vous aime.**

**- Moi aussi,** dîmes-nous en choeur. Elle se tourna et monta les escaliers. Elle nous fît de là-bas un signe de la main avec un grand sourire scotché au visage. Je repris la route, musique en fond sonore et Emmett qui gardait obstinément le silence.

Pendant une heure, aucun de nous ne parla. Je commençai à trouver le trajet long, en plus Emmett avait l'air de s'être assoupi.

**- Promets de pas me couper.**

Je me tournai d'un coup vers Emmet, qui avait le visage grave. Je déglutis et lui promis de me taire. Il me raconta tout, depuis le début de son engagement jusqu'à son retour sur le sol américain.

**- Et tu attends quoi de moi exactement ? **Demandai-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

**- Je veux …. je veux récupérer le gamin. L'adopter, tu vois.** **Tu es le plus stable là dedans,** dit-il pointant sa tête.** Alors j'imaginais que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main.**

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux prenant une grande inspiration. Il me demandait de... de...

**- Tu veux que je paye pour toi ?** M'écriai-je qu'il veuille encore se servir de moi.

**- Naaah ! Mais ça va pas. J'ai assez d'argent pour payer. J'ai juste besoin que mon frère m'épaule dans la plus grande décision de ma vie.**

J'y réfléchis un peu et décidai de l'aider. Emmett était mon frère et même si je râlais souvent, bon tout le temps, je tenais à lui. C'était le seul en qui j'avais confiance. Le seul... le seul dans ma vie réellement. Il me parla de ce garçon et mon coeur fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'il me racontait certaines histoires cocasses. Je dus me ressaisir, je n'étais pas le genre de mec à être rose.

**- Et tu compte déménager j'espère ? J'ai pas de place pour un enfant dans le loft.**

**- Du con ! Tu veux bien te taire et m'aider, ou c'est trop demandé pour toi ?**

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de rouler sur les routes désertes au milieu de la nuit. Emmett finit par s'endormir, un léger filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Je pris un cd, un de mes favoris et le mis en sourdine. Ce fut avec KOL en fond sonore que j'arrivai à destination, chez moi aux petites heures du matin. J'étais épuisé. Je secouai Emmett avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer le plus vite dans mon appart. Puis je me rendis directement dans ma chambre et m'endormis la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Emmett beuglait dans la cuisine. Je passai ma main sur mon visage et m'étirai. Je regardai l'heure, 9h34. Mouais j'avais pas dormi beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je saisis mes vêtements et allai dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai un jeans clair, un t-shirt noir et un gilet rouge. Prêt, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et sentis l'odeur délicieuse du café frais. Je vis Emmett aux fourneaux.

**- Hey !** Fis-je en le faisant sursauter. **T'es debout tôt.**

**- C'est le grand soir non ?**

**- Mais... Comment tu sais ça ?** Lui demandai-je ébahi.

**- C'est la plus grosse fête organisée ce soir. Je le sais c'est tout.**

**- Et t'as un costume et tout ?**

**-Ouep, **répondit-il faisant claquer le p. **Je serais en mafioso.**

**- C'est simple non ?**

**- T'as d'autres idées ?** Me questionna-t-il en haussant son sourcil droit.

**- J'ai une excellente idée Emm. Tu viens avec moi, on va dans une boutique de costumes et je crois pouvoir trouver le tien.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Tu verras, **râlai-je pour la forme. J'étais de bonne humeur ce matin. **Va t'habiller pendant que je mange et on file après.**

**- D'accord, d'accord, chef !**

Il partit dans sa chambre et je soupirai, la journée serait longue. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ?

POV Bella.

Toc Toc Toc ! Je roulai loin du corps chaud à mes côtés, ouvrant un oeil difficilement, puis un deuxième.

Toc Toc Toc ! Les coups résonnèrent dans l'appartement endormi. Jazz grogna à mes cotés. Il passa son bras sur ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrir.

**- Bon dieu, on a pas idé****e**** de frapper chez les gens à cette heure !** S'exclama un Jacob endormi et rageur.

**- Jacob rav****ie**** de te voir toi et ta bonne humeur contagieuse. Je viens chercher les filles. Elles sont debout ?** Demanda mon amie d'un ton beaucoup trop survolté.

**- Euh il est à peine 8h, tu crois vraiment qu'elles sont debout ? **

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de ma chambre. Je fermai les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Ça, je savais comment faire. Je régularisai ma respiration et priai pour qu'Alice gobe tout.

**- Bellaaaaaaaa ! Debout la paresseuse ! On a un très gros planning aujourd'hui !**

**- Bordel Alice laisse ces pauvres gens tranquilles.**

**- Oh toi, va prendre une douche tu pu****es ****le sexe.**

J'ouvris subtilement un oeil pour voir Jake la bouche grande ouverte. Il lui fit une grimace alors qu'elle ne le regardait même plus et s'en alla, me laissant seule contre la bête. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit puis tira mes couvertures. Je me retrouvai donc en shorty et pull devant elle.

**- Alice ! Putain !** M'égosillai-je furieuse de me faire réveiller de la sorte.

**- Bellllaaaa,** dit-elle d'une voix lente et douloureuse pour mes oreilles. **Allez debout ! **Hurla-t-elle faisant sursauter Jazz.

**- D****'****accord sors de la chambre pendant que je m'habille un peu. Fai****s**** dont couler du café, ou va réveiller Rosalie.** Je savais que quand on réveillait la princesse Swan, on avait droit à une multitude de vengeances, très sadique. Le visage de Lili s'éclaira et elle sortit pour trouver la chambre de Rose.

**- Reste avec moi,** souffla Jazz alors que je sortais péniblement du lit.

J'embrassai ses lèvres délicatement puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps courbaturé. Je me sentis bien et détendue quand j'en sortis une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je repassai par ma chambre choisir des vêtements et optai pour un simple sweat à manches longues gris et un slim noir. Jazz avait l'air de s'être rendormi, alors je le laissai et quittai la chambre en silence. Je rejoignis Alice, Rose et Jake dans la cuisine, me servis un café et saluai tout le monde. Je mangeai une pomme quand mon homme s'extirpa de la chambre, une paire de jeans très bas sur sa taille et un t-shirt blanc, me laissant voir sa fine musculature. Il m'embrassa et salua tout le monde avant d'aller avec Jake dans le salon.

Nous quittâmes finalement l'appart. Je m'étais habillée assez chaudement avec ma veste de cuir doublé, vu qu'il faisait plutôt froid même si le soleil était radieux. Mes bottes aux pieds, je suivis docilement Alice dans sa voiture. Rose s'installa à l'avant Je fis la moue pour la faire changer d'idée, mais elle rigola avant de s'asseoir en fermant sa porte. Je boudai assise à l'arrière, regardant la ville déjà bien réveillée pour un samedi matin. On se rendit chez Alice, et je réalisai que c'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds. On arriva au pied d'un petit immeuble mignon, semblant tout droit sortir d'une autre époque. En entrant, je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. On tombait directement dans le salon. Les murs étaient d'un blanc impeccable, un canapé rouge prenait une grande partie de l'espace, un petit fauteuil blanc lignée rouge trônait près d'un grand téléviseur, un tapis blanc à pois rouge était par terre, et un amas de coussins reposait sur un pouf en cuir blanc. Je voyais bien là le côté excentrique de mon amie. La cuisine était dans les même teintes de blanc et de rouge. Visiblement Alice adorait ces couleurs. L'espace était petit mais très chaleureux. Une petite table et quatre chaises prenaient toute la place dans le coin gauche. Elle nous montra son grand atelier où elle travaillait patron et couture. La pièce était couleur acier, avec un pan blanc. Une machine à coudre était placée devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur une vue splendide, des dizaines de bobines de fil étaient accrochées au mur. Des bouts de tissu traînaient ici et là. Et finalement elle nous montra sa minuscule chambre. Grise et rouge, un grand lit prenait presque tout l'espace. Alice nous expliqua qu'elle avait prit la chambre principale pour faire son atelier.

**- Bon maintenant que nous avons fait le tour, Rosalie va prendre ****ta**** douche, pendant que toi, Bella je vais te faire un masque au chocolat. **Je soulevai la tête au mot chocolat. **Non tu ne pourras pas manger ton masque, idiote,** grommela-t-elle.

Rosalie obéit et alla dans la salle de bain présentée plus tôt. Alice m'emmena dans la cuisine et m'installa sur une chaise. Elle étendit la crème affreusement froide sur mon visage et me laissa en plan. J'entendis l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté, puis les pas d'Alice.

**- Aliche,** marmonnai-je difficilement.** Quand staische que je peux enlever che truc ?**

**- Dans dix minutes, t'es pas patiente toi ****h****ein ?**!

Elle rigola et apparut face un moi une tasse fumante de café qui sentait terriblement bon. Je tendis la main vers mon plaisir personnel, mais Alice fut plus rapide et éloigna toute tentation de mon visage. Je pus enfin enlever cette chose, alors que Rosalie sortait de la salle de bain dans un peignoir crème.

**- Bon que fait-on maintenant chef ?** Demanda Rose souriante.

**- Je vais te maquiller, pendant que Bella va aller boire un bon café chaud**, je secouai positivement la tête en souriant bêtement. **Bella ensuite tu reviens et je te maquillerais. Pendant que Rose mettra costume et perruque.**

On fit un salut militaire avant de rire comme des idiotes. Je me servis une tasse fumante et me délectai du goût amer de ce café. Je frissonnai en regardant la ville sous mes pieds, avec l'impression de se sentir immensément petite. Je voyais des gens courir après le temps, d'autres prendre le leur. Il y avait aussi des enfants excités par cette journée. Je me souviens que toute jeune, c'était la journée que je préférais dans l'année, marcher et cogner de portes en portes, déguisée en fée, en monstre, en ce qu'on voulait. Se prendre pour l'instant d'un moment pour quelqu'un d'autre.

**- Bella.** Je sursautai à la voix de Rose. Elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule, un truc beige horrible sur celle-ci. Je me moquai gentiment alors qu'elle me frappait le bras.

**- Sailor Moon est blonde, pas chauve, **rigolai-je.

**- C'est ça moque toi, mais tu y aur****as**** droit aussi.** J'arrêtai net de rigoler en regardant de plus près l'horrible truc.

**- C'est... c'est un bas collant ?** Demandai-je hilare.

**- Exactement petite chose,** répliqua Alice, qui venait d'arriver derrière nous. Je la regardai de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil. **D'accord moins petite que moi,** râla-t-elle.

**- Au fait l'une de vous sai****t**** comment sera déguis****é**** Jazz ?** Questionnai-je gênée de ne pas lui avoir demandé moi-même.

**- En Batman !**

…**...**

**Synopsis **_**Les inconnus**_**: **l'ambiance est lourde dans la maison de famille isolée où James et sa compagne Kristen séjournent. Et pour cause : cette dernière vient de rejeter la demande en mariage du jeune homme. Alors qu'un processus de réconciliation se met timidement en branle, quelqu'un frappe violemment à la porte : une jeune femme, dont le visage demeure cachée dans le noir, demande à parler à une certaine Tamara. C'est le début d'une nuit cauchemardesque.

**Ma critique:** Un de mes préférés. Je suis une mangeuse de films d'horreur et celui là vraiment il est super. C'est certain que y a tous les gros clichés hollywoodien mais il reste qu'il est hyper réelle et plein d'action... Inspiré d'un histoire vraie. Il faut Absolument le voir ! … Méfiez vous des gens qui portent des sacs blancs sur leur tête.

Voilou voilà !

Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui cloche ?

On se revoit bientôt pour le chapitre 10. Il est déjà commencé alors il devrait venir plus rapidement.

Un Coucou à mes chouchous, Delph ( Merci Mille Fois!), Elo, Nane, Lisa, Charlotte, Nath... Je crois que le compte y est ! En passant... reste que 6 ½ mois.

Un Merci aux lectrices !

Bisou !

CaROo :)


	12. Chapitre 10: I Just Died In Your Arms

Hello tout Le Monde!

Voilà après Au Moins un Mois D'absence Le Chapitre 10 Est Arrivé.

Je veux Vous Remercier Pour votre Patience!

On Arrive à Un Point cruciale Dans L'histoire... La seule chose dont vous Devez Vous Souvenir Est qu'il Y A 2 Batmans...

Un Petit Coucou A Nane Et Nath! Sans vous Mes Semaines Seraient Bien Tristes!

Mes V&R vous Me Manquez...

Bonne Lecture...

Reviews pas si Anonyme..

_Asuna93: _Merci de te joindre à nous :) Et Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews

_Lili pattsy_: Merci Pour ton commentaire... Mais comme je l'explique.. J'suis pas parfaite, j'suis surtout pas une bonne auteure.. Donc je fais du mieux que je peux avec les moyens qui viennent... Je sais que je suis pas à la hauteur des grandes dans FF mais je m'amuse bien à le faire... Ensuite pour le lemon j'ai fais exprès de le distinguer du reste du chapitre pour pouvoir sauter le passage. Pour ce qui est de B/Ed, c'est dans ce chapitre que tout change...

_Louloutte3769_: Merci merci :) Alors moi aussi T'aime fort Ma Rpatzienne ;) Et puis Merci beaucoup (encore) :) ( Veux savoir ce que tu voulais dire de vulgaire)

_Butterfly971_: Sisi Au Chocolat ;) Merci!

_Nanou:_ La fin de quelque chose le début d'un autre, au Final il fait juste aller vers celle qu'il aime vraiment...

_Lilia68_: J'imagine que tu voulais dire se faire chier MDR? Merci pour ta Review

_Ludivine28_: Merci :)

_Lilichoco_: Tu as totalement raison et ça se passe maintenant ;)

_Helimoen_: C'est moi ou je vois double dans ta review? Bref là voici la suite et Merci d'être fidèlement là ;)

_Triskelle Sparow_ : Merci à toi :)

_Grazie:_ Merci Merci Merci :)

_SoMalicia: _Et oui :) Merci pour ta review!

_Sweet-Tear_: La blondasse en fureur connait bien le chantage * Hausse Les épaules* Merci!

_Krine69_: Pleines de surprises comme tu dis et ça commence maintenant! (non pas Jasper) Merci :)

_Aelita48_: Un rêve Mdr mais T'es pas bête :) Misères Que Oui! Merci pour la review!

_Jerry03:_ Tu ne te trompes pas! Et t'as exact pour les jumelles... ;)

_Emichlo:_ Merci:)

_Nane De bru_: Merci cousine :) J'aime bien embrouiller, mais là je tombe dans les choses sérieuses...

: Merci beaucoup j'suis très contente que tu aimes :). Et oui ça promet de chauffer... Pour Maria On va tout savoir très très bientôt ...Moi si j'suis allée là bas mais en Mai et c'est fou. On pense souvent qu'on vit dans une grande ville mais y'a rien de comparatif ;) Pour Les postes j'ai pas un rythme Précis.. Des fois c'est Long des fois j'vais plus vite... Dépends du moment où j'écris...,

_Cchope_: Ouais rien que ça ou pas..

_Anonymne_: Jasper est pas sur 3 filles, et puis peut-être que pour toi ça pourrait être évident de tromper quelqu'un mais pas pour lui... Pourquoi tu penses qu'il n'en parle pas?

Chapitre 10

Halloween Freak!

_Disturbia_ : Rihanna

_Thriller_ : Michael Jackson

_When I'm with you_ : Faber drive

_Yeah_ : Usher

_I just died In your arms tonight_ : Faber Drive

PDV Bella.

**- Alors tout le monde, vous êtes prêts à mettre le feu sur la piste de danse.**

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la G.I.G.A.N.T.E.S.Q.U.E salle où avait lieu la fameuse fête d'Halloween. Tout était parfait, même trop parfait pour être réel. Dès l'entrée, un zombie nous accueillait en baragouinant des trucs incompréhensibles. Un truc de ouf ! J'avais participé à quelques détails de cette fête mais jamais je n'avais pensé à un événement aussi grand.

**- Putain Bells je viens de voir Jessica Simpson ! **S'exclama Rosalie en hurlant au dessus de la musique.

**- Je sais c'est dingue,** fis-je en regardant toutes les personnes présentes. Ma sœur se tenait près de moi et Jasper avec Jacob se trouvaient à ma droite.

**- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ****?** Demanda le premier.

**- Champagne ! **Hurlâmes Rose et moi de concert. Les garçons partirent vers l'un des quatre bars dans la salle. Pendant ce temps-là, je scrutai l'immense pièce du regard à la recherche d'Alice ou d'Angela, mais ne les vis pas. Jasper revint, me tendant une coupe délicate en verre, remplie de liquide or et de bulles. Je goûtai du bout des lèvres et soupirai de bonheur. Je buvais du vrai champagne dans une super fête. J'étais loin de mes années d'études, où le seul liquide à bulles que je pouvais me permettre de boire, était du coca.

Je rigolai en voyant Jacob traverser la foule dense, un mec lui tenant la main, pour se rendre sur la piste de danse. Il ne perdait pas une seconde dans son costume affreux. J'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais pas.

**- Vous venez danser ?** Nous interrogea Rosalie.

J'acceptai alors que Jazz partit à la recherche d'une table. Elle se saisit de ma main, pour ne pas qu'on se perdre et se dirigea à travers la foule d'un pas gracieux, tandis que de mon côté, j'essayai de ne pas trop trébucher ou d'écraser les pieds des invités. D'ailleurs, je croisais les doigts de n'avoir offenser personne. Arrivée à destination, nous prîmes place près d'une série d'escaliers menant vers le haut. Je me déhanchais du mieux que je le pouvais, alors que Rose attirait les regards de tous les mecs. Elle chantait à tue-tête, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait et je rigolai face à ce spectacle. J'étais d'humeur joyeuse après une semaine d'enfer et ce soir je voulais en profiter. Mon verre toujours à la main, je le finis d'une traite avant de replacer la coupe sur le plateau du serveur qui passait.

**- Alors vous vous amusez ?** Hurla une voix très familière.

**- Lili ! Cette fête est géniale ! **Criai-je à son oreille pour me faire entendre.

**- Je sais, on l'a organisée.**

**- J'ai presque rien fai****t****, **rigolai-je devant son entrain habituel, multiplié par cent.

**- Rho ne commence pas. On est là pour profiter ma belle. Tu n'as rien à boire ? **S'exclama-t-elle apparemment sous le choc.

**- Je viens de terminer mon verre.**

**- Il t'en faut un autre ! Je reviens.**

Alice disparut ensuite dans la foule. Je me tournai pour voir Rosalie et Angela danser ensemble non loin. Je me joignis à elles et m'amusai comme une folle. Alice revint avec un serveur portant quatre verres d'un cocktail étrangement trop bleu.

**- Vous allez ado****rer**** ! C'est sucré et ça se boit tout seul..**.

Je goûtai et appréciai de suite le mélange amer sucré.

**- Putain c'est trop bon. **J'enfilai le premier verre sans bronché.

Ce ne fut qu'au quatrième verre que je ressentis les effets de l'alcool. Je me sentais bien. Je vis Batman arriver par dernier et commençai à me déhancher sur lui.

**- Je t'aime Bella, **murmura doucement Jazz à mon oreille. Depuis quelques temps il s'était assagi, redevenant le Jazz dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Quand il avait du temps, il restait volontiers à la maison, et faisait des sorties avec moi ou entre copains avec Jacob. On avait une vie sexuelle surtout. Je me sentais bête d'avoir penser qu'il me trompait, ou qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi attentif depuis que l'on était ensemble. Je me retournai et embrassai ses douces lèvres.

**- Autant que je t'aime, **lui répondis-je contre sa bouche. Je reposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et me laissai porter par notre baiser. La musique se rendait à mes oreilles en sourdine. Je ne voyais plus personne sauf lui, derrière son masque et sa cape noir.

**- Tu sais que tu es très beau,** fis-je en passant mes mains sur son torse.

**- Toi aussi t'es exquise.** Il embrassa ma joue, puis mes paupières. On dansa un moment avant que Jacob débarque et demande à Jazz d'aller avec lui. Il me regarda contrit et suivit notre ami. Je me retrouvai de nouveaux avec les filles. Après plus d'une heure à danser, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, une envie pressante se faisant ressentir. Je fis ma petite tâche et me repoudrai le nez dans le gigantesque miroir. Je vis une tête blonde entrer et soupirai intérieurement. Je collai un faux sourire sur mon visage et me tournai.

**- Tanya, quel... pla...plaisir,** m'exclamai-me tout aussi faussement.

**- Isabella. Je vois qu'ils laissent entrer n'importe qui.**

**- Comme toi,** crachai-je sèchement.

**- Peu importe,** dit-elle se secouant sa main manucurée dans les airs. **Tu n'aurais pas vu Eddy ?**

**- Eddy ? **Mais putain elle l'appelait vraiment par un petit surnom débile comme tout.

**- Edward voyons ! Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- Comment veux-tu que je saches, **répliquai-je à bout. **Je ne sais même pas comment il est dégui****sé****.**

**- Il ne t'a pas dit ? Il est en..**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant entrer une grande brune.

**- Tanya, je te cherchais partout. J'ai trouvé Eddy !**

**- Oh génial, où il est ?**

Elle passa à côté de moi me bousculant, et sortit en trombe suivant 'Pimbêche n°2'. Je devais vraiment être saoule pour avoir la vision de deux Tanya, mais l'une brune et l'autre blonde. Je secouai la tête dépitée. J'étais en enfer voilà tout. New York, c'était le nouvel enfer. Satan devait bien se moquer. Je pris mes faux cheveux entre mes mains et tirai doucement dessus pour ne pas perdre ma perruque. Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau avant de me remaquiller. Puis j'allais rejoindre les autres que je trouvais à une table en train de discuter. Je m'assis directement sur les cuisses de Jazz. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et un frisson parcourut mon corps. Je collai alors mon dos contre son torse ferme.

**- Je t'aime Jazz, **susurrai-je, tout en lui embrassantsa mâchoire. Je sentis sa virilité contre ma cuisse et frémis de désir pour lui. On resta comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un gorille arrive à notre table.

**- Hello la compagnie !** Emmett... C'était Emmett. J'explosai de rire alors qu'il me faisait une petite moue boudeuse. Je me levai et le pris dans mes bras.

**- Je t'aurais jamais reconnu,** m'exclamai-je avec la voix rauque.

**- T'es jolie aussi Bella.** Ses joues se creusèrent en de jolies fossettes.

**- Tu te joins à nous ?**

**- Je cherchais Edward mais... c'est ok. Apportez le champagne,** hurla-t-il à l'attention d'un serveur qui passait.

On reprit place, tout en parlant de tout et rien. Emmett me faisait rire en déconnant avec Jacob. Jazz avait placé nos mains entrelacées sur sa cuisse, et ma main me picotait, comme jamais auparavant. Je le regardai amoureuse, comme aux premiers jours. Il me rendit un sourire en coin et je fondis comme neige au soleil.

**-Tout le monde dans la salle je veux vous voir debout pour la prochaine chanson.**

On écouta la musique démarrer et je souris en reconnaissant Michael Jackson. J'étais folle de ce chanteur pop et _Thriller_ restait selon moi la meilleure chanson de tous les temps. Je me levai comme électrocutée et sautillai jusqu'à la piste de danse. Les autres me suivaient tout en bougeant en rythme. Je rigolai en voyant Emmett le gorille se tortiller dans son costume. Les gens nous regardaient alors qu'on copiait les mouvements dans le vidéo. Je m'amusais tellement. J'avais réussis à relâcher la pression. En plus au boulot tout allait bien, c'était comme si la vie m'offrait un superbe cadeau. Je pensais demander à Edward de me garder. Je ferais tout pour rester. Je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde sauf Tanya, et j'adorais ce que je faisais. Peut-être qu'il aurait pitié de moi. Je dansai avec mon Batman en rigolant.

**- T'es nul Jazz,** dis-je hilare alors que ses bras bougeaient en tout sens. Il eut un sourire en coin et m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Celles-ci picotèrent, j'y passais mes doigts, le regardant comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. C'était moi où il faisait foutrement chaud. Trop chaud ! La chanson termina alors que je collai mon corps au sien et un air doux commença. Je m'approchai encore plus à lui, emboiter serait le mot exact. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et embrassai l'endroit où son coeur se trouvait. J'étais bien dans ses bras.

**- Je t'aime,** dis-je en le regardant dans ses yeux exceptionnellement noir pour la soirée. Je voulus lui enlever son foutu masque mais il m'en empêcha.

**- On do****it**** garder le mystère,** chuchota-t-il si bas que j'eus peine à le comprendre.

**- Pourquoi tu chuchotes,** demandai-je examinant ses yeux et son visage.

**- Le mystère Bella, le mystère. **Il soupira moqueur et se sépara de moi.** Tu as soif,** demanda-t-il toujours en chuchotant. Je ris légèrement et commandai un melon ball.

Il partit vers le bar alors qu'une autre musique débuta, je fus rejointe par Rosalie et Alice. Nous dansâmes encore un moment avant de rejoindre les autres. Je pris une gorgée de mon cocktail et soupirai de bonheur, l'alcool commençant à s'incruster dans tous les pores de ma peau. Je frémis en sentant la main de Jazz sur ma cuisse, très haut sur ma cuisse. Piouuu j'avais chaud ! Je bus encore et terminai mon verre. En descendant la dernière goutte, je vis Jazz me regarder, les yeux illuminés de désir. Je serrai les cuisses, et gémis doucement à son regard de braise. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et me jetai sur les siennes, tentantes, chaudes et un peu rugueuses. J'aimais les sensations de picotements et de chaleur se propager dans mon corps. Ses mains sur mes hanches me caressaient doucement. S'il n'arrêtait pas je le violais dans la seconde.

**- Viens, **murmura-t-il en prenant ma main et m'emmenant vers les toilettes de l'hôtel.

Une fois dedans, il vérifia rapidement s'il y avait du monde, heureusement ce qui n'était pas le cas, vu la puissance de mon désir pour lui. Il choisit la cabine pour handicapé, afin d'être plus à l'aise, et ensuite ferma à clé laissant la lumière éteinte. Il se jeta sur ma bouche et de nouveau je fondis. Un son grave et rauque sortit de ma gorge et je le repoussai pour le coller contre le mur. Je voulais avoir le contrôle. Encore une fois, j'essayai d'atteindre son masque sans succès. Il enleva mon haut de costume sans ménagement et pressa ses mains sur mes seins à découvert. Je gémis et déglutis. Il approcha sa bouche de mon cou et descendit en laissant une myriade de baisers plus brulants les uns que les autres.

**- Ja..Jazzz Embrasse moi,** chuchotai-je aussi à mon tour, trop désireuse de sentir ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et ces picotements particuliers.

Il obéit et m'embrassa avec tendresse et passion, mais aussi avec un petit quelque chose de sauvage. J'en tremblai tellement j'appréciai. Mon corps répondit bien vite à ses avances. Je voulus lui enlever ses vêtements mais il m'arrêta d'un regard malicieux. J'entendis le froissement de son pantalon collant et le bruit d'un coup de pied. Je sentis ses mains prendre possession de mon corps allant de mes seins à mon sexe brulant de désir. Il passa sa main sous ma jupe et fit glisser lentement son doigt le long de ma chatte. Je gémis et grognai alors que je collai cette partie de mon anatomie contre ses doigts...

POV Batman (Héhé)

Je glissai mes doigts contre sa fente humide et prête à m'accueillir. Je voulais cependant prendre mon temps, savourer chaque délicieuse sensation. Je pétris ses fesses et un léger grognement m'échappa. Elle était parfaite, quoi que je n'en n'avais jamais douter avant. Elle se laissa glisser par terre à genou devant ma fierté au garde à vous pour elle. Elle passa ses mains sur mon torse et mon estomac, avant de prendre en main mon sexe palpitant de désir. Je grognai face à la surprise.

**- Laisse toi faire, **m'intima-t-elle.

Et ce fut ce que je fis alors que Bella s'activa, d'une main, à faire des va-et-vient rapides sur ma verge tendue. Son autre main s'occupait de mes bourses tel un joyau précieux. Entre grognement et gémissement, je réussis à scander doucement son nom. Je vins à bout de ma jouissance quand elle pris mon membre dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Je chuchotai mon plaisir et grognai plus franchement.

**- Bordel, Putain ! T'es géniale bébé.**

J'entendis un léger rire, et sentis une bouche qui se posa sur mon coeur battant à tout rompre. À mon tour jolie demoiselle. Elle était encore à moitié à genou et je la poussai délicatement pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos. Elle se coucha sur le sol, offerte à moi pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je retirai sa jupe encore de trop et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Je ne pouvais voir à quoi ils ressemblaient, je passai donc mes mains sur son corps bouillant. Je découvris une culotte en dentelle et je caressai tendrement la peau en dessous. Elle gémit de contentement et moi je grognai légèrement. Excité je lui enlevai rapidement ses derniers remparts. J'aurais juré que j'avais vu des étincelles entre nos deux corps. Comme un lien... Je revins au corps de ma douce qui se tortillait sous le mien. J'embrassai chaque bout de peau du bout des lèvres. Je lui enlevai son soutien-gorge qui était vraiment de trop et m'attaquai gentiment à ses seins d'une douceur incomparable. J'en pinçai un pendant que je mordillai l'autre. Ma main libre se promenait sur son corps.

**- Jazz prends moi je t'en supplie. **Elle haletait alors qu'un de mes doigts trouva sa fente humide. Je fis aller mon doigt, doucement, puis l'introduisis en elle. Elle se cambra, et gémit longuement.

**- Oh merde ! En.. encoreee.. **

Je pompai dans ses chairs et j'enfonçai un nouveau doigt. J'accélérai le mouvement ce qui la fit grogner, se tortiller et gémir. Elle me rendait fou de par les sons qui sortaient de sa jolie bouche. Je l'embrassai sauvagement. Nos langues se trouvèrent bien vite et on joua au chat et à la souris un moment alors que je sentais ses parois se resserrer. Je me retirai et elle grogna de frustration. Elle empoigna le col de mon déguisement puis dit d'une voix sexy comme l'enfer.

**- Baise-moi, sinon c'est moi qui le ferais.** À l'entente de ses paroles, mon membre devint douloureux. Je frottai mon sexe contre le sien

**- S'iiiil-te-plaîiitttt,** hurla-t-elle alors que je m'enfonçai en elle d'un coup de rein habile.

**- Oh putain !**

Je trouvai très excitant de l'entendre jurer. Je poussai au plus profond d'elle et ressortis pour la faire languir. Elle enroula ses jambes fines autour de mon bassin collant nos deux corps pour plus de proximité. Finalement je m'enfonçai en elle et fis quelques allers-retours doucement pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer. Quand elle en redemanda, je lui offris tout ce que j'avais, je butai touchant un point sensible alors qu'elle hurlait de plus en plus. Je n'étais plus très loin de la délivrance, j'accélérai encore mes mouvements.

POV Bella.

Il s'introduisait d'une manière délicieuse dans mes chairs, je rejetai la tête vers l'arrière alors qu'il butait mon poing G. C'était animal le désir qui nous consumait.

**- Bébé, viens pour moi,** chuchota-t-il alors que mes parois se resserrèrent autour de son sexe. Je hurlai mon plaisir comme jamais auparavant m'accrochant à ses épaules fermes et cherchant l'air qui me manquait. Je le sentis se tendre et hurler à son tour.

**- Mariaaa !**

POV Emmett.

Je regardai cette bombasse se déhancher sur la piste de danse au bras d'un pirate échevelé, et je la voulais. Seul Dieu savait à quel point elle me faisait de l'effet en ce moment. J'étais un mec ! Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon entre-jambe caché sous une tonne de poils synthétiques et soupirai. J'avais rien d'un mâle comme Eddy qui se tapait qui il voulait peu importe où il se trouvait, moi je faisais croire à qui voulait bien l'entendre que je couchais avec une fille différente chaque soir, mais il n'en était rien. D'ailleurs en parlant de mon frangin, ça faisait un moment que je le cherchais. Je me levai et allai au bar commander.

**- Comment un mec aussi canon peu****t ****être seul ?** Je me tournai et vis une jeune femme, la peau mate et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle me regardait comme une friandise, et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je retournai contempler le comptoir du bar mais elle se colla contre moi et passa sa main dans mon dos. Je la repoussai d'un mouvement de mon épaule, mais elle persistait.

**- Putain, tu comprends pas. Lâche mon mec sale garce. **Rosalie vint se poster à mes côtés et passa son bras sous le mien. Elle lui fit signe de dégager ce que l'autre fit tout de suite.

**- Merci,** soupirai-je. Je me faisais sauver par une fille. Je retournai à ma contemplation.

**- C'est Emmett c'est ça ?**

**- Ouais,** répondis-je en me retournant.

**- On a pas beaucoup parler ensemble, j'étais curieuse. **

**- Bah vas-y, dis que je suis une bête de foire !**

**- On se calme la brute, j'ai rien dit de tel.**

**- Non mais je t'ai entendu le penser.**

**- D'accord oublie que je suis venue te voir et de rien pour le sauvetage.**

Elle repartit comme elle était arrivée. Je la regardai se faufiler à travers la foule, et je me sentis tellement con et coupable. Je commandai un nouveau verre et traversai la foule à mon tour. Elle était à table avec les autres.

**- Tu veux danser ?** Demandai-je m'arrêtant face à elle.

Elle me regarda, me jetant un regard noir, et je jure que j'aurais pissé dans mon froc si je ne l'avais pas vu se lever et me tendre la main. Je la suivis sur la piste, elle collée contre mon torse, mon coeur battant à tout rompre. Je pouvais sentir son corps se mouver, mais j'étais incapable de passer un bras autour de sa taille, ou de passer ma langue sur la peau de son cou parfait. Je secouai la tête et regardai au loin. Je vis une porte s'ouvrir et Bella en sortir, en rage et débraillée. Elle courait pratiquement pour trouver la sortie. Je secouai Rosalie pour lui montrer sa soeur et elle s'excusa pour aller la retrouver. Je restai planter là, quand je vis un Batman familier sortir de la même pièce que Bella, et dans le même état ou presque...

POV Rosalie.

**- Bella ! Bella merde quoi attends moi !**

**- Rose vas-t-en !**

**- Non !** J'accélérai le pas pour la rejoindre, et tirai sur son bras une fois qu'elle fut à ma hauteur.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang ?** Hurlai-je en colère et triste de la voir dans cet état.

**-Rien, absolument rien. J'ai besoin de rentrer. J'vais prendre un taxi. À demain. **Et elle fila dans la circulation dense de piétons. Je restai hébétée sur le stationnement. Je retournai dans la salle à la recherche de Jazz. Il me devait des explications, et maintenant sinon, j'allais faire scandale.

Et voilà Ça se Termine Ici Pour Le Moment..

le Chapitre 11 Est Bien Avancer Mais Je Ne Peux Dire quand Il Arrivera!

Alors petit sondage Bella S'est Envoyé En L'air avec qui?

1-Jasper

2-Edward

3- Un autre Batman …

J'espère que Vous Avez aimé

À La Prochaine ! :)

Bisou

CaROo :D

PS: Je suis entrain d'écrire une fiction, je ne la posterais pas tout de suite, mais je voulais vous donner le résumé pour savoir comment vous le sentez...

Résumé: Après la mort de la grand-mère Swan, Bella hérite d'un bistrot français en plein centre-ville de New-York. Sa vie bien ranger et tranquille de Paris ne sera qu'un vague souvenir quand la famille Cullen viendras sonner à sa porte. AH/ M Plus tard.

Pour Celles qui Sont sur Mon Compte Facebook, je Posterais Le Prologue En avant-première !


	13. Chapitre 11: I Cry Alone

**Hello tout le monde, **

**Me Revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de « Selfish Love » (Amour Égoïste). J'ai enfin trouvé le titre parfait. Donc non ce n'est pas une mystérieuse nouvelle fiction. :)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça donne envie d'écrire plus vite pour vous le poster plus vite ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, on découvre la vérité que quelques unes (très peu Malheureusement) ont deviné juste. Alors Batman Edward ou Batman Jasper ?**

**Reviews Anonymes :**

**_Shona:_ J'ajouterais à ta review... Quand on aime quelqu'un, on serait prêt à tout... Merci pour ta review... La suite et la conclusion de l'autre chapitre maintenant ! **

**_Jerry03:_ Un très gros quiproquo! Pour l'assaut final alors c'est soit un pas de classe ou un gros connard ! ;) Pour le moment à la table c'est exact! Et oui ça fait mal mais Bella est une grande fille ;) Merci pour ta review.**

_**Lilly-Rose: **_**Non elle n'avait pas pris en flag J et M... Elle avait eu un doute à un moment mais rien de concret. **

**Merci à tous pour les reviews et mise en alertes :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**On se retrouve en bas :)**

**Chapitre 11**

**Assiette VS Jasper **

**_I Cry alone_, The black Keys.**

**_Before He Cheats_, Carrie Underwood.**

**_The Voice Within_, Christina Aguilera**

POV Bella.

J'arrivais pas à le croire. Comment j'avais pu être aussi naïve. J'étais dans le taxi me ramenant à l'appart, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Je me sentais bête. Comment j'avais pu fermer les yeux sur sa trahison ? Depuis tout ce temps, je me battais pour nous deux, alors que lui allait joyeusement se tremper le pinceau avec la première venue. Je me sentais conne de l'avoir cru réellement amoureux de moi.

Le chauffeur à l'avant jetait des coups d'oeil dans le rétro et à chaque fois je lui lançais le même regard, noir et colérique.

_- Ça va pas ma p'tite dame ?_

_- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? C_rachai-je sèchement. _Regard__ez__ plutôt la route et laiss__ez__ moi tranquille._

Le chauffeur resta quelques instants interloqué, puis augmenta le son de la radio vieille d'un demi-siècle et une musique blues joua. Je me calai contre la fenêtre ne regardant rien en particulier, si ce n'est que ma vie qui s'écroulait alors que j'étais spectatrice du désastre.

_Bon sang Bella tu vas vraiment rester là à ne rien faire ?_

Bon ma conscience n'avait pas tort. C'était lui le fautif et je n'y étais pour rien. Je devais me battre et le foutre en dehors de chez moi ! Le taxi s'arrêta finalement devant mon immeuble, je payai la course lui laissant un grand pourboire pour me faire pardonner. J'entrai dans l'appart au pas de course et me rendis dans notre (ma) chambre. J'ouvris tiroir et dressing avant de sortir tous ses vêtements. Je les jetai par terre sans ménagement, déchirant quelques cols ici et là. Maintenant que la colère dominait mon corps, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'entendis des portes claquer et je fus sortie de ma transe à cause de Rosalie qui agrippa mes épaules et me tourna vers elle. Je pleurais de tout mon saoul.

_- Chuuut ma chérie. Je suis là._ Je me collai à elle comme à une bouée ne lâchant pas prise sur son costume. _Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

Je lui fis un signe négatif, incapable de parler en ce moment. Elle nous emmena vers le lit et nous nous allongeâmes dessus, moi toujours sous mon torrent de larmes, elle essayant désespérément de comprendre. Je dus sombrer à un moment car ce fut le son de la porte qui me réveilla en sursaut.

_- Jasper putain Hale, je peux savoir s'qui se passe ?_ Hurla Rosalie vraiment en colère.

_- Rosalie, j'ai pas envie de parler. J'suis épuisé. J'ai passé la soirée à chercher Bella._

_- Ouais bah Bella est ici et je t'interdis d'aller la retrouver. Dors sur le divan._

_- Quoi ? Mais pour qui tu te prends merde!_

_- Pour celle qui va éclater ta petite gueule d'ange si tu la fermes pas._

J'entendis des pas se diriger vers la salle de bain puis le silence réconfortant de mon appart.

Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Le savoir si près et si loin tout à la fois me rendait folle. Soit je lui prouvais que j'étais celle qui lui fallait en me mettant à genoux, ce qui serait très dégradant, soit je le foutais en dehors de chez moi. Je me levai en transe et allai le retrouver dans le salon. Il était assis les mains dans ses cheveux, la tête basse.

_- Jazz,_ réussis-je à dire en sanglotant. _Pourquoi ?_

_- Bella,_ souffla-t-il en me regardant, je vis une larme sur sa joue. Ma colère monta à vitesse extrême. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, c'était moi qui était brisée. Je me redressai comme brûlée et l'insultai avec la force qu'il me restait.

_- T'es qu'un sale connard ! Je te déteste tellement de me faire mal comme ça, de me faire sentir si minable._

_- De quoi tu parles merde !_

_- De toi et ta salope ! Ça dure depuis combien de temps __h__ein ? Depuis combien de temps tu me prends pour une conne ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais pas m'en rendre compte. _Je m'étais reculée de lui et j'étais partie vers la cuisine. Je devais sortir de cette pièce, qui m'oppressait.

_- Mais je te trompe pas, _hurla-t-il.

_- Ah ouais et quand tu hurle__s__ Maria pendant ta jouissance c'est parce que tu la baise__s__ pas __peut-être__ ?_

Je pris une assiette sur le comptoir et avant de penser à mon geste je la lui lançai à la figure. Il se décala juste à temps, l'assiette allant se briser contre le mur derrière lui. Il me regardait comme s'il était électrocuté.

_- Dégage d'ici tout de suite._

_- Bella, calme toi._

_- Non putain je me calmerais pas. Tu m'as trah__i__ et j'veux plus rien savoir de toi, dégage avant qu'un_ _autre objet rencontre ta tronche. _Comme il ne bougeait pas je montais ma voix d'un cran encore. _**DÉGAGE ! **_Sous la colère je jetai une autre assiette qui s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui.

_- Bordel où veux-tu que je me rende à l'heure qu'il est ?_

_- Chez ta pute, elle t'ouvrira sa porte et ses cuisses profite-en. T'es maintenant libre comme l'air._

_- Bella_, répliqua-t-il peiné. Je me tournai, me mettant dos à lui et m'en allai sans un regard de plus. J'entendis la porte claquer cinq minutes plus tard. Et je pleurai, encore, pour lui.

_- Bella,_ dit Rosalie entrant dans ma chambre.

_- S'il-te plait Rose... laisse moi seule._

Elle se coucha à coté de moi caressant mes cheveux. J'en avais marre de pleurer. J'en avais marre de me sentir minable. J'étais minable, j'avais perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Elle commença à chantonner et je reconnus immédiatement la chanson qu'on s'était chanté sans fin à la mort de maman.

«Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall. Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly »

_- J'aimerais tant avoir maman avec moi._

_- Moi aussi Bell's. Elle me manque tellement._

On resta silencieuse, et je parvins finalement à fermer les yeux non sans quelques cauchemars.

POV Edward.

(Une semaine plus tard)

_- Félicitations à toute l'équipe, la collection est enfin terminée !_

Nous levâmes nos verres, tout le monde très heureux d'avoir enfin terminé. Bella dans son coin semblait ailleurs. Depuis une semaine je m'évertuais à passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Cette soirée, ça avait tout changé. Pour moi en tout cas. J'étais encore plus attiré par elle. Certain m'appellerait connard, moi je m'appelais génie. J'avais tout mis en place pour déloger ce petit blond de mes deux qui me bloquait le chemin. D'accord je n'avais pas pris le chemin de l'honnêteté, mais qui s'en souciait ? Tant qu'un jour elle soit complètement à moi rien ne m'importait plus. Je parvins à intercepter son regard, lui souris et elle me le rendit.

_- Alors Edward, quand fonces-tu ?_

_- De quoi tu parles Alice ?_

_- Tu l'sais très bien. Bella, il parait qu'elle est libre. Je dis ça je dis rien_.

Alice embrassa ma joue et alla rejoindre les autres. Comment faisait-elle pour lire si bien les gens ? Au moins elle n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, de comment je m'étais débarrassé de Jasper, de Maria... D'ailleurs celle-ci devait encore venir chercher sa dernière partie de salaire. Quelques uns de mes employés sortirent, et il ne restait qu'Alice et Bella dans un coin puis moi. Je me dirigeai vers elles, le coeur palpitant.

_- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles._ Je sortis mon sourire spécial Cullen.

-_ Rebonsoir Edward, je disais justement à Bella qu'on pourra__it__ aller man__g__er__ tous les trois. Ça te di__t __?_

_- Pourquoi pas ! Vous pensiez à quoi ?_

_- Chinois, j'suis affamée en plus, _continua Alice.

_- Et t'es d'accord avec grand chef, Bella ?_ Elle eut un sourire à l'évocation de son amie qui baragouinait encore. Je la fixai ne pouvait lâcher ses yeux chocolats.

_- Rho z'êtes chiant tou__s__ les deux,_ s'exclama alors Alice. _Vous m'écoutez même pas._

Bella rougit et je la trouvais encore plus magnifique.

_- On y va, _répliqua-t-elle à Alice alors qu'elle prenait son sac à main et son manteau.

_- Edward on se retrouve là-bas._ Et elles me laissèrent là comme un con. Je m'empressai de fermer le bureau et sortis pour rejoindre ma voiture.

J'essayai vainement de me calmer avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, une douce musique sortant des hauts-parleurs. Je roulai tranquillement, en prenant de grandes respirations.

_Allez Edward tu peux le faire, en plus Alice va être là. C'est pas comme un rencard._

Stupide voix, dans ma stupide tête. J'augmentai le volume, et slalomai entre les voitures. J'arrivai peu de temps après, et je vis les filles attendre près de la porte d'entrée. Je pris ce qui me restait de courage, replaçai mes couilles dans ma poche arrière et sortis dans l'air frais. Je parvins à leur hauteur et ouvris galamment la porte passant derrière Bella. Elle me fit un sourire qui fit palpiter mon coeur.

_- Une table pour 3 ? _Demanda la serveuse.

_Bravo elle sait compter !_

Alice hocha la tête et la serveuse nous fit signe de la suivre. Elle nous mena vers une table un peu reculée, près d'un aquarium géant. Il y avait toutes sortes de poissons colorés que je regardais comme un enfant. Je me concentrai sur ces poissons pour ne pas dévier vers Bella, que je sentais tout près, sa petite odeur fruitée frappant mon visage.

_- Alors Edward, maintenant que la collection est termin__ée__, tu vas travail__lé__ sur quoi ?_ Me demanda Alice qui brisa la petite tension à notre table.

_- On va travailler sur les semaines de la mode, à Montréal puis celle de New-York et peut-être Paris._

_- Sérieux,_ s'exclama Bella avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. _J'veux dire c'est génia__l !_

Je pouvais sentir l'excitation couler dans ses veines à l'annonce de Paris et les autres villes. Si elle acceptait d'entrer officiellement comme un membre de mon équipe, il était certain qu'elle serait la première à m'accompagner. Une serveuse arriva et prit nos commandes. Nous passâmes le dîner à rire et à discuter. Ça me fit du bien d'être un peu entourer pendant cette soirée. On se quitta au alentour de 23h, j'étais épuisé et une petite nuit de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien. En rentrant, je vis Emmett dans le salon, mais j'allais me coucher de suite, trop fatigué, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, serein.

POV Alice.

Notre moment au restaurant avait été une grande réussite, et j'étais plus que fière de voir mes deux amis se rapprocher. Bella était encore en pleine crise existentielle et Edward était encore ce petit garçon effrayé, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait croire. Mais ces deux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble. J'avais déposé Bella à son appartement me jurant qu'elle irait bien. Ensuite, je me rendis dans un hôtel, dans lequel, depuis la petite fête, j'y allais chaque soir après le boulot. Je saluai le portier, puis le maître d'hôtel et entrai dans une cabine d'ascenseur. Tout en appuyant sur le petit 3, j'attendis que les portes se referment. Je tapai du pied, impatiente de le revoir. Un sourire illumina mon visage et je me sentis rougir. Je n'avais jamais pensé tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme lui. Notre liaison secrète faisait mon bonheur pour le moment. Pour le moment hein ! J'étais impatiente de mettre notre bonheur en premier plan. J'arrivai finalement au troisième étage, et retrouvai bien vite la chambre 377 les yeux fermés. Je toquai et n'eus qu'à attendre que quelques secondes avant d'entendre des bruits feutrés de pas puis la porte se déverrouiller.

_- Hey belle brune !_ Sa voix rauque réchauffa de suite mon bas-ventre.

_- Hey beau blond_...

Voilà... Pars se cacher en courant très vite... c'est très court je sais, et je n'ai aucune excuse ….

J'attends vos pronostic sur le beau blond d'Alice, j'en entends déjà qui cri au scandale... et je serais ravie d'aller me cacher très loin encore...

Un bonjour À Ma Chérie Nana, Delphine Et Élodie Mes volturi&Rob Plus qu'un Mois Et on Pourra enfin Passer du Temps ensemble... A Nane, Mon soleil Facebookien! Toutes Celles sur Facebook...

On Se retrouve bientôt, J'espère avant Mon départ Pour Paris(J-32).

Gros robisou

CaROo :D


End file.
